The Noble Stag And The She Wolf
by CarlyLynn
Summary: Eliza and Hayley Marshall are in search for their family and travel to New Orleans for answers. Meanwhile after a one night stand with Klaus Mikaelson her entire world is turn upside down. Now she is living in New Orleans with her sister Hayley and under the protection of The Mikaelson protecting the one thing she never thought she would have, a child. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

**The Noble Stag and The She Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, The CW and Julie Plec do. I only own my OC Eliza Marshall. This is written solely by a fan of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Special thanks goes out to daystorm for helping me write this story. She's awesome. Be sure to check out her two Originals Fanfics A Red Sun Rises and Edge of Tomorrow.**

 **Summary:** _Eliza and Hayley Marshall are in search for their family and travel to New Orleans for answers. Meanwhile after a one night stand with Klaus Mikaelson her entire world is turn upside down. Now she is living in New Orleans with her sister Hayley and under the protection of The Mikaelson protecting the one thing she never thought she would have, a child. Can Eliza and Hayley survive life in New Orleans while avoiding detection from Marcel and his vampires and keep her baby safe?_

Careful what you wish for.

All my life people had been telling me that same thing. Careful, Eliza. It's easy to want things, to wish for things . . . but unless you know exactly what it is you're asking for, you might end up with far more than you bargained for. Turns out people were right. I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into, and that once this started there was no going back. No wishing it away.

Hayley and I had gone to Mystic Falls only to check on an old friend. My sister needing to make sure Tyler was alive, that he'd survived the consequences of breaking his sire bond to the Original Hybrid. Klaus Mikaelson was not known for being particularly forgiving and Tyler was his first. The first successful hybrid, the first to break free from that control and the one actively working to help release all the other's from Klaus' mastery over them.

I fervently hoped he was still alive. Tyler, on top of being a friend, promised to help us find the information we needed. Information that might one day take us home. The identities of our biological parents. People who gave up both me and my sister. There had to be a reason. We were not good enough to keep around or did they not love us enough.

I couldn't pretend it was only just one careless decision that led to what came next. But if I hadn't gone with Hayley to this little nowhere town, I might never have met Klaus. I certainly wouldn't have gotten drunk on whisky so fine it was like drinking silk-on-fire and then proceed to sleep with the Original hybrid.

So many choices. I could have let my sister take this trip by herself. Could have declined that first taste of whiskey. Would never have gone to bed with Klaus if I had. But see, those decisions are what have brought me to this place. Pregnant with a hybrid baby. Used as collateral by the witches of New Orleans, to manipulate Klaus into overthrowing the vampire Marcel. To stop one out of control vampire, they'd planned to unleash another.

What none of them seemed to get was that Klaus could not be controlled. He would sacrifice all of us, even my baby, to escape whatever binds these witches thought they might place on him. The witch Sophie hexed us – me and herself – so that any damage done to her would be reflected onto my body. Any cut or bruise she suffered would etch itself into my own skin. And should she be killed . . . I would die. Clever of the witches, to protect themselves against retaliation this way.

They hadn't counted on Klaus' total disinterest. He could not have cared less what happened to me or the baby. Didn't even really believe their story, that the child was his. Or my assurance that I hadn't been with anyone else. Sophie's plan to use him would have ended right there, with our deaths.

But one thing none of us counted on; that they could not possibly have foreseen. His brother, Elijah. Elijah cared. Where no one else gave a damn what happened to me and the baby . . . Someone who shouldn't even care about me or even knows me is determined to protect myself, my baby and my sister Hayley. I will forever be eternity grateful to him for this. This is my story.


	2. Meeting Klaus

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. I only on my OC Eliza Marshall. Thanks to daystorm for helping me with this story. Also thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy:

As Eliza and Hayley arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, the place was crowded with people mingling about and music pumping through base speakers. This mansion is Huge. Water fountain figurines sprinkling water around the grounds and twinkling lights in the bushes. Eliza parks the car and they exited slamming their door in sync.

"So this is where Tyler's hiding out?" Eliza asks her sister Hayley as they make their way to the mansion.

"Apparently so." Hayley says sighing looking the mansion over. "Why don't you stay out here and mingle about and I'll go inside to see if Tyler's around."

Eliza nodded her head as Hayley makes her way inside. She grabs a glass of champagne by a passing waiter and sips it slowly savoring the sweet taste while keeping her eyes peal open for Tyler and any drunks that would want to make a pass at her. The last time a guy try that, she and Hayley ended up activating their wolf curse. What a horrible night that was Eliza thought quickly shaking those thoughts away.

Eliza looks around outside for something to occupied her time while she waits for Hayley's return. She looks left and right and she doesn't see anything that would pipe her interest. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a man making his way toward her and she rolls her eyes thinking _here we go._ She turns toward the man placing a fake smile on her face.

"Hi there" the man says with a smile and a wink.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not here alone, I'm here with my sister, not that it's any of your business."

The man looks around.

"I don't see her."

"She inside." Eliza says feeling uncomfortable with the way the man was eying her up and down.

Quickly getting annoy with the man, she finishes her drink off and stalks her way into the party leaving the guy behind. After searching area and after area for Tyler, she hears Hayley called "Eliza, over here".

She turns to the sound of Hayley's voice and see her waving in her direction. She makes her way over to her sister and Tyler.

"There you are, I was getting worry about you."

"I'm fine Hayley."

"I can take care of myself"

"Eliza", Tyler called. "Long time no see Lockwolf." Eliza says as she and Tyler share a hug while chuckling "awesome party by the way, she whisper in his ear.

As she pulled back, she pushes him back saying "We thought Klaus killed you." She says angrily.

"We were worry sick."

"I should have called you guys, letting you know I was okay."

"From where, your trailer park in Florida" Eliza teases him.

She pushes his shoulder lightly saying" you liar! You're totally loaded."

After all we did for you, we chained you up all over the Appalachians, and we talked you through every turn. We helped you break the sire bond."

"You could have told us your real story. We wouldn't have judge you or anything. Were your friends, Ty?

"We care about you."

Tyler sighs deeply and turn to us saying "I didn't want you guys following me back here.

"Mystic Falls isn't safe for any werewolf's right now, especially with Klaus around. His hybrids are all over this place and so is he."

"We know that Klaus is in town, that's how we were able to track you down. One of his hybrids is with a pack we used to run with. He called Eliza and inform her that he was coming to protect a guy named Tyler, and I thought, "what are the chances that it would be you?"

"Hayley just have a gut feeling, and I have learn most of her gut feelings are real." Eliza laughs nudging her sister side with her hip.

Hayley laughs and pushes Eliza lightly in her side as Tyler watches the sister antics.

"Well now that we have found you safe and sound from Klaus's clutches this calls for a toast." Hayley says as she grabs three glasses of champagne and handed one to Eliza, took one for herself and handed one to Tyler.

She clears her throat and all three hold up their glasses as she says" to finding Tyler in one piece and to a brighter future for all three of us"

"I'll drink to that." Eliza says as they all click their glasses together. Eliza feels relief at finding Tyler alive and well. Maybe this was a start to a brand new beginning for the both of them. Maybe things were finally going right.

After excusing himself to check on his guests, Eliza and Hayley made themselves at home while snooping around his living room unaware of the person standing in the walkaway of the living room eyeing them.

Eliza feeling eyes on her, thinking it's Tyler trying to sneak up on them she says "Did you really think you could sneak up on us Ty?" Eliza laughs as she and Hayley turn around to face Tyler but instead faces a blonde hair man with piercing blue eyes and very handsome in their eyes.

"You're a new faces" Klaus says walking into the living.

Eliza places the picture frame they was looking at down on the table and turns toward the new comer and says "I take it from your accent you're an old one. You must be Klaus."

"My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad." Klaus replies walking toward us, me pushing by sister behind me protectively.

"A little bad, mostly repulsive."

Klaus continuing stalking towards me very slowly and says "So you're a friend of Tyler's.

"That's strange."

"He's never mentioned you."

"Well I'm not someone worth remembering."

Klaus tilt his head to the side as he's listening to Tyler talk to Caroline outside.

Klaus then turns toward us and says to me smirking "I think I know why too."

Klaus makes his leave, leaving us alone with the smirk still on his face like he knows a secret. Thinking nothing about it, Eliza turns toward her sister.

"So that was the almighty Klaus." Eliza says smirking.

"What do you say we stay in town for a little while?

I have a feeling I'm going to like living in Mystic Falls."

Hayley smiles agreeing. Maybe it won't be so bad at all.


	3. Meeting Caroline

After the party the night before, Hayley and I decided to crash at Tyler's for a while. I wanted to get closer to the hybrid. He knew more than he lets on, and I needed to figure out what was happening there. Apparently there is a reason Klaus doesn't know about us. Hmm I wonder why, Eliza says thinking.

The only explanation Tyler wouldn't say anything about us to him was because he was afraid we would become the next hybrid in his group. I didn't want that to happen to me or my sister. I'm fine as a wolf or maybe there was another reason. Whatever that it was, I was determined to find out.

I hate it when people know things I don't know. It drives me crazy. So the following morning we exited our bedrooms dress and rested and ready for whatever Mystic Falls had to throw at us. As we made our way into the living room we overheard Tyler warning Dean about how dangerous Klaus was and he was liked I can handle it. Dean walks out of the room, Tyler following him and us with our eyes.

There was a blonde and blue eye vampire standing inside with Tyler. She was very pretty with golden curls, fair skin like peaches and crème.

As if hearing our footsteps, she turns around and looks us over asking "Uh who are you?"

Hayley and I shared a look. Me being the older sister, I step forward and ask "who the hell are you?

She replies rather bluntly "Caroline".

Eliza lets her gaze travel down Caroline's body with deliberate slowness. She is wearing black high heel boots with black slacks and a cute purple top with flowers on it and a green jacket.

Caroline stiffen at the glance, and Eliza toss her long dark hair. "Oh. You're Tyler's girl."

"He told us about you."

"I'm Eliza and this is my sister Hayley." It's nice to meet you."

"Well Eliza and Hayley, that's pretty crazy because I haven't heard a thing about you two."

"We have been staying here a few days."

"Excuse me" Caroline said.

"We needed a place to crash." Were Ty's buddies." Eliza told Caroline.

"Tyler was kind enough to offer us a place to stay."

"I know all of Ty's buddies and I haven't heard about you two, so how about we cut the crap and you tell me the truth." Caroline says walking toward me slowly and crossing her arms.

Eliza sighs and looks over at her sister and back to Caroline and replies "Yeah, I don't do teen drama."

"Take it up with Ty."

"Asked him if you don't believe us."

"He'll tell you the same thing, Caroline."

"Were just friends."

"I have no romantic interest in Tyler."

"He's all yours."

"Excuse us." Eliza says as we make our way to Tyler and the wolf name Dean in the next room. We walked into the room to find Dean and Tyler. I walk closer into the conversation and say "Dean you don't need to do this."

"Stay out of it, Eliza."

"I'm going."

"Just listen to her man." Tyler argues as we hear footstep behind us. Ignoring the footsteps in the room we continue to try to reason with Dean. "It's suicide."

"Klaus told you to take Connor by yourself, and you can't even fight back?" "You have to use "non-lethal force"

"What the hell is that?" "Klaus gave me a direct order." Dean replies.

"It's too dangerous." Says Eliza with Hayley nodding her head in agreement. "You have the no idea, how bad that man is."

"The manic already killed Nate, Dean." "How many more wolves will have to die by his hands for you to listen to reason?"

"You're not a hybrid, you don't know what it is like." Klaus asks for something, you do it."

"No question asks." "If you don't, you die." Feeling frustrated at his stubbornness we turn away from him.

Sharing another look with my sister, I step up and reply determined to get Dean to listen. "That's why we don't want you anywhere near him." "Were just trying to help you." "Stop being so god dawg stubborn and let us help." Eliza looks over at Tyler, pleaded with her eyes to convince Dean not to do Klaus bidding.

"Look I'm a hybrid, I used to do everything Klaus said, but I don't anymore thanks to Eliza and Hayley's help."

"You won't have to either."

"You think you can stand up to Klaus?' Dean asks Tyler pulling out his phone and handing it to Tyler saying "Here prove it."

Tyler takes the phone in his hands and gets ready to dial Klaus number when Caroline steps in and says "Tyler don't." The two shared a look, before he dials the number and we can hear the phone ringing in the background with our wolf hearing and then the call is picked up and we hear Klaus voice say "Hello."

"Hey Klaus."

"I hope you're not causing problems." "I can do whatever I want." "I'm not sired to you anymore." "Fair enough." "Though I do happen to know your little secret about your time in Appalachia with the Marshall twins." "What was their names again?" Eliza and Hayley was it." "You probably would prefer if I kept that information to myself." He said in a threating way showing he meant business.

"I wonder how sweet Caroline would feel about that." Klaus taunted Tyler.

Tyler looking worried and Caroline looking disgusted. Hayley and I shared a look, rolling our eyes and ignoring the looks Caroline were sending us. _That is just like Klaus. Always stirring up trouble where there is none needed. He just trying to get under his skin so he'll do his bidding once again._

"Ignore him, Ty." Eliza replies.

"Sorry mate." Klaus says. "Are you going to answer or should I just assume you're back to being how did you phase it? Oh yes, my little bitch." Tyler looks over at Caroline as the call ends. He clears his throat and says "Do whatever the hell you want to Dean and walks out of the room. Eliza and Hayley shared another look. "That it, you'll just back down." Eliza argues as Hayley and I follow him out of the room. "Tyler wait."

"How could you just back down back there." Eliza says as Tyler stops walking. "Just because he knows about us helping you break the bond." "Or are you worry sweet Caroline will never want to speak to again, because she thinks something going on between us?" Eliza asks as Tyler tenses up. "I know Caroline doesn't like us, but I told her were just friends, nothing more or nothing less."

"If she really cares about you, she believe the truth. We worked too damn hard to break that sire bond for you to back down now. Stop letting Klaus get under your skin. You're better than this, Ty." "Were not ashamed for what we help you to do, and you shouldn't be either." With that Tyler kept walking. "Unbelievable." Eliza said turning to look at her sister.

"Can you believe him?" Eliza asks Hayley. "I guess Klaus still has a hold over him.

Well Tyler shouldn't let him control him, that's one of the reason we broke the sire bond in the first place, so he could be free." "Why must Klaus Mikaelson be so goddamn terrifying? Why must he always win Hayley?" Eliza asks. "Why?" Eliza looks pleading toward her sister as if she has all the answers to her question.

"Because he's Klaus Mikaelson, that's why." "That man never back down from a fight, Eliza." "He always has to be on top of everything." "That man is a child's worst nightmare."

"Which is why we must stop him, Hayley. I don't know how were going to do it.

"But we'll find a way. We won't let him win, Eliza." Eliza nods accepting her sister's words. They both vow Klaus Mikaelson would die one way or another if they failed, Klaus will have every wolf at his beck and call including us.

An hour later when Tyler came back his expression solemn. We look over at him wondering what happen now. "What happen?"

"It's Dean." Hayley and I shared a solemn look cursing Klaus very existence. I walk over to Tyler hugging him as he hug me back. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's not your fought, Ty. Yes it is. If I had fought harder against Klaus then he would still be here."

"Now you listen to me, Klaus had Dean brainwashed, no matter what we said to him or try to do to help him, he still would have gone with his orders."

Tyler sigh agreeing with me. I gave him another hug and as we were pulling out of the hug Caroline walk in with an annoying look on her face. "Am I intruding? Caroline it's not like that."

"I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar. Is that now? Backing away from Tyler, I motion Hayley to the door way saying "I let you two talk, come on Hayley." As we were making our way to the door way, Caroline said "Thank you, how big of you." Ignoring her tone of voice, we left Caroline and Tyler alone to sort out their problems.

"So much teen drama, huh? Eliza asks her sister who response "Yep."

I just hope we haven't cause any trouble for them." I wouldn't want to be the reason those too stop seeing each other." I doubt it."

Eliza nods. "That would explain why Tyler never talk about us was because Caroline would get jealous and then Klaus using it to hang over Tyler's head like a worm."

"Well now I'm more determined to put an end to that bastard. We already lost two wolfs to him.

I'm tired of him winning, if we can get the other hybrids and Tyler on our side, Klaus Mikaelson will be no more. So that's exactly what we did for the rest of the night. Planning revenge on Klaus. We were going to help the other hybrids break the sire bond and help them control themselves on full moons. We're going to beat Klaus at his own game. One way or another but I didn't want to have to die trying. There had to be way.


	4. Plan A

The next morning at the Lockwood mansion finds Eliza and Hayley and several hybrid drowning their sorrow in whiskey when Tyler walks in and says "You're still going? I drank enjoy last night and then I slept. Which is what you guys should've done."

Chris one of the hybrid holding a shot glass in his hands turns to Tyler and says "Were just paying our respects."

Tyler sighs and said to him "That's great Chris, but would you pay them at a bar instead."

Eliza gets up from her chair glass in hand and walks to Tyler and says "Don't be mad, Ty. Were just celebrating our fallen hybrid friend" as she places her glass near Tyler mouth and pours some into his mouth and wipes droplets of the liquid off his mouth with her thumb and puts it in her mouth licking the liquid off while Tyler's looking at her as if she crazy and Eliza gives him a look back.

While this is going on Klaus makes his appearance in the living room saying "Well, don't let me interrupt" as Eliza looks at him and takes her thumb out. Tyler turns to Klaus saying "I didn't know you were here." Klaus gets into Tyler's face and says "clearly" and walks away drinking a bottle of whiskey in his hand. After taking a swift drink and turns back to Eliza and Tyler and says "Mmm. Though I'd pop round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter instead."

Hearing enough from Klaus, Eliza states rather angrily "Well maybe if you let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission, he will still be here. "Maybe you should mind your own business, wolf girl. Klaus replies.

"Why do you care if Connor's dead asks Tyler?

Klaus answer "I have my reasons, they have ceased to matter. Cheers" taking another swift drink. Tyler and I turn as we hear a knocking on the door. Tyler signs looking over at Klaus and making his way to the door as Hayley walks into the room and I go to stand by her. Tyler opens the door as Caroline walks in with a box of stuff handing it to him as she said "brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet. Hayley and I shared a look as plan A was put into motion. We both kept our face neutral as to not give anything away and watch the scene unfold before our very eyes.

"Care this isn't really a good time for this" Tyler says looking over at us and she replies "Just take it" giving him a look and he concedes and places the box down. Klaus watching the scene, places the bottle down and makes his way to Caroline saying "Caroline, by the break up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Eliza and Hayley." Nodding his head Klaus turns to the other hybrids in the room and says "all right, come on, let go. Let's leave them alone "as they get up from their places in the living room and start heading out at Klaus's orders. " Your talents are needed elsewhere."

"For what" Tyler asks. "I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate." Klaus answers leaving the room. As Klaus exit the Lockwood mansion, we all look over at each other as Caroline makes her way to the door closing it and she turns to us and suddenly the frown on her face turns into a smile and both me and Hayley copy. "Do you think he brought it"? She asks us quietly. "Hell, we both brought it." Caroline lets out a laughs and says to me "Thanks for the head's up that he was here, Eliza. " It was my pleasure, Care." Eliza replies.

"You girls are good liars. " We try our best, Ty." Eliza smiles as Tyler than turns to Caroline and kisses her while Hayley and I watch on awkwardly.

Later that night Me, Tyler and Hayley were talking to one of the hybrids. "You're doing a great thing, Chris" Tyler tells him and he answers "Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing could get me out of town." Eliza steps forward places her arms around Chris saying "Call us when you're safe, okay. Yeah." Chris answers as I pull out of the hug and Hayley steps forward and does the same.

Chris then picks up his bags and makes his way to the front door, opens it and stops dead in his tracks as he see Klaus there. Chris backs up as Klaus walks inside saying "going somewhere." Klaus then vamp speed to Chris pending him to the stair rails choking him saying "when I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" Me Tyler and Hayley step forward trying to stop Klaus from killing another hybrid.

Tyler says "It's not his fault, it's mine" as Klaus continues choking Chris. "I was distracting him, it's my fault she got away" Tyler continues trying to get through Klaus, not succeeding. "Maybe you should be the one to die for it." Eliza hearing enough from Klaus steps forward and yells at him saying "Nobody has to die for anything!" Klaus finally lets Chris go vamp speeding toward me yelling "Did I not say mind your own business!"

"I mind my own business when the said business has nothing to do with me." Eliza says to him not backing down from him. She refuses to back down despite both Hayley and Tyler warning looks. "Tyler was covering for me, I was the one who let her go." Both Tyler and Hayley shouted "Eliza!"

"No. "You want someone dead, go ahead." Kill me." I'd rather die anyway then end up as one of your sired little bitches." Even though I wasn't ready to die, I would die for my friends and family. If I could stop Klaus from killing another hybrid then so be it.

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Hayley then grabs my wrist and pulls me back away from Klaus whispering "are you crazy?"

Turning toward Hayley I said "I'm just try to help, I won't let Klaus imitate me. How Eliza by trying to get yourself killed. You can't help those hybrid if you're dead. I won't lose my sister." Sighing, I let it go because she was right. If I was dead, I be no help to anyone not even to Tyler himself or my sister. I let her pull me back and try my best to calm down before I made the situation worst.

Klaus satisfied that I have back off, then turns back around toward Chris who has recover from being choke and looking white as a sheet. "You're existence is to serve me, to please me. Do you understand me? Klaus asks Chris as he nervously answers I'm sorry, I won't fail you again."

"No, you won't." Klaus says as he steps back and telling Chris to "get out of here."

Chris didn't need to be told twice. With bag in hand his makes his way to the door, but before he makes it to the door, the door is open and a guy walk in and stabs him with a wooden stake causing him to go down to the floor. Both Hayley and I scream "No! Covering our mouths in horror. Tyler also looks in horror as he recognizes another person entering his home calling "Jeremy!"

"What the hell, man?" Tyler asks them while Klaus looks just like he won the lottery as Stefan says "I'm sorry."

He nods toward Jeremy who picks up an axle and stab him again killing him instantly as Hayley and I scream. After this happens some writing appears on Jeremy's hands not knowing what it was, but I didn't care. I grab my sister hand and pull her into me as we silently cried for another friend lost.

After everybody clear out, Hayley and Tyler and I didn't sleep a wink all night long too disgusting with they way things turn out. Another hybrid gone thanks to Klaus Mikaelson once again.

I was so sick and tired of him winning and always getting his way. We spend most of the night drinking and trying to come up with a new plan to stop him but there was only one way to stop him and that was to kill him. We have had enough of Klaus Mikaelson. But we have to be careful of how we go about it. I didn't want Hayley to lose me and I didn't want to lose her and we didn't won't to lose Tyler either.

Sometime around the next morning Hayley and I fall asleep on Tyler's couch sleeping off the numerous amount of alcohol consume last night in honor to Chris. Hayley and I decided we would make a plan B and take down Klaus once and for all. I just hope this plan won't fail. Upon hearing glass breaking Hayley and I woke up seeing Caroline and I asked half-sleep "What the hell is going on?

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just celebrating the life of a fallen hybrid friend."

Not wanting to get in the middle of Caroline and Tyler we excuse ourselves making our way to our rooms to get some sleep. Hopefully the next day will be better. We're planning on helping the remaining hybrid break the sire bond. I pray this plan goes without a hitch.


	5. Plan B

The next morning finds Hayley and Eliza working with Kim to help break the sire bond from Klaus. We chained her into an abandon barn and stay and watch her progress. We try to talk to her through each turn

"Aah, Aah! Kim screamed thrashing about in the barn knocking into the wooden boards breaking then in the progress. As much as it pain me to hear her scream, this was for a good cause. We needed the wolves to break the sire bond. We needed this plan to work. We weren't going to lose this time. If we did, were all screw.

"Scream. Let it out. We're in an abandoned farm, no one can hear you for miles" Eliza tells her.

She looks up at me and Hayley sweating and in pain and says through greeted teeth "Easy for you two to say, wolf girls, you've never turned twenty times in a roll."

"No, but I watched a bunch of your hybrids friends go through it."

"Aah!" Kim falls to her needs in pain asking "why does it have to be like this? Uhh! Why break every bone over and over?" She asks us.

Sharing a little look with Hayley, I tell her "That's what the sire bond is. You're grateful to Klaus because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon." _Crack! "So_ you're going to keep turning until it doesn't hurt, then you'll have nothing to be grateful for. You'll never have to listen to Klaus orders again or be his guard dog again."

"Uh! What's in all this for you two?" She asks me and Hayley as I squat down to her eye level and say "Were just trying to help you and also we have ours reasons on why we're doing this. It's none of your concern. Keep turning. I don't hear bones cracking." _Crack._

"Uhh!

Standing up again, I turn around in time to see Tyler walking into the warehouse saying "Caroline bought us another day." Me and Hayley smile at each other. "Klaus wants to go with her to miss mystic falls pageant tomorrow."

"Uh." Kim groans.

"So does this mean were going? Eliza asks Tyler. "Watching Klaus fawn over Caroline at some lame-ass pageant. No thanks." Tyler walks closer to us watching Kim behind us.

"Uh. Ahh." She continues to groan and scream in pain as we look over at her and I turn back to Tyler and say "Come on."

"Uh. Ahh." Kim groans in pain again and again.

"We need to hide what's going on here by pretending that I was the one that broke you two up and besides, isn't it at your house?" Eliza says pointy with Hayley smiling.

Aah! Guys like this isn't torture enough, can you take it outside?" Hayley and Eliza both give Tyler pointed looks and motion outside with their head as Tyler says "Fine, we'll go." Both me and Hayley smile happily that we had won against Tyler.

"Wear a dress." He says walking out of the barn. We both turn back toward Kim and continue to watch her progress. It seem everything thing was following into place for now.

A little later that afternoon finds Hayley, Eliza and Tyler walking in to the Miss Mystic Fall Pageant. As I walked and talk with Tyler and Hayley, I look over to see Klaus and Caroline staring at us. Turning back to Hayley and Tyler I prepared my winning speech as if I won Miss Mystic Falls. "I can't believe I won."

I grab a crown off the table and place it on my head and continuing saying "I just like to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch." Hayley laughs at my antics and Tyler rolls his eyes at me.

"You don't want to do that, those girls will cut you. They have nails. So what, I have claws. Two of them. I would claw them all out." I take the crown off my head and place it back on the table where it belong as the microphone went out to gather attention. We pull our attention toward Caroline Forbes as she starts the introduction.

After the event was over with, Hayley and Eliza find themselves with a glass of champagne in each hand sitting at one of the table talking with a guy in a blue jacket, a white undershirt with a black tie , black hair as the midnight sky and as eyes as dark as night sky. They were talking to Professor Shane. They were talking and laughing under aware they were eyes watching them.

After talking to Professor Shane, we stop by and chatted with Tyler's mom for a little bit.

After Hayley and Eliza finish their talk with Professor Shane and Miss Lockwood, they made their way back to Tyler who's sitting on the steps with drink in hand. They each take a sit on either side of him as Eliza says "your mom parties harder than you do."

"Does she had the gene?" "Dad." "Ah."

"What about your parents? Never met them. Our adoptive parents found out about our wolf gene when we did. That night we turned and we accidently tore apart their living. It wasn't a nice night for either of us. They look at us as we were demons in their eyes and promptly kicked us out.

So we pack up our belonging we had on hand and scram, never to return. Hayley reaches her arm across Tyler's back and places her hand on Eliza's shoulder for comfort knowing this was upsetting to her. Eliza smiling reassuring at Hayley letting her know she appreciates the comfort.

"We've been leaving on our own for a while now. Just me and Hayley now."

"You never told me how you guys triggered it. You mean who we killed?"

Tyler nods. Hayley and I shared a look as she turns to him saying "A bunch of guys was trying to get fresh with me and my sister and they were drunk and we weren't and wouldn't take no for an answer so we had to what we had to do."

"We protect each other. No matter the cost." Eliza nods in agreement. "So what's with you chatting up all these old-timers huh, my mom, that Professor guy? Eliza and Hayley laugh. That Professor guy is, like, 30, and he's hot and smart. You know him or something? No. I just met him. Why?"

"No reason."

"Are you guys trying to get on my good side?" Tyler asks us. We exchange another look. "Of course not Ty. Why would you think that?

Tyler shrugs. "You guys are just be extra nice and chummy."

"That's our personality, Ty. Get used to it."

All three of us look in front of us and see Caroline and Klaus talking. I being a little curious asks Tyler "What's he saying? A bunch of bs about being human. The sooner we get rid of this guy, the better our lives we'll be." "I agree."

After the party was over Tyler inform us that he was going to check up on Kim to see how she was progressing. We bind each other goodbye as Hayley wanted to go meet with Professor Shane again to talk.

As we arrived at his resident, I received a text from Tyler saying Kim broke the sire bond. I show the message to Hayley and we both smile and said "We got another one."

Professor Shane walks into his office where Hayley and I are waiting for him and says" Good, we're almost ready as he takes a sit at his desk.

"I want to leave Tyler out of this, when it all goes down." Eliza informs Shane.

"We'll talk when you've broken the last one."

I wasn't too happy about what Shane said. I didn't want Tyler to have any part of this. The more he become involved in this, the more hurt he could get. Seeing it was late, Hayley and I went back to the mansion after bidding Shane goodnight saying "we'll talk again in the morning."

Arriving back to the Lockwood resident, we headed straight to our rooms. We bid each other goodnight. "Night Eliza, Night Hayley."

"Eliza wait."

"Hmm" I said turning back to her. "I think this time were going to win."

"I hope so." "I just hope we don't wake up tomorrow morning to find Kim dead."

"She won't be. Klaus Mikaelson is finally going to be defeated."

"He won't know what hit him, when will get through."

Smiling excited at Hayley, I couldn't help but agree. This time we were on top and Klaus wasn't. All thanks to Caroline.

Saying goodnight to each other one last time. Both girls fell into peaceful slumber knowing that they won for one night.


	6. Another hybrid

The next morning finds Tyler, Kim, Hayley and Eliza working on yet another hybrid named Adrian. We were all standing around watching his progress. Adrian continuously scream and moaned in pain and sweat cover every inch of his body as he bones break over and over. "Please no more, I can't continue." He beg us.

"Yes you can, block out the pain." Tyler tells him. With those helpful words in mind Adrian try again. Kim finally having enough of watching Adrian in pain, marches forward saying "that's enough, this is torture" all the while getting ready to unchained him.

Not wanting that to happen I step forward and say "Kim stop, he needs to finish breaking the sire bond." Kim turns toward me and says through greeted teeth "not today he doesn't." After unchaining Adrian, she pulls him onto this feet getting ready to leave

"Yes today he does, Kim." "Nate, Dean and Chris are all dead which makes Adrian Klaus right hand man right now. We can't let Adrian anywhere near Klaus until his sire bond is completely broken." "If you stop him now, he'll never finish." I plead to her.

Kim ignoring my words continues to make her way to the doorway of the barn when Tyler steps in front of her blocking her path "Eliza's right. The bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian has to keep turning."

"He doesn't have to do anything. Isn't that the point of breaking the sire bond? Free will? Kim looks at us once more and turns to Adrian saying "Let go, Adrian" and the two wolfs makes their way out of the barn. Eliza, Tyler and Hayley shared a look as Eliza scoffs. "Unbelievably.

Hayley looks over at me says "as much as it pains me to say this Eliza, Kim rights. Adrian does have the right to break the sire bond or not. We can't force him. No matter how much we think he should. If we did, then were no better than Klaus. We're not killers."

Eliza sighs deeply and says "I know, Hayley, I know." Looking over at Tyler I ask "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to go find Kim and try to convince her Adrian needs to do this, if she wants him to be free from Klaus's clutches."

"Good luck." I tell Tyler as he exits the barn. "Well that went well don't you think?"

"It will all work out, don't worry." Hayley tells Eliza pulling her into a hug. Eliza wraps her arms around Hayley shoulders returning the hug. After a minute had pass Hayley and Eliza pull out of the hug and she says 'while Tyler out trying to convince Kim about Adrian, let's go meet up with Professor Shane." "We have some information to get."

Eliza nods her head and the girls leave the barn making their way to Eliza's car. They get inside and Eliza's starts up her car as they make their way to Professor Shane resident to get the needed info on their parents.

As soon as our girls arrived at Professor Shane place of resident Eliza parks her car and they exit slamming both door. Eliza and Hayley walk up to his door and Eliza tries to turn the knob discovering it lock. "What's wrong? It's lock."

"Break it." Looking around to make sure nobody is around. I use my wolf strength to break the knob. "Done." Eliza smiles happily at Hayley. Eliza and Hayley enter Professor Shane office and start going through paperwork on Shane desk to find the information on our birth parents he promised both of us if we help him with the hybrids.

While going through all the paperwork both Eliza and Hayley were unware of Shane entering the room looking at where he's door knob use to be. He turns his attention to the girls going through his paperwork and says "trespassing, breaking and entering all before noon?

Hayley and I look up and we said "having trouble breaking Adrian sire bond?"

"Don't worry about it, you already got the 12 hybrids I need."

"Actually we have 11. I told you Tyler Lockwood isn't part of the deal." "Tyler was never part of the deal." I said as we move in front of the desk and Shane move behind his desk and says "Well neither was 11 hybrids." "You deliver me 12 hybrids without loyalties to Klaus or your friend Tyler becomes fair game."

"I don't take kindly to threats, Professor. You haven't held up your end of the bargain yet. The information you promise."

"Right." Shane chuckles as he reaches inside his shirt and holds up a flash drive with the info we needed on it. "This is everything you both wanted to know about your biological parents and it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab. Just bring me 12 unsired hybrids and it's yours." Hayley and I shared a look. _Unbelievable_ Eliza thought.

Later that same night Hayley and Eliza met up with Tyler who was watching Adrian and Kim. "They're going to get us both killed and we're just sitting here. "Were you able to convince her?" Tyler shakes his head and I let of a groan of annoyance.

"Kim and Hayley are both right, Eliza. The point of breaking the sire bond is being free. They don't have to listen to me."

"Yes they do Ty. You can make them work. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run into packs and every pack needs an Alpha or they end up challenging each other for dominance. Kim is challenging your position as Alpha. You need to put her in her place now" Eliza says with Hayley nodding her head in agreement.

With those words in mind Tyler stand up and makes his way to Adrian and Kim who are playing pool with Hayley and Eliza on his tail. Tyler grabs the ball and says "long day tomorrow Adrian. You want it to go better than today, I suggest you get some rest."

Kim steps up and says "who do you think you are" while grabbing a pool stick off the table.

"The guy telling you to call it a night." Tyler says as Kim and he stand face to face. She suddenly swings the pool stick toward Tyler and he grabs it in mid-swing and says "This could get a lot uglier, but I'm not gonna let it. Challenge me again, this conversation will end differently. You understand?"

"Right, whatever you say." Kim says backing off. "Finish your drink and get Adrian back to the stable, Eliza, Hayley and I will meet you there." Tyler place the pool stick back on the table and leaves with Hayley and me following him, but not without a pointed look toward Kim and Adrian.

A little while later Eliza receives a text message from Tyler saying that Adrian finally broke his sired bond. After showing the text message to Hayley we are once again on our way to visit Shane again to give him the good news.

Since I broke the door knob, Hayley and I push open the door and we walk inside and sit by his desk while we wait for him to come back. Looking up I heard footsteps and see Professor Shane walking in. He says "You guys ever heard of a text message? Maybe just give me a head ups would be nice.

Hayley and I shared a look as I said "Adrian finished breaking the sire bond. You have your 12 hybrids. Now where are our parents? They're dead."

Eliza feeling betrayed and hurt rushes forward pining Shane against the wall with her eyes glowing amber "you lied to us growling lowly. Shane trying to breathe through the pain says "No. I didn't lied to you guys. I said I'd tell you guys where to find them and I did."

Hayley rushes forward and places her hand on Eliza's shoulder and she backs off. Free from Eliza's grip. He pulls out the flash key for his back pocket and hands it to me. "This is everything you guys ever wanted to know including where they're buried." Eliza sprints forward and grabs the flash key out of his hand. "You just picked a fight with two werewolf's who will have no problem with tearing you apart. You know that right."

Shane puts his hand in defense saying "easy killers, all right. I'm not declaring war here. Just because they're dead doesn't mean you can't see them again." Eliza and Hayley shared a look saying "what? Oh this is far from over Eliza and Hayley. We're just the beginning." Both Hayley and I look at him like he was crazy. _What have we gotten ourselves into_ we thought.

Leaving Professor Shane's office with the flash drive in hand, we made our way back to the Lockwood mansion. "I wonder what exactly Professor Shane was talking about back there. We'll see our parents again."

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it Eliza and frankly I don't care at the moment. We just found out our parents are dead. We have been searching and searching just to discover that their dead" Hayley says tearfully.

Eliza with tears in her eyes pulls Hayley into a tight grip hug as the Marshall twins mourn their parents for the rest of the night.

 **Author note: Thank you guys so much for the favorites, reviews and follows. They make writing this story so worth the time and energy. We have only two episodes left to go before we hit The Originals storyline. I'm so excited. Are you?**


	7. Hybrid Sacrifice

The next morning Eliza and Hayley were on their way to meet with Kim, Adrian and Tyler to tell them that they found a witch to help them with their problem.

Making our way into the tunnels of Lockwood mansion overhearing Kim saying "You keep saying that, but here we are, hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen." As Hayley and I entered the tunnels I called out saying "never say never. And never say we don't pull through. We found the witch that's gonna save your lives."

Adrian looks at us and says "Are you serious?" Hayley and I smiled at him as Tyler turns back toward him saying "we promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond. Now Hayley, Eliza and I are going to do ours."

A little later in the afternoon Hayley and I were trying to contact Professor Shane. I kept trying to called him but to no avail so I decided to leave a voice message saying "Yo Professor not a good time to be going mia, it's going down tonight. We got twelve hybrids to go."

Hayley nudges me in the side telling me Tyler's coming. I hang up the phone and turn around to greet Tyler.

"Hey, was that your witch?" Eliza nods her head.

"Where did you guys find a witch strong enough to help us?"

"We knew a guy who knew a guy." "We're very well known around the world."

"Because a witch like that is hard to come by." "Listen to you doubting Tom, have Hayley and I ever let you down?"

"No you guys haven't." "You're nervous." "It a big move for us."

"It's worthy of an Alpha, Ty" Eliza places her hand on his shoulder saying "We are very proud of you Ty. You'll really kick their asses in line." "Yeah well speaking of kicking asses, I think Caroline is going to kick mine."

"Why would she do that?" She should be proud of what you are doing. I know we are." "Caroline doesn't want me to do it." Well I don't like the idea of Klaus using your body either, but if it puts him down then the better." "Thanks Eliza, you really know how to make a guy feel better." "Anytime Ty, anything.

Later that night in the restroom of the Mystic Grill Hayley, Eliza and Tyler follow Caroline in there with Tyler asking "how the hell did you even get out?" Caroline tells Tyler "I got out because even your idiot hybrids recognized the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid martyr plan. Tyler replies "I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Caroline."

Caroline points her finger at Tyler saying through gritted teeth "Oh, we're gonna do plenty of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body. "Caroline we've been through this. I don't have anyone else's body"

"Yeah? Well, I do." Caroline tells us shocking us all. Hayley, Tyler and I shared a look as I turn back to Caroline saying "What? Who?" "Whose body could we possible use to put Klaus in, Caroline?"

"Klaus' sister Rebekah." Caroline tells Hayley, Me and Tyler. "She's got a dagger in her. Stefan's been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her body and bury her. We just killed two original birds with one stone." Caroline tells us smiling.

"As much as I would like to agree with you Caroline, it's too late to change the plan. Everything already been set up." Eliza tells them making them look at me. Caroline smiles falls and Tyler turn back to her saying "call Bonnie, make sure it'll work." Caroline smiles come back at Tyler's words.

"Tyler" Eliza calls as he turns toward her saying "It's a brilliant plan Eliza." Tyler turns back toward Caroline saying "You're a genius. I love you." Ha! Mmm. Tyler kisses Caroline on the lips. "I love you, even when I hate you."

As this is going on behind my back I sent a text message to Professor Shane saying we have a problem and that they plan we had was falling apart right underneath us with Hayley looking over my shoulder. After I click send and wait for a reply, I turn back toward Caroline and Tyler hearing him say "I got to go find my mom, let her know I might actually graduate."

Tyler leaves the restroom of Mystic Grill leaving Hayley and I alone with Caroline as we watch him leave. Hayley and I had to figure out a way to stop Caroline's plan. We were still waiting for a reply from Professor Shane as were listening to Caroline conversation with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know that the daggers don't work on Klaus, but what if we put his essence into Rebekah? It'll work, right? Say it'll work. Just come on, Bonnie. Will it work?" " Yeah, I don't see why not."

Looking down at my phone I see a reply from Professor Shane saying "fix it." I turn toward Hayley and show her the message. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Turning back toward Caroline's conversation "Oh. Bonnie Bennett, I love you. Do you need my help? I can leave Elena here with Jeremy. Elena? She's there, too? Yeah.

She came with Damon. Who's being slightly less horrible than usual?

You know what? I can't deal with this right now."

Caroline hangs up her phone and turns toward us saying "Bonnie said it would work". Eliza saying "I gathered. Congratulations Caroline." Caroline smiles a little at me saying "thank you." As Caroline makes her way to the door Eliza reaches her hands out and snaps Caroline's neck. As she falls to the floor Eliza says "My pleasure."

"Nice." Hayley say to me smiling.

"Let go Hayley." Hayley and I exited the restroom making our way back outside as I sent a text message to Professor Shane saying I'll fix it, you'll get your twelve hybrids."

Arriving outside Hayley and I are stopped by Klaus and we began to have a very heated talk before walking away from him and making our way to Tyler to tell him the truth about what we did.

Hayley and I make our way toward Tyler who's coming our way. After hanging up his phone he stops in front of us asking "

What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar. Looking toward Hayley she nods for me to go on. "There is no witch, Tyler."

Tyler looks shock saying "what?"

"We made it up." "We never intended for you to put Klaus down."

"What."

"We needed him for the sacrifice"

"The what?"

"We don't know how to explain it Ty, but we made a deal with someone who can help us find our family."

"What are you talking about? What kind of deal?" He asks us.

"There needed to be 12 for the sacrifice, Tyler."

"12 what?"

"We are so sorry."

"Eliza, what did you and Hayley do?"

"If you run now, you might make it out alive." Eliza says quietly looking solemn.

Tyler backs away from us looking at us in shock and horror, walks away from us in the crowd.

Turning back toward Hayley she gives me a sad look saying "we did what we have to do, Eliza."

"But was it worth Hayley? "We killed 12 twelve hybrid just for the sake of our own needs."

"Tyler will never forgive us. Will have to live with this for the rest of our lives"

Hayley wraps Eliza into a tight hug. Pulling out of the hug, I text Professor Shane letting him know that his plan was done. I hope and pray that Tyler makes it out alive and hopefully accept our forgiveness sometime in the near future.


	8. A Mistake

The next night finds Hayley and Eliza leaving Jake's Diner after tired of waiting for Klaus to show up after texting him and making their way back to Eliza's car in the restaurant parking lot. As we passed two 18 wheeler we heard a metal clanking sound. We both stop and turn around to see where the noise came from. There was nothing there.

"What was that?" Hayley ask. "I don't know."

Hearing the sound again we turn around to see a man in all black with black hair and eyes to match. Recognizing a vampire I place myself in front of my sister asking "What do you want?" Instead of answering he vamp speeds toward me pining me to the size of the truck and choking me to death with Hayley trying to pull him off of me.

Just when I thought I was l done for, the pressure lifted and I was on the ground looking up at my savior who I wasn't expecting, Klaus Mikaelson. Hayley leans down checking on me to make sure I'm all right.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asks me worry "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her while rubbing my sore throat. Looking back toward Klaus he was looking at the vampire on the ground like he was meat. The vampire guy stood back up after being thrown off of me and Klaus vamp speeds toward him.

He lifted the vampire off the ground while vampy out with this hybrid features saying "Have a care, mate. That's no way to treat a lady." Klaus hisses and bites into the vampire's neck. I move away from the vampire and Klaus trying my best to enough his screams of pain and trying to stay out of the way of Klaus's wrath. Backing away from the vampire he throws his body against one of the sides of the 18 wheelers and he lands of his side on the ground.

Klaus looks down at me with a little smile on his bloody lips as I said "You came".

"Well you did say it was urgent." Klaus reaches his hand down to me and pulls me off the ground. I dusted my pants off and straighten my leather jacket as Hayley came to my side saying "Thank you for saving my sister."

"It was no problem love." Both Hayley and I look over at the vampire that attack me who was moaning in pain on the concrete ground and suddenly he vamps away. "Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it thought tomorrow night."

"What if there are more out there?"

"You two were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova."

"She used you two to find the cure and now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live"

"Klaus, you said you would protect us." I said through greeted teeth as I bump my shoulder up against his walking away from him with Hayley trailing behind me.

I stop and turn toward Klaus as he said "And I will just as soon as you both tell me everything you know about Katerina." I stand there thinking for a while if I should tell him anything. Looking over at Hayley we communicated with our eyes.

Should we tell him anything or not? Hayley gave me a look saying to play along and that's exactly what I did. Deciding to play along with Klaus, I told him I would tell him everything he needed to know, but not here because we both were tired and hungry.

So Klaus like the gentlemen he is took us back to the Mikaelson mansion. Where he offer to feed us. It was huge. It was about the same side as Tyler's mansion. These people sure know how to live in style. Eliza thought. They had a long drive way. There were trees surrounding the house and windows everywhere. From the top of the house to the bottom. And the inside was breathtaking it was furnished very modern.

Hayley and I were sitting at the dinner table eating and drinking fine wine with Klaus watching us suspiciously. Pushing my plate away and picking up my glass of red wine I sit back in my chair and get comfortable as I hear Klaus say "So you're both rested and you're fed. Tell me about Katerina."

"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. " With you, it drinks and fine dining." Eliza's smirks with Hayley laughing into her hand with a small smile.

Klaus chuckles a little saying "Well in your cases. I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind." Where is Katerina?"

"You seriously think we know where she is. We're not her go to people, Klaus."

"Both of you tipped her off as to what we were up too. Set her on a course to find the cure and in return she sent her lackey to snuff you two out."

"Tell me, what did Katerina promise you two?" Klaus askes us. I look at him and place my wine glass back onto the table and place my arms onto the table and said to Klaus "We were in New Orleans trying to find information about our real parents. Katherine found us and told me she could help us find the info we needed."

"Two orphans? Eliza and Hayley nod at his question.

"Well, that does explain your charming bravado." Abandonment issues will do it every time."

"Sounds like you would know." Eliza says very bluntly

"I'm the only one that can protect you two. I'm happy to do so, provided you two cooperate."

After dinner, Hayley told me she was going to the library to try and decode the info on the flash key Professor Shane gave us to see if she can get anymore leads on our parents. While she was gone, it was just Klaus and Me. With my wine glass in hand, Klaus and me walked into his living room. Me looking around his living room.

Seeing some painting on the floor, I walked toward them shifting through them saying "I hate this one, too much." Pushing the paintings back against the table. Turning toward Klaus who was entering behind me I said "I don't get that."

Turning back around I continue to look through his painting on the table "Hmm I don't care. Hmm. Eliza picks up another painting place her glass down "This one. She turns toward Klaus "It doesn't make me want to puke." Eliza smiles at Klaus and he chuckles at her comment.

"Why'd you paint it? Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one way." Klaus steps closer to me and I sign and roll my eyes.

"So this is your thing I move closer to Klaus and then move to the side saying show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets? I took a sip of the wine while looking at Klaus. "I felt I had many charms, but uh regardless I'm enjoying myself."

"And you do whatever you enjoy, up to including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century." Eliza says getting into Klaus's face.

"Oh surely not the next century. Only until I kill him."

Klaus walks away from me and I chuckles "You talk a good game, but the truth is you let him go. Klaus pours him some whiskey as I said "my guess. You know if you kill him, Caroline will hate you forever."

"If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear, that's Tyler true punishment. But come now. You never really thought there was future for you two, did you?

Eliza rolls her eyes. "I don't know. He might have left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you."

Klaus chuckles and point his finger at me saying "You know if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year."

Taking another sip "It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chasing down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escape you all this time."

"Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers."

"Maybe I know one or two. " Maybe I'll even tell you." Eliza smiles finishes off her glass.

Back at Mikaelson mansion, Klaus comes back into his living room after getting off the phone with his sister Rebekah telling me "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you and your sister are safe and free to go. Or stay."

Giving Klaus a little smiling I said "I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life and maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry love. You'll never convince me to let Tyler go free."

"Well then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot with Caroline. Klaus smiles a little at me turning his back toward me signing in annoyance.

"Do you want to know why I like that painting?"

Klaus turned back toward me, swaggering but with a hint of caution darkening his eyes. He responded quickly, not giving me the chance to tell him myself. "Well perhaps it's because it allowed you to see into me deep, wounded soul."

No. I smiled, allowing a measure of coyness to show and stepped forward. Bringing myself closer to the hybrid and looked up at him through my eyelashes. Klaus held still. I had his attention, now. His focus as he turned his body fully to face me. Firelight brushing his skin with amber and gold, softening the harshness of his face. He look almost vulnerable, waiting to see. Giving me the chance to speak and what I said would decide if he would twist my hand from my shoulders, or let me live.

"Or I saw how twisted it really is," I said very softly. "And maybe, I can relate."

Nothing. My pulse fluttered at my throat, dancing wildly. Nerves, for sure, but more than that. Excitement.

"So." I prodded. "What's it going to be? Going or staying?"

Klaus lifted a hand, pressing gentle fingers to my cheek. A soft brush of skin on skin; with only the slightest undercurrent of supernatural strength passing between us. A careful reminder that he was more than just a man. The crackle and snap from the hearth at my back the only noise as Klaus continued to watch me with eyes as blue as smoke.

"You enjoy the control I give you," Klaus said evenly a sharper smile cutting across his expression. "You tell me, love. What do you want?"

A dare. A challenge and desire fired my blood. Pleasant currents ripped my spine, bursting at the nap of my neck causing my scalp to tingle. Lust clawed at my belly, coiling lower and I forget to breathe. Catching my breathe at the raw invitation in Klaus's mocking.

I caught my lip in my teeth, again looking at him through the veil of my lashes and swayed nearer. Klaus' sharp gaze lingered on my lower lip. He smiled at me.

With a gasp, I was suddenly taken. Strong arms coming around my body, and I was lifted up. Nose to nose with the hybrid, lip to lip. Close enough to taste him on the air between us. To feel the incredible heat from his body envelop me. That was it. Only just a second to hesitate, to breathe him in before his mouth was on mine.

Klaus' kiss mirrored the man himself. He kissed heavily, passionately and with all the force of his wild nature combined. He kissed me as if he meant to devour me and oh, I loved it. I surrendered to his power, basking in the heat and the feel of him. Pressing my hands into the soft wool of his sweater, than higher. Sliding my palms over his shoulders, up the length of his throat and back to tangle my fingers in his hair and press him closer.

My legs came around his body, knees hooking over his hips. Pressing myself against him, feeling the shock of pleasure coursing like an electrical charge at the feel of him so close to my most sensitive spot. Trusting in Klaus inhuman strength to support mine weight. Knowing that he could, and delighted. A blur of supernatural speed and we were across the room, my shoulders aching from being slammed against the wall.

I tugged at Klaus' sweater, frantic in my desire to feel him even closer. To have him- all of him. He rolled his shoulders, helping me to pull the sweater up over his head and it fell to the floor and was immediately forgotten. I raked my nails over the front of him; down over his chiseled chest, down over abs as hard as marble and lower.

We pulled apart, but only to allow Klaus room enough to rip my shirt from my body. He didn't wait to touch and explore with his hands, as I had done. Instead, he came between my boobs. Tongue and teeth probing. Licking and tiny little nips that teased and taunted. Showing me what I could have; hinting at the ecstasy that would be mine and all I had to do was open to him.

Klaus trails his mouth up over my neck, kissing a warm path along the large vein pulsing my life's blood just beneath the surface. Protected only by a thin barrier of tender skin. The hint of threat, at letting a vampire explore so close only heightened the tension. The excitement. The sheer exhilaration of what we were doing.

Another burst of supernatural speed, and he had me flat on my back. Klaus hovering for only a moment over me, so warm and hard. The scent of him already seeping into my skin. He takes me hands, lacing our fingers and lowers himself on top of me. He weight pressing me back, and I moan at the feel of something hot pressing into my thigh.

My heart beats as if it would burst, thudding madly in my chest. Sweat slicks my body as Klaus very gently bites at the base of my throat. I feel the prick of fangs, but he doesn't draw blood. Doesn't hurt me. He slides inside of me, the hot, hard length of his stretching my inner muscles and I throw back my head. Screaming at the most exquisite pain curls my toes. This was a night to remember.

After our night of pleasure, I sit up and put my bra back on as Klaus finger traces my shoulder

"Running away little wolf."

"Hardly."

As Eliza continue to get dress, Klaus grips her shoulder where her birthmark is. Turning around to Klaus I ask "What? That mark. I've seen it before."

"Yeah. It's a birthmark. People have those, Klaus."

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only see that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana."

Standing up from the bed I turn my body toward Klaus as I said "Don't lie to me, not about this."

"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred."

"Tell me." Tell me everything you know."

After waiting for Klaus to get dress he told me everything about the wolves in the bayou of New Orleans. I knew exactly where Hayley and I would head next when she come back from the library. When she came back, I was in the living room waiting for her.

"Hey, hey.

"Did you have any luck?"

"Boy did I."

"What did you find out? I ask.

"They was in the one place we never should have left.

"Don't tell me, New Orleans."

"Exactly."

"That exactly what Klaus said."

"How did Klaus know?"

"He saw my birthmark and starting tell me that the wolves with this kind of mark are from a clan in Louisiana."

I look over at Hayley questioning glaze.

"What?" I said her glaze making me uncomfortable.

"How did Klaus see your birthmark?"

"Did you show it to him?"

"Not exactly." I said sheepishly

Looking over at Hayley, she had a knowing glint in her eye.

"You didn't?" You and Klaus?"

"Shh, Hayley. I don't want to the whole world knowing."

"It was a one night type thing Hayley. I just want to forget about it."

Letting it go for the time being, Hayley and Eliza stopped by Tyler's mansion to picked up their belongings and put them in Eliza's car. New Orleans, here we come.

 **Author note** : I'm finally finish the vampire dairies storyline with the Marshall Sisters. Now we head to The Originals storyline where Eliza and Hayley meet the other Mikaelson brother Elijah. Also thanks go out to everyone who has favorite, review and follow this story. Thanks so much. Also thanks go out to daystorm for helping me out with the smut scene.


	9. Always And Forever Part 1

Hayley and I sat in Rousseau's bar contemplating our next plan. So far we had no luck in finding the whereabouts of our parents. The people we ask had no idea. We were at a standstill. Looking up we here a voice say "Third time in here this week." Noticing its Jane Ann I replied with" Were obsessed with the gumbo Jane Ann." Which is true. For some reason that's all I crave lately and I don't know why.

As Jane pours some bourbon into a glass she tells us "The old ladies in the ninth ward says my sister Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every disc."

Handing the glass to Hayley I said "We asked around the quarter about our family.

And? Absolutely nothing. Zero. We can't find a single person who remembers them. It's like that don't exist."

"Because Eliza and Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago."

Sharing a look with Hayley, we turned back toward Jane asking "What do you mean people like us?" I ask her sharply.

Turning her back on us, she comes around to the front of the bar with a map of New Orleans in her hand and a marker. Placing the map on the bar Jane circles the bayou part of the map saying "In the bayou they called the werewolves Ru-garu. You head out there, you'll find what you're looking forward."

Grabbing the map from Jane Ann, Hayley and I look it over together unware Jane Ann cutting a piece of my hair. "Be careful it's the last place you want to go." She warned us. Turning back to Jane we smile and thank her. Picking up our jackets, we walked out of Rousseau's going to my car.

Getting into my car I hand the map to Hayley and started the engine making our way to the bayou. We were driving in silence. Both too nervous to say a word. We were both secretly hoping this lead would not be another dead end. If it was. I don't know what we were going to do.

Night had falling as we drove into the bayou. It was dark and ominous. Almost spooky. Not a sound was heard. Putting the car in park and turning the engine off. I hold the map up to the moon lighting reflecting off the windowsill as Hayley leans next to me to see what I'm looking at. "Is this it? There only one way to find out."

Giving another look at the map, it suddenly sparks flames and caught on fire. "What the hell?" Hayley says as I roll down my driver side window and throw the map on the ground. "What was that about? I don't know, but let's get out of here." With Hayley agreeing I start the car and begin to back out of the woods before the car stalls and it backfires causing smoke to come out of the exhaust pipes. "You got to be kidding me. Of all the days for this car to break down it has to be today."

Getting out of the car, the smoke clears out and we look around for any sign of life. "Stay here Hayley, I'm going to try to get reception with my phone and called a tow trunk. Hayley nodding. I walked a little away from the car and Hayley finally receiving a signal I dial the operator.

When the operator pick up asking "How may I assist you, today? Yeah, I'm looking for a tow service, my car broken down in the bayou." While I'm waiting for a reply, I hear a loud buzzing sound coming from my phone and I drop it on the ground and step on it to shut it up.

"What the hell is going? Hayley asks me as she makes her way toward me. "I don't know, but I don't like it. It like the world is against us." I will feeling really frustrated with the situation at hand.

"Eliza." Hayley says nervously grabbing my arm noticing person coming up behind us. "What is it?" I turn to look to see what had my sister spook. Looking up I notice several people coming out of the bayou surrounding us in front and back.

"Hayley, run. Go get help."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. You're crazy."

"Hayley, please." I begged my sister pleadingly. Listening to my begging Hayley tries to make a run for it, before one of the witches grabs her and I yell at them to "let her go" my eyes turning their golden color.

I try to run to one of the witches holding my sister to get them to release her, but before I can I suddenly feel faint and I collapse into somebody arms hearing my sister scream my name. "Eliza!"

Looking over at my body in Sophie's arms Hayley asks" What are you doing with my sister" as she tries to get out of the hold the witch have on her.

Turning to Hayley she says "I'm sorry Hayley, but your sister is leverage."

"Whatever for?"

"We need her to bring Klaus here. We have a vampire problem and we need his help, were using your sister to get him here"

"Do you really think, Klaus Mikaelson gives a damn about us? Hayley scoff

"You better hope he does, otherwise you can kiss your sister and her unborn child goodbye"

Hayley finally stop struggling against the witch's hold with a shock look on her face. "What unborn child?"

"The one your sister is carrying. She's carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child."

"That's impossible. What are you trying to pull here? Vampire can't reproduce, I know that for a fact."

"Well your facts are wrong." Growing tired of Hayley's question, she motion to the people behind her to lift Eliza's body. "Come on let's get them back to cemetery." After lifting Eliza's body off the ground, Hayley, Sophie and the witches make their way to the cemetery.

After arriving at the cemetery they place Eliza's body down on a stone table and exited out leaving Sophie and Hayley alone. "What are you going to do to her?" Hayley asks timidly not liking the fact that Sophie is hovering over me. "Just a few test. We're not going to hurt her. You might want to take a step back." Sophie warned Hayley.

Taking a step back she hears groaning coming from the stone table looking over, relief washes over Hayley seeing Eliza waking up.

"Thank god."

"What the hell happen?" Eliza opens her eyes hearing her sister voice. She signs in relief knowing she okay, a woman with dark brown hair to her shoulder and brown eyes wearing a grey jacket and black pants standing in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?

"I'm Sophie."

"Jane Ann sister?"

She nods confirming my question.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around the tomb seeing candles lit casting shadows off the walls.

"You're in the cemetery."

"Why am I here?"

Before Sophie can say anything Hayley steps up saying "You're leverage for Klaus."

"Klaus?"

"She got some crazy idea that you're pregnant with his kid."

"What!" Eliza sits up looking shock. "That's the most ridiculous I've ever heard. You're crazy." Not wanting to hear anymore Eliza tries to get up and leave, but Sophie pushes her back down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave yet."

Looking murderous Eliza says "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I don't want to hear anymore. Let me and my sister go, now." Flashing my eyes golden, I try to attack Sophie but before I can, I feel a pulsing pain in my head.

"Stop, you're hurting her." Hayley yells panicking

The witches back off and I sit back down waiting for the pain to subside.

"Klaus doesn't give a damn about me or Hayley, do you really think he'll give a damn about a so called child he created. I don't think so."

"But I'm willing to have an open mind. How it is possible that Klaus can procreate? He's a vampire"

"Actually a hybrid, you know half vampire, half werewolf. Werewolf can procreate." Sophie told me.

Placing my hands on my forehead, I massage my forehead with my fingers to prevent a headache coming on.

"Where this so called proof that I'm carrying Klaus's child?"

"Well, if you stop trying to kill me, I want to run a few test to make sure."

"Fine. Go ahead." The faster this get done, the faster we can leave this place. It gives me the creeps.

Sitting back Sophie places her hands on my stomach and starts chanting in some witchy language I don't understand.

Looking over at Hayley I can see she's worry and I try to smile to ease her worry, but it hard, because if this is true, I'm so screw. I have no idea how to be a mother. How could we possible raise this child on our own? I didn't want to admit this out loud, but I was terrified to become a mother and I could tell Hayley was too to become an aunt.

Stepping back from me, Sophie says in relief "it's true."

"You're lying. Please tell me you're lying." I ask her totally panicking. This had to be a nightmare. Please god, wake me up from this terrible nightmare.

"I'm sorry, it's true." Sophie look at me in sympathy placing a hand on my shoulder.

Thinking back to the night when will arrived in New Orleans, I remember feeling sick to my stomach and throwing up, thinking maybe the food was bad and then having cravings for gumbo the last three days we've been here. Putting my head in my hands I'm groan thinking the next time I see Klaus Mikaelson, he's a dead hybrid and thinking about killing myself for sleeping with him in the first place. Stupid, stupid.

Sophie left the tomb leaving Hayley and I alone. Hayley sits down beside me rubbing my back. I lean my head on her shoulder thinking what the hell I am going to do now. My sister, my child and I, were all in danger and in the hands of deathly witches and a hybrid. We were so screwed. I pray to anyone who would listen to my prayers to get us through the night.

I didn't want to lose my child or my sister. I was going to fight tooth and nail against Klaus Mikaelson and the witches. I won't lose my baby. Hayley and I will find some way to raise this child on our own, because I wasn't going to give him or her up without a fight.

I wasn't going to lose any more family. Placing a hand on my belly. "I promise I want let anyone hurt you."

Hayley places her hand on top of mine saying "We both won't let anyone hurt you. She our family now and I know this experience is new to both of us, but between the two of us, we'll make it work. I promise."

Both Hayley and I vow right there and then, that we would protect this child against anyone who would wish harm on him or her. We were in the fight of our lives. We were going to win this war one way or another.

 **Author note:** Here is part one of Always and Forever episode. Since I have some much plan for this chapter, I'm breaking it into two parts. Next chapter: Eliza and Elijah official meet.


	10. Always And Forever Part 2

An hour later Eliza and Hayley look up hearing footsteps. The witches were back. "What going on?' I ask, placing a hand on my stomach protectively, wondering what the witches wanted now. One of the witches step forward saying "Sophie wants you to come outside."

Signing irritated at being ordered around by Sophie and her coven. I get up from the bench I was sitting on with Hayley by my side as the witches escorted us outside. "Is this really necessary? It's not like we're going to run or anything. Wouldn't get far in my condition anyway plus I'm not in the mood to die tonight." Eliza says bitterly.

Ignoring Eliza's rant, the witches continue to escort her and Hayley outside to Sophie. Hearing the creaking of the door opening at the entrance Eliza and Hayley walk out through the door and into the cold night air of the cemetery with the witches flaking them on all sides. Looking up ahead Eliza sees Sophie standing with a tall handsome man in a blue suit with short brown hair and eyes a deep dark chocolate brown that could pierce right through you.

Stopping in the front of Sophie and the man I ask "Who the hell are you?" The man didn't say anything just continue to stare at me in awe. Feeling uncomfortable under the man's glaze, I turned toward Sophie nodding toward the man "Who he?"

"This is Elijah Mikaelson."

"Klaus's brother?" Sophie nods confirming my question. Looking back over at the man called Elijah who was still staring at me" See something you like brown eyes." Finally breaking his glaze on me he turns toward Sophie "Give us moment please." Sophie nods and motion the other witches to follow while dragging Hayley along who protesting all the way.

"Wait just a minute. You're not leaving me alone with another Mikaelson. Being left alone with Klaus is what got me in this mess in the first place. Hey! I don't appreciate being ignore."

Turning back toward Elijah I glare at him, placing both my arms protectively on my stomach. Elijah holds up both hands in a surrender motion and speak in a soothing tone "I'm not going to harm you or the child. I just want to talk." Sending him one last glare I walked back into the place while I was being held hostage. I sit cross leg on the bench as Elijah walks back and forth. "So have they been holding you here against your will?"

"They lured Hayley and I into the bayou and grab us. Then perform all these weird witchy test on me. Not that I understand how this can happen. Vampires are dead. They can't have children."

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story if might explain how this possible." Elijah walks over to me "Here if I may" getting ready to place his hand on the side of my head. Pulling away from his hand I ask "What are you doing?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Relax." Elijah sits down beside me. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you. Still being a little bit suspiciously, I nod my head hesitantly. He gentle places both of his hands on the side of my head and I close my eyes opening my mind to him listening to his tale. "In the beginning our family was human. An thousand years ago now." Seeing the images in my head. I saw a beautiful girl with blond hair wearing a grey dress and a young handsome boy wearing gray shirt and brown pants.

"Come on, Henrik." The girl called out. "Our brothers are fighting again."

Watching as they ran to the where their brothers are fighting I continue to listen this Elijah's story. "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time when it was quite difficult to do so." I look over at the two boys fighting recognize both Klaus and Elijah. They were both fantastic swordsmanship.

I kind of giggle a little in my head when Klaus swipe Elijah's belt. Elijah was right. His family look happy.

"And for better or worse were we happy."

"That is, however, until one night. Our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

"Mother!" I saw Rebekah running toward Klaus who was holding their youngest brother in his arms. He places Henrik's body onto the ground. "Men who could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated none more than Niklaus."

I could feel my heart break at his and Klaus's youngest brother's death. I would be devastated too if something happen to Hayley. "Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger." Seeing someone cut a woman's arm with a sharp knife. I hear a man yelling at them to "drink, drink!

I watch as Rebekah and Klaus bites into the woman's arm drinking the blood. "Thus the first vampire were born, but with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus"

Seeing Klaus feeding on the woman to the point of her death. He drops her body on the ground. "When he killed for the first time, we truly knew what he was." Hearing Klaus scream as his bones break was heartbreaking. I could hear every snap of his bones and it made me flinch.

"Niklaus!" Looking up, I see Elijah coming into the clearing running toward Klaus "What's happening to me?" Klaus calls out in agony.

I see another man stopping Elijah for coming any closer "No. Don't. Don't" The man pushes Elijah back away from Klaus.

"Father! It hurts!" Klaus yells out. I cringe as I hear more breaking of his bones. Klaus then arched his back and lets out a growl.

"He's a beast, an abomination." Mikael spat. Klaus looks up at Mikael and Elijah with his eyes a glowing yellow.

"He wasn't just a vampire." Elijah told me removing both of his hands from the side of my head. "He was a werewolf." I said opening my eyes back up. Looking at Elijah I said "that's how the werewolf curse works. Elijah nods his head. "It isn't activated until you take a life." I know the pain Klaus went through, because Hayley and I felt the same pain when we took a life. I would be forever haunted by that memory.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion. Our mother had hidden from us all, an affair with a werewolf like yourself _." What it is with werewolves and this family_ , I thought.

"Infuriated by this betrayed, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

Looking over at Elijah" You dad was dick." He chuckle a little and smile a little. "I'm Eliza, by the way." I stick my hand out for a shake." Elijah shakes my hand.

Still shaking my hand I said "You should probably know that if you're going to tell me your life story." Releasing my hand "I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho, who I slept with. Classic me." I told him sarcastically.

"I can't excuse his behavior. But you must understand when his father hunted him, he hunted us." Elijah gets up from the bench to pace again.

"For centuries. Every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans, where we were the happiest of all."

"Not long after Klaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy." Elijah shakes his head. "He was angrier than ever."

"I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself." Elijah was looking attentive toward me _. Oh boy. I'm in deep trouble. Nice going Eliza, you've really gotten yourself into a mess this time._

Hearing footsteps I look over at Sophie entering "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

"What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes. Well as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Eliza scoffs a little.

"That's an understatement, Elijah." He smiles a little at my comment.

Sophie ignores Eliza's comment "that's why I brought you here."

"Marcel droves the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood?"

Seeing Sophie nod in my direction, I put my arms around my stomach protectively. _I wouldn't let Marcel or anybody hurt my daughter. If they did, I will kill them all one by one._

"Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family."

"Your all heart, aren't you Sophie." I said bitterly.

"That sound remarkably like blackmail" Elijah says to Sophie quietly. Too quietly in my opinion. You can hear the anger ease in his voice at this new threat.

"Like I said I'm desperate." Sophie says starting the original down.

Elijah takes a deep breath, smiles a big smile and then tones it down saying" Well then. I've got my work cut out for me, don't I?" Sophie crosses her arms and nods still starting the original down.

Watching Elijah leave, I wait for the witches to send Hayley in. Hearing footsteps I look over as Hayley walks back in. She sits down beside me.

"How did it go with Mr. Tall, dark and handsome? She smiles.

"Were screw Hayley." I said not in the mood for her jokes.

"Sophie threating to tell Marcel about my daughter and now I'm hoping and praying that Elijah can get through to Klaus, because I don't want lose you or my daughter. He's the only person I can relied on at this moment." Hayley's smile disappears realizes the situation at hand.

"Please god, please, let Elijah get through to Klaus."

While waiting for Elijah to return with Klaus. I lean on my sister's shoulder letting her comfort me. "I'm so glad you're here Hayley, I wouldn't be able to do this alone."

"You'll never have too. I'll stay with you throughout this whole ordeal. I'll even stay to deal with the morning sickness, night time craving, and the mood swings." I laugh and hug Hayley tightly to me. _I was so thankful to have a sister like Hayley._

Hearing Klaus's voice, Hayley and I get up from the bench walking outside toward Klaus with the witches following behind me _. Here we go._ "Klaus." I called out his name.


	11. Always And Forever Part 3

Klaus looks toward me, shock in his eyes. "You need to listen to them." After the shock of seeing me wears off, he starts to chuckle and point at me.

"You are all out of your mind!" He yells. "If you think some liquid fuel one-night stand, no offense sweetheart means a thing to me."

Shaking off the hurt his words cause me, I roll my eyes. "I can assure you Klaus, it doesn't mean a thing to me." I said through greeted teeth.

Hayley places her hand on my shoulder to keep me from going off. Now was so not the time to have one of my famous outburst.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when natural has cook up something new."

"For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie looks toward me.

Klaus looks at Sophie in shock saying "What?"

"I know it's impossible." I tell Klaus turning his attention onto me. He turns away from Sophie looking toward me. "What are you saying?"

"Niklaus." Elijah turns Klaus attention toward him "Eliza is carrying your child." I can see the many emotion crosses over his face at this big reveal.

"No. It's impossible."

"I said the same thing myself."

"This is a lie. You're all liars. Vampires can't procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf." Klaus turn his attention back to Sophie. "You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus steps toward me angrily pointing his finger at me "You've been with someone else, admit it!" Elijah stands between us while Hayley grabs my hand keeping me back. "Hey! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours? Trust me Klaus, this is last place I want to be right now." I said with hurt in my voice.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice the lives of this girl, her baby and her sister are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe or we can killed them." Sophie moves toward Klaus "If you don't help us take down Marcel so help me, Eliza won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait just a minute, Sophie. You can't do that. I won't let that happen." Eliza turns toward her sister holding on for dear life.

Elijah steps forward trying to control the situation "enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself."

"No we can't. Not yet, we have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus turns around slowly and angrily "How dare you command me? Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceived to be my weaknesses, this is a pathetic deception! I won't hear anymore lies."

As Klaus makes his way to the doorway to leave, Elijah stops him "Niklaus!" Klaus turns toward Elijah looking very upset. "Listen." Elijah give him a pointed look. Klaus turns slowly toward me looking at my stomach listening to the baby's heartbeat. His lips quiver as his eyes slowly fill with tears.

He looks up at me and there is hope in my eyes that Klaus will accept this, but it turns out it's not. I'm back to where I first started. He turns his back to me looking at Sophie and Elijah "kill her and the baby. What do I care?" Klaus leaves the tomb. "Klaus wait. You can't do this to us?" I yelled trying to get his attention.

Signing angrily I look over at Hayley, she grabs my hand and I turn back to the Sophie "Screw this, were out of here. I've had enough. No more." With Hayley's hand in tow, we try to leave through the door, but the witches block our way out. "Move." I tell them.

Turning back to Sophie I see Elijah getting ready to leave to go after Klaus. He stops just before the exit turning toward Sophie with a pointer finger raise "No one touches the girl or her sister. I will fix this."

Sophie nods in understanding. She nods her head toward the witches to let Elijah pass through.

Being left behind again with the witches Hayley and I lean against the wall listening to them talk. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control something had to be done. So the solution was to bring in more vampires."

"These guys aren't just any vampires, Agnes. There the originals."

"What makes you so sure you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't." We look to see where the voice came from. Elijah was leanly against the wall of the tomb. "Not entire certainly I can either. He moves away from the wall and walks inside. "Now that your cove has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother for murdering you all instead of helping?"

Smiling a little at Elijah, Sophie walks toward the wall and pick up a doll of needles. She shows the doll to Elijah and removes one of the needle and pricks the middle of her hand with it. The next moment both Eliza and Hayley yell out "ow."

Looking at our hands, there's a puddle of blood on our hands where Sophie stab herself. Looking toward Sophie we asked "What the hell?"

Sophie hold up her hand "The spell my sister perform, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm her pregnancy, it link me to both Eliza and Hayley. So if anything happens to me, happens to them. Which means both Hayley and Eliza's lives are in my hands? Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear about what it already means to you. If I have to hurt both Eliza and Hayley or worse to ensure that I have your attention, then I will."

Elijah chuckles a little "You would dare threated an Original." You could the angry in his voice at her words.

"I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

Back inside the cemetery, Hayley and I heard the bell ringing signaling that Elijah's time was up. Sabine and Agnes approaches Sophie "His time is up. What are you going to do now, Sophie?"

Sophie signs "I'm going to do what I said I was going to do."

"What? Killed the girl, kill yourself."

"Klaus doesn't care about the child."

"I do." Looking over at the voice, they see Elijah carrying a body in a tarp in his arms. "Sophie stands up and meets him half way. " I bring my proof of my intent to help. The body of your fallen friend. He places the body on the ground as Sophie kneels down to it "which I procure from Marcel myself."

Sophie whisper "Jane-Ann."

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your term, I just need a little more time."

Agnes stands up "You've had your time it passed."

Sabine also stands up" shut up Agnes." Sophie soon follows. "For now accept the deal. The girl's insides will remain unharmed or Klaus will kill you all." He stops just a foot outside of the tomb and turns back to the witches and Sophie "I will help him." Elijah looks at all of the witches' pointy showing he means business and leaves once again.

Spending yet another night in the ceremony wasn't exactly fun for me or Hayley. Hayley and I sat on the bench waiting for Elijah to come and get us. Hearing the door opening we look over to see Elijah and Sophie coming it. Both I and Hayley stand up "What the hell. You leave us in some filthy tomb overnight. Has everybody forgotten that I'm pregnant?"

"Release her to me. As a token of good faith, the girl is carrying my family therefore she too is my family and her sister."

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not hear?"

"Forgive us." Elijah turns back to Sophie "Let them come with me. You've done what you needed to do to keep them safe, let me do the same. I can assure you there is no one stronger."

Sophie looks toward us and nods to signal that we can leave _. Finally._ Hayley and I walk to the door way when Elijah stops me "Wait."

I give him a look that says what now. He takes off his jacket. "There's a chill out there. Please. "Turning my back toward him as he puts his jacket around me. " I guess chivalry is not dead, just really damn late to the party. Eliza smiles at Elijah and he smiles back. Making my way to the doorway where Hayley is standing we turn to the conversation between Sophie and Elijah.

"If Klaus betrays us, Eliza and Hayley will died. You have my word on that."

"Then I will give you my word. We will be your partners. We will end Marcel's reign. But know this, if anything whatsoever happens to that girl, her sister or her unborn child, you needn't fear Marcel nor Klaus nor anyone more than you will need to fear me. Elijah looks over at us. "Goodbye."

Making our way outside of the tomb and into the fresh New Orleans air. I stop and turn toward Elijah walking over to him, meeting me half-way. "You all right?" He asks me in concern.

Turning to face Elijah "Do I look all right to you? Next time I see your brother I'm going to kill him. Tear him to shreds. It's his fault I'm in this bloody mess to begin with. We can here to find information on our family, but we've gotten more than we bargain for. I guess the saying be careful what you wish for is true, because we most defiantly got more that we can handle in this moment. I hope your brother happy."

Eliza steps away from Elijah and begins to walk away from the tomb with Hayley by her side, all the while feeling Elijah's eyes boring into the back of my head.

Arriving at the home of the Mikaelson's clan. The house is huge with big green tree surrounding them and big green bushes. The house itself is painted white with a black door and windows shutters the same color. It's a two-story house with big rectangle windows to see out of the second floor and the first floor with a lamp dangling from the top of the house.

Entering through the front door, the inside is even bigger. Stepping into the living room, the curtains on the windows are white. Some were pull back so you could look outside with red curtains draping over them.

The furniture is cover up with beige sheets. Stepping closer to a piece of furniture I remove the sheet and started coughing because of the dust that had collect on the crib over time. After I finish my coughing fit I hear Elijah step into the room saying "you all right"?

I look over at him "I'm fine. Just dust. This place is ancient." Eliza and Hayley look around the big ass mansion.

Elijah also looks around "It should serve our purpose." He begins walking in our direction informing us "It's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter."

Elijah walks around me and comes to stop beside me. "Right now, you're the most important person in this family. Need a good home. "Eliza smiles at Elijah. It felt good to have place to feel at home at. I have a feeling Hayley and I are going to be happy here. "So I'm a curious in all this time has anyone ask you how you feel."

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one night stand." Eliza says sarcastically.

"About being a mother." Eliza and Elijah share a long look for a minute. Elijah pulls the rest of the sheet off the crib. I take a deep breathe "My sister and I were abandoned when we were born, and our foster parents kicked us out the second we turn into wolves. So I don't really know how I feel about being a mother, because we never really had a good one."

Eliza swallows the lump in her throat feeling Hayley's comforting hand on her back. "But no matter the situation I'm gotten myself into, I can learn how to be a mother, because I'm never letting her go. I've got Hayley and that is enough. We can make our own family. We can make this work." Eliza feels Hayley squeezing her hand.

Elijah looks at us "I will always protect you, both of you" throwing the sheet aside "you have my word on that." Eliza shares another smile with Elijah for a minute until a voice interrupts "and noble Elijah always keep his word."

Looking up I see Klaus leaning in the door way smirking with his arms crossed. Elijah turns his attention toward Klaus "Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he expected my heartfelt apologies."

"His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this covenant of impudent witches." Klaus walks into the room toward us. I stay by Hayley side. I didn't trust Klaus at this moment. I kept my eyes pin on him watching his every move crossing my arms across my chest.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Eliza and Hayley to me." He nods in our direction. Klaus looks over at me and then turns his attention back to Elijah.

"Although they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. Don't want him dead, just run out of town. There must be a reason why." Elijah questioned thinking. Leaving the brothers to talk alone, Hayley and I make our way upstairs to our share room to stay in during our time here.

"This has got to be the most craziest thing to happen to me in my entire life. We're having to depend on a bunch of originals to protect my child from witches. This is too much for one person to handle, Hayley."

"Hey, we'll get through this. Just like we always have. Together. We're going to win this war, because you and I are the only people we can depend on right now if we're going to get through this. I don't trust any of the originals to help us. You and I will have to stick together and handle any oncoming hazards that come our way."

Nodding at Hayley's words, I let her pull me into a hug. She's right. We can only depend of each other. Pulling out the hug, Hayley pulls me over to the bed, helps me under the cover, I was so exhausted and my feet were killing me.

After getting comfortable into bed, Hayley climbs onto the other side pulling me closer to her to keep me protected. "Goodnight, Hayley, Good night, Eliza. Sweet dreams. She place a sisterly kiss on my forehead.

"Good night little one." Hayley whisper to my stomach. Placing my hand onto my stomach, I loving caress it.

"Goodnight little one, I can't wait to meet you." Both girls fell fast asleep under ware of what was going on downstairs.


	12. Meeting Rebekah Part One

Up in Eliza's and Hayley's room while looking out the window, Eliza and Hayley sees a red convertible pulling in the Mikaelson's driveway. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Out of curiosity Eliza and Hayley exited their share room and start down the first flight of stairs and take a peek to see who's coming in.

Hayley places herself in front of her sister protectly with a fire poker in hand that she grab on her way out of their room. Making their way down the stairs case, the front door open to reveal a tall woman with long blonde locks that came to her shoulders, wearing a black dress that came down about a few inches above her knees.

Looking at the blonde I asked over Hayley's shoulder since she was in front of me "Who the hell are you?"

"Ahh. You two must be the maids. My bags are in the car. Get them will you?"

Hayley and I shared a look. I turn back to the blonde girl who I remember to be Rebekah from the memories Elijah show me. It hurt to think his name, because this morning when I worked up I found no sign of Elijah anywhere.

When I ask Klaus where he was, he said he left. I didn't want to believe it. I was so sure he could be trusted to protect Hayley, myself and the baby, but I guess I was wrong to trust him. I shouldn't have put so much faith in him to help us. I've learned my lesson. I'm never trusting another vampire again as long as I live. Hayley was right. We can only trust each other. From now on, we're doing this our way, not anybody else's ways.

Feeling Hayley nudge me in my side, pulling me from my thoughts I turn my attention back to Rebekah saying "Hello. We're not the maids."

"Right." She closes her eyes as she realizes who we are. "You're that werewolf girl, my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet."

"It's Eliza, isn't it?" Rebekah says as we made our way over to her.

"You have your brother's manners."

"And his temper too, so watch it.

"Where's Elijah?" She asks us looking around.

"Beat me. He's long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?" Rebekah asks me in a warning tone.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting us in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into, he was all poetic about how we're family, and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what we get for trusting a vampire."

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises, which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She informs us pointy. She yells out "Klaus, get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Both me and Hayley cover our ears and move back to the stairwell to let the siblings talk.

Making our way to the stairwell, Hayley and I sit on the second set of stairs to watch Rebekah and Klaus talk.

"Man, she got a good set of lungs." Eliza whispers to Hayley who giggles at my statement. "You think there's any truth to her words about Elijah not breaking promises."

"I don't know Eliza, I just don't know. We don't know anything about him. Wolves and vampires don't get along, so I really don't have an answer for you. I get it, she protected over her brother, but what he did was wrong. Abandoning us like this. Hayley shakes her head. Especially you, since you're pregnant. We both vulnerable in this town full of vampires who want our heads on a platter. If I ever see him again, I'll punch him in the face and give him a good telling off." Hayley states protectly.

Eliza smiles at Hayley. She really glad Hayley is by her side through all of this. She doesn't know what she would do without her. Pulling Hayley into a hug, she whispers "I love you big sister. I love you too."

Pulling out of the hug we continue to watch the conversation between Rebekah and Klaus. After a few more minutes Klaus leaves the house with the door slamming behind him. Rebekah turns toward us on the second floor stairs saying "You two. I'm gonna search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You two are going to help me." She informs us pointy like we don't have a choice.

Both Hayley and I stand up and wait for Rebekah to show us where to go. Before we go, she hands us flashlight so we can see where we're going. She starts by telling us "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you girls his favorite." Following Rebekah, she led us to a dungeon time room. It was dark, spooky, dusted and eerily. Walking down the steps Hayley and I flash our lights around to see a coffin. "You think Klaus's killed him?" I ask Rebekah worry and nervous.

"We can't be killed, silly girl, but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical sliver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decided to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." Rebekah flashes her light onto her coffin.

To tell you the truth I was disgusted about this info. Just disgusted and a little frighten. "He keeps you're guys coffin on standby? What kind of brother is he?"

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him and very overly protective of his siblings, Eliza."

"Elijah's coffin isn't here. He must have stashed him elsewhere"

"I feel sick." I said to her rubbing circle on my stomach.

"Welcome to the family, love. You two should have run the second you've realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well. We can't exactly leave town even if we wanted too. The witches put so sort of hex on Hayley and I. As long as I'm carrying this baby, we can't leave New Orleans." I signed irritated. "If we do, were good as dead and if it's all right with you, I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Well knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum and one for your sister too. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decade's sucks. Trust me. You best find a way to break that hex and run."

While Rebekah left to go find Elijah. Hayley and I stay down in the cellar for a few more minutes and look around. It was eerily and dark and spooky. With our flashlights in hand we look around until we came across the last casket that host the Mikaelson's mother Esther.

Flashing our flashlight Eliza says "I guess you know what it's like huh. Carrying something and not knowing what the hell it is. You're a witch right? Have you ever had a dream that the thing you carry inside you would one day put you a box? "Flashing the light around the cellar asking "guess not, huh."

Hearing footsteps coming beside her Hayley says" Are you really talking a dead person, Eliza? ""What?" I'm just curious Hayley. "I have no idea what kind of baby we created." I'm a little scared okay. "Hayley places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Smiling at Hayley I turned back toward Esther coffin asking "I don't suppose you would know how to break this blood curse by any chance?" Hearing a noise, Hayley and Eliza look around the cellar looking for the source.

They look under the coffins and on the sides to discover a rat. Eliza and Hayley jumped back and crash through a loose wall and fall onto the concrete ground with a thud. "You okay? " Hayley ask Eliza. "Yeah." Sitting up the girls flash their lights to discover two skeleton remains of two woman that have been left down here a long time. Ahh!

Hayley and Eliza screamed backing away from the two corpses. Looking back over at Esther coffin Eliza says "I'm so done with these people. This family is crazy. "Hayley stands up dusting off her clothes and puts her hand out for Eliza to stand up and dust herself also.

Not wanting to stay there any longer. They walk back to the coffins and continue to look around when Eliza sees some sliver. "What are you doing, Eliza? Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." "Just a minute."

Moving closer to the sliver under the coffin, Eliza reaches out and discovers the dagger Klaus use on his siblings. "I found them. What?" Hayley asks." The daggers. What are you going to do with them? Hide them for now and when Rebekah returns give them to her. This way Klaus can't dagger anybody else."

Hayley smirks at me. "You're a real rebel aren't you?" You know it. I'm just doing this to protect ourselves. You heard Rebekah, Klaus is planning a coffin for us as soon as I give birth. This is our insurance. With the daggers in hand, will make our way out of the cellar and back into our room to hide the daggers before Klaus discovers we have them.


	13. Wolfsbane

Hayley and Eliza returned back to their room with the daggers in hand. Eliza looks around their room to find the perfect place to store the dagger until Rebekah returns. Eliza opens the night-stand table and places the daggers inside until then and closes it back.

She hopes Rebekah can find Elijah soon. For some reason Eliza missed him more then she should. We just met and I'm already missing him like crazy. I hope I'm not falling for him, because that would be weird.

I get it. He was nice to me and my sister, he's good-looking and all that jazz, but I'm carrying his brother's child. I refused to get involved with another Mikaelson after getting knocked up. I'm so not touching that with a ten-foot pole. My main concern right now is getting through this pregnant in one piece.

"What are you thinking about over there, you've been quiet?" Eliza sigh to herself and turned toward her sister and said" Just the mess I've gotten us into. I'm so sorry Hayley, I never wished this upon us. We're trapped. With no way out."

"Hey. This is not you're fought okay." Hayley said to Eliza pulling her into a hug. Pulling out of the hug, Hayley hesitated. She's been thinking of a way for herself and Eliza to get out of this mess there in, but she knows Eliza won't go for it.

Eliza noticing her sister's hesitation asks "What's wrong."

"It's nothing." Hayley shrugs.

Eliza watches Hayley in concern wondering what's upsetting her sister so much. "No, it's not nothing. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Hayley hesitates once more before saying "I've been thinking of a way for us to get out of this mess we're in, but you won't like it."

"What way? Eliza asks nervously

"We could terminate the pregnancy." Hayley says nervously to her sister waiting for her reaction.

The look that comes on Eliza's face is one of hurt and pain. "Killed the baby, Hayley." I can't do that." Eliza says shaking her head.

"It's the only way, Liz. Think about it. With no baby in the way, we're free to search for our family. No more ties to the Original Family. Will be free to do what we want. We won't have to worry about Klaus breathing down our necks 24-7 and I really don't want to live in a house with a man who dagger his siblings and I don't think you want to either."

It's quiet in the room as Eliza thinks over her sister's words. She knows she's right, but also wrong. I didn't want to kill my baby at all. But I also didn't want to bring her or him into a world where there is nothing but wars. I didn't want my child to go through what Hayley and I had to go through. Looking over at Hayley I said the one thing that I couldn't believe I would ever say "How do we terminate the pregnancy?"

The surprise look on Hayley's face is priceless. Like she couldn't believe Eliza is actually agreeing with her reason. "I'm not too thrill about killing the child, but I won't have her or him grow up into a war zone like we did. I wouldn't wish that on any child. Not ever. If this is a way to free her or him from our way of life then so be it."

Hayley smiles in understanding like she knows where I'm coming from. "You're doing the right thing here, Liz."

"I hope so, Hays."

"Well let's go." Hayley says to Eliza getting up from the bed and leaving the room with Eliza following her. "Go where?"

"We need to go into quarter to buy some poison for the baby?"

"What kind of poison?"

"Wolfsbane"

"Wolfsbane!"

"Yep."

"Oh man." Eliza moans. "Hayley I want to get rid of the baby, not kill myself in the process."

"Relax, Liz. Just a few drops to kill the baby, not yourself."

"You do realize that you'll feel this pain too you know, were linked remember." Eliza says to Hayley pointy.

"I'm aware, but it will be worth in the end to be free from all of this." Hayley sighs.

The two girls start making their way downstairs and out the front door. Eliza and Hayley make their way into the quarter hopefully without notice of being discover by anyone namely a vampire named Marcel or Klaus. We would both be deep trouble.

Arriving in the French Quarter there were many people buzzing around. Bells ringing from people coming and going out of stores. Music playing. Kids laughing. People talking.

Hayley and I saw a carriage with a horse pulling it pass by us. Looking around we saw a girl about to close up shop. I saw it was a witch's store. Hopefully she has what we need.

Running in that direction, Hayley and I called out "Hey, hey, wait." The dark skinned girl look over at us and said "We're closed. Sorry."

"I just need one tiny little herb. Please." I ask the girl.

"Which herb?"

"Crushed aconite flower." Hayley responded. The girl look at us in shocked and close the store door behind her.

"Wolfsbane. That's a poison. Looking to kill a wolf? She asks us.

"Just a little one." I said to her hesitantly. The girl look down at my stomach and told us "Give me a minute. She went back inside to get the required herb.

Hayley and I look around the busy French Quarter nervously. I didn't want to be here. I was hoping the girl would hurry up. I didn't want us to get caught. I wanted out of this mess, but without dying in the process. Hearing the bell on the door opening, we look up as the girl came back out with the Wolfsbane in hand. Handing it to me she said "Cut it with jimson weed, a few drops in some hot tea that should do it."

"Here." I hand her some money, but she stop me saying "It's ugly town for wolves, you're doing the right thing." The girl told me in s serious tone. I hope so, I thought.

Pocketing the money and looking around me making sure nobody saw anything. Hayley and I walked down the side walk unware of the girl watching us walk away or the phone call that would seal our fate.

"Where in the world are we going to find jimson weed?" I asked Hayley "The Bayou. I'll go check the Bayou, you go buy some hot tea, but be careful."

"Same to you." As Eliza watches Hayley take off for the bayou, I look around for a place to get hot tea. I finally come across a place called Coffee and Tea House. Opening the door and hearing the bell above jingle. I walk inside and make my way to the counter. "The man at the counter ask "What can I get for you today?"

"One hot tea please to go."

"Coming up, just have a sit and I'll get it ready for you."

"Thank you." Taking a sit, I bounce my knee up and down looking around the coffee house. There are metal gray chairs and wooden tables. Some chairs with soft padding and hard back to them. Wall to wall wood. Some painting on the walls and writing on the walls as well. The floor has a marble stone on it.

Looking up at the man as he calls "Mame, you're order is ready." Thank goodness, I thought.

Getting up from my chair, I walk to the counter and pay the man for the tea. After thanking him again, I picked up very carefully because it's very hot and exited for store. Looking around one more time to make sure I wasn't seen, I made my way over to the sidewalk where I saw Hayley waiting for me.

"Hey, hey."

"Did you get it?"

"Yep."

"You ready to do this?"

"Not really no, but let's just get it over with." I told Hayley. The faster I get it over with, the faster we can find our family instead of being on house arrest by Klaus Mikaelson.

Sitting down on the bench, I watch Hayley cut the jimseed weed and the Wolfsbane and mix it together and then hand it to me as I drop a few drops into my hot tea.

"Come on Eliza, one upset stomach, and all this stupid drama is ancient history." I said to myself as Hayley watch me.

I started mix it together and brought the cup to my lips hesitating. Could I really do this? Killed this baby. I move the cup away from my lips. "I can't do it Hayley."

"I figure." She said sadly. "Will figure out something else okay?" "

"Okay."

Looking up we hear a noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here."

"The quarters no place for us right now."

Getting up from the bench and looking around to make sure nobody was around, we turn to leave when there was vampire with in front of us saying "Dumb move coming into the quarter, you two wolves are coming with me."

Feeling fury race into my veins I said "I have had it up to hear with vampires telling what to do!" I yell out at him throwing my hot tea with Wolfsbane in his face as he yells out in pain covering his face. Turn around I see two more vampires standing there blocking our way. Before either one of them can make a move toward us, one vampire's neck is snap, another one had his heart rip out.

Looking to see who killed them, I see Rebekah Mikaelson still holding the vampire's heart in her hand saying "That's no way to treat a pregnant woman. I do hate bad manners."

Feeling relief course through my veins at being save from the vampire, I also felt guilty because of the reason we were in the quarter in the first place. I had a feeling Klaus won't be too happy when he finds out what I almost did this our baby.


	14. House Of Rising Son Part 3

After Rebekah rescue us, she picked up the two death vampire's bodies and grabs onto mine and Hayley's hands and vampire speed us back to the house where Klaus was just arriving also. When he saw the vampire bodies in Rebekah's hands he was furious. She drop them onto the pavement. Klaus turned toward both Hayley and I and said ""This is why I told you both to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the quarter. I had a plan, your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril."

One of the vampire started moving and Rebekah started toward him but Klaus stop her saying "Leave him. You've done enough, don't you think, leaving a trail of dead bodies like a roadmap to my door?"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed, and don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's see you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so the he could save you from your selfish rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which as you know little sister protect them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect, so I created a day zero and got their first.

Marcel had just lost thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine before he'd had a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart.

So, this one I'm going to drain of vervain and compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so the he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." Klaus says as he drags the still alive vampire as me, Rebekah and Hayley headed inside.

All three girls stopped in front of the door as Klaus drops the vampire's body and says "Does anyone have any more question? No. Good. Because I have a question, Eliza and Hayley? What were you two doing in the bloody French quarter in the first place?" Eliza keeps her head down and stays quiet. She's too ashamed to look Klaus in the eye to tell him what's she almost did.

"Answer me!" Klaus yelled making both girls jump. Rebekah jumps in saying "leave them be."

Eliza could feel her temper flaring up again. Klaus wanted to know so badly, then so be it. Eliza marches up to Klaus ignoring Hayley protest. "You wanted to know what we were doing. Hayley and I were buying poison, so we could put your little baby out of its misery and be free from all of this and you!" Eliza yells.

Apparently Klaus didn't like that, because he vamps speed toward me and pins me to the wall in a choke hold while Hayley and Rebekah try to get him off. Hayley eyes turn gold while she jumps onto Klaus's back and tries to pry his hands off of me.

I could hear Rebekah calling out "Nik, Nik" Trying to get him to let go, but apparently he was too far gone in his anger to hear her. I finally felt the pressure loosen when Rebekah vamp speed Klaus away saying "Keep your hands off her. She's pregnant for god sake!" Hayley removes herself from Klaus's back and runs toward me to see if I'm okay. It wouldn't be the first time I've been choked by a vampire.

"You okay. Yeah. I'll just have a sore neck for a while, wouldn't be the first time." Hayley stays by my side as we watch Rebekah and Klaus talk. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it, you attack her." Klaus looks in our direction and back toward Rebekah.

"It's okay to care. It okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted."

Klaus sighs as he sits on the bench with Rebekah following him. Hayley and I watch them. I felt like I was intruding on a family moment. I could see the heartbroken look on Klaus's face at what he almost try to do to me and my baby. He then informs us that "I gave Elijah to Marcel." Rebekah looks over at Klaus with a shock look on her face. "What?"

Avoiding eye-contact Klaus answers Rebekah saying "Marcel was nervous. It was bad enough one original returned, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?" Rebekah asking her brother in shock.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wishes that the baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like, there's the door. See if I care." Klaus gets up and walks away leaving us alone with our thoughts.

A few minutes pass and Rebekah was heading outside for some fresh air I assume. I figure now what be a good time to get the sliver daggers and bring them to her since Klaus likes to dagger his sibling for punishment.

" Where you going." Hayley asks me. I just turn around and motion her to follow me. I couldn't exactly say out Loud what I was doing, because Klaus would probably hear me and take them back. I couldn't have that. Those daggers were our safe haven.

Making our way upstairs to our room with Hayley following me inside. I open the night stand draw and take out the daggers showing to Hayley what I was doing. I whisper to her quietly "I'm going to give these to Rebekah so she can go find Elijah and bring him back." She nods. Exiting our room, we climb back down the stairs and head outside where Rebekah is sitting. Both Hayley and I sit quietly as Rebekah looks over at us.

I start the conversation first saying "I know you don't know us very well, but thanks." We really appreciate what you did in there." Rebekah smiles at us saying "Us girls have got to look out for each other."

"What is it with you two? I mean, you say you hate him, but the way you deal with him. It's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

Rebekah sighs "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, decided to quit them is like losing apart of yourself, but sometimes the hate is just so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine Klaus killed. He did it again and again every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until finally I stopped falling in love. He said he was protection me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister until one day there was."

I couldn't believe how overprotection Klaus was with his siblings when it comes to love. Here is another reason to not fall in love with Elijah, because I could end up just as their lovers have. I wouldn't leave my sister to face this world alone and I have a daughter or son to take care of. I just wonder how overprotection Klaus would get when our child is born. I'm afraid to find out.

Turning back to the conversation that Hayley and I were listening to about how Marcel was the one good enough for Rebekah, but Klaus decline her the chance at happiness.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" I ask Rebekah.

"Because if I cross my brother, there's a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

"What would you say if I said that the daggers wouldn't be a problem for you?"

"What are you talking?" Rebekah asks me wondering what the hell I was going on about.

Looking over at Hayley she hands me the daggers, I then turn to Rebekah showing her what I meant. Looking at the daggers in my hand she exclaim quietly "Oh my god."

"I found them under your coffin while Hayley and I were looking around down there. So if a couple of antique steak knives are the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back where he belong with his family, then here you go." Eliza handed the daggers to Rebekah who took them. Rebekah and Eliza share a smile. Bidding goodnight to Rebekah, Hayley and I returned back into the house and headed straight upstairs to our room to try to get some sleep. I was utterly exhausted after today's events.

"What a day huh?"

"Yep."

"I guess this is what life is like living with the Mikaelson huh?"

"I guess so. I wouldn't know, because I've never live with them before guess will find out now.

Hayley and Eliza share a smile and climb into bed and try to get some sleep. "Night, night."

Both girls settle in for the night hoping tomorrow will be better. With any luck Elijah would be coming home.

Morning finally came for Hayley and Eliza. They were glad for it. They didn't get much sleep last night. It was too hot. What is Klaus trying to do to us, barbecue us for what we try to do to his child? I hope not. Hayley and I just lay under the cover resting since we couldn't get any sleep. I could just rest my body. Hearing footsteps entering my room, I wonder who was coming to see me. I could feel someone's eyes on me making me very uncomfortable.

I open my eyes to see Klaus going through my bag taking out the Wolfsbane we bought to end the child. Was Klaus Mikaelson actually worried that I would still go through with it? I saw him picking up the bottle of Wolfsbane taking the top off and smelling it closing his eyes. "I didn't use it." I said to Klaus as he open his eyes putting the top back on and putting the bottle back into my purse. He didn't look very happy that I caught him going through my purse. Oh well. He shouldn't have enter my room without knocking first. I still lay in my previous position as I heard Klaus moved to my window. I sat up as Hayley excused her to go take a shower while Klaus and I talk. "We could barely sleep all right. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna."

Klaus was quietly for a while looking out the window before bringing up the question I dread to hear. "What stopped you, Eliza?" You and Hayley could have been free from all of this of me just as you wanted from me."

I look over at Klaus saying "yeah. Well when I was fighting off those vampires, I realized I wasn't just protecting myself or Hayley. I was protecting my child. Well our child, I should say." Maybe it has to do with the fact that our birth parents gave us up and our adoptive parents kicked us out. All I know is if push came to shove, I would fight to my last breath and killed anyone who would dare to harm her or him. If I couldn't harm the child, then I wouldn't let anybody else either."

As I was talking to Klaus he turned away from the window approaching me saying "I'm beginning to think were a lot alike you and I. We're both castoff who've learnt to fight when we're back into a corner."

Eliza sighs looking at Klaus saying "Well we're back into a corner now."

"Ah. That we are. It's time to fight little wolf. Klaus squeezes my shoulder and gets ready to walk out of the room, but I have question that need answer too. "This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his. Rebekah told us that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

Klaus turned back toward me as I waited for him to get his barring together and listen to what he had to say.

"I made Marcel everything that is he, I treated him like a son, and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him in our own way. Yet when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family built and make it his own. Now he's living in our home, he's sleeping in our beds. The letter "M" he stamps everywhere, it's not for Marcel, and it's for Mikaelson. I want it all back and if I have to push him out to get it, then that exactly what I'll do."

Klaus and Eliza share a small stare at each other as he back out of our share room stating "I'll have somebody see to the air conditioning."

"Much appreciate." Eliza states after Klaus leaves. While waiting for Hayley to get out of the shower I sat there thinking about Klaus's words. I guess me and Klaus were a lot alike. We both are determined to fight for this child. That's all I ever wanted for the child to have everything me and Hayley didn't. It felt nice to have somebody else in this fight with me. I don't feel so alone anymore. "Prepared for war, little wolf. We've got a hella ride ahead of us and I have a feeling it's going to be bumpy.

When Hayley finally finish in the bathroom, she came back in with a towel wrapped around her body and one in her hair.

"How did you talk with Klaus go?"

"It was fine."

"While you get dress, I've going to hop into the shower and get clean up. I feel so dirty and sweaty."

"Oh." Eliza sticks her head out into the bathroom doorway drawing Hayley's attention "Yeah."

"Klaus is going to get somebody to fix the air conditioning."

"Thank god. No way am I spending another night like last night"

Eliza smiles at her sister and gets into the shower to ready herself for another long and tiring day.


	15. Tangled Up In Blue Part 1

Tangled Up In Blue

By: Carly Lynn

The Originals Season 1 Episode 3

 **Author note: Hello all. This is a quick note to inform the fans of this story, that I made a website for this story. It's still in progress, but it's available for viewers.**

 **Also, I have made a SPN/TO Crossover Video called Doppelgangers in New Orleans if anyone would like to see it. Both links are listed on my profile.**

Later in the day in the Mikaelson household while Rebekah and Klaus were arguing downstairs, Eliza and Hayley were looking around the house and going through the rooms when they find Elijah's room. His room is just like the rest of the house. But for some reason I felt at home in here. Didn't understand why. Maybe because I felt closer to him being in here enough thought I shouldn't.

Looking around there are painting on the walls, chairs and a wooden golden chest near the door. A set of double doors that probably led to his bedroom suite. Getting curious Hayley and I walked over to the chest and open to see it full with a bunch of things inside like a violin, a bunch of black and white photos in golden frames, journals. There was one photo that stood out to Eliza and it was a head-shot of Elijah. She reaches inside and careful picked up the golden frame photo.

Holding it in her hand looking at it, she still missing him and is still very angry that he abandoned her in her condition and a new town she wasn't familiar with.

A bunch of Marcel's vampires tried to kill her if it wasn't for Rebekah. The werewolves were outcast. She was afraid her sister and her would be caught and killed.

She most definitely wasn't comfortable living alone with Klaus either or Rebekah because she doesn't know them that well yet. Klaus almost choked her to death, because she wanted to get rid of the baby that he apparently didn't want, but now did. He daggers his siblings to protect them. That man was so confusing half the time. Hell, this whole family was confusing.

She doesn't like to depend on people, because they normally let her down. She doesn't trust people easily easier except her sister Hayley who would never betrayed her.

Hayley looking over her sister's shoulder to see what had her attention "You missed him, don't you?" Hayley said with sympathy.

"More than I care to admit. I don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's his caring natural or whatever or maybe it's the first time someone actually cares about us, you know. Maybe we can finally have that family we've always dream of you know, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. "She places the photo back inside the chest upside down not wanting to look at his face any longer for fear she crack or possible destroyed the photo.

Seeing the hurt look on her sister's face, she decides to try and cheer her up.

"Eliza and Elijah sitting in a tree. Kissing. First comes love, then comes marriage, and Lizjah with a baby carriage. " Hayley singsong to Eliza with a smirk while rocking her arms indicated her holding a baby.

Eliza turned quickly around swatting her sister's shoulder.

"Hush, Hayley." Eliza blushes.

"You and I both know it's true." Hayley says with a smirk.

"Lizjah with a baby carriage." Eliza looks her sister confused.

"Yeah. That's you're guys ship name." Hayley smirks.

Eliza just rolls her eyes at her sister. Leave it to Hayley to come up with something like that. "Elijah must be a hoarded, look at all the stuff he's collected over the years."

"Well, he's been alive for a thousands of years, he has plenty of time to collect stuff."

"So true."

"What about the journals, are you going to read them? You must be curious about this guy." Hayley asks me.

"I don't know Hayley. I don't want to invade his privacy." Eliza felt wrong to do this to Elijah. Even though she's angry at him, she doesn't want to hurt him this way. Just because he share one set of memories from his past doesn't mean I want to know more. Even though I'm a little curious about him and his family. I just want to know what I'm getting myself, my sister and my daughter or son into.

"Well the guy's not here and Rebekah and Klaus are still arguing. We have plenty of time. It's not like were going anywhere. Were on house arrest." Hayley says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

I knew Hayley was bored, just like I was. There's not much to do when you can't go nowhere. As long as I was pregnant and being held hostage here because of the witches, I might as well do something fun.

"All right, but on one condition Hayley. I'm doing this for the safety of us. I want to know exactly what kind of family I'm bringing my son or daughter into."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Pulling out a thick journal with a black leather cover with a big M for Mikaelson on the cover, Hayley and I sat down cross-legged on the floor and I open to the first page reading along with Hayley as I swear I can here Elijah's voice in my head.

"August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity they once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality." My minds flashes back to when Rebekah save us from the vampires attacking us in the quarter. After coming back from the flashback, I turn my attention back to the book in my lap and continue reading. "However, the true problem remains by my brother Niklaus."

My mind flashing to last night when I open the front door of the house to see Klaus dumping gasoline onto the dead vampires that attack us and lights them on fire. As they burn I came back inside. I knew Klaus was angry for what I did, but I can't undo what's been done.

I come back again from my flashback and focus my attention on Elijah's journal.

"He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I as their eldest brother can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of family united. For If I failed our family's legacy will end in darkness."

"Wow." Hayley replies after finishing what I read. "He's very determined to save his family isn't he? He really thinks this baby and you will be Klaus's redemption? Hayley asks me.

"Apparently so, but redemption is a rocky road." I just hope he's up for the challenge. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"True, true."

Closing the book, I get up with Hayley's help and close the chest back and as we make our way out of Elijah's room, I close the door back and we make our way downstairs into the living room where we can hear Rebekah and Klaus talking about me with the journal in my hands.

Walking into the room gaining both Rebekah and Klaus attention I said "The werewolves would like to know what the plan is?"

Hearing Klaus voice I turned my attention to him. "Well that depends what plan you mean loves. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah "hmms" while picking up a letter opening and throwing it toward Klaus who catches it.

Ignoring there antics I said "The plan to rescue Elijah, you know the good brother the one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." I said angrily. I wasn't in the mood for games from this two.

"In the front, if we're be specific." Klaus inform me smartly with a smirk. Oh how I wished I could wipe it off his face.

"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan or what?" I said frustrated.

"Okay." Klaus sighs and making his way into another room in his house as well follow him and sits down in a chair and says to us "Well firstly Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He's my friend albeit one who is unware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless, and secondly I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust."

"If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particular nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently, and thirdly sister please."

Turning our attention to Rebekah I heard her say "And thirdly the plan as you have demanded is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

I look skeptical at them. Not believing that was the whole plan. "That's not the whole plan is it?"

Rebekah laughs a little saying "Oh please, Klaus maybe a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

"That's only plan A Luv. There's always a plan B."

"And what exactly is Plan B, Klaus.'

Klaus grins a little saying "War."

I wasn't exactly happy after hearing that. I didn't want to bring my baby into a war zone.

War equals deaths. I most certainly didn't want myself, Hayley or my baby caught in the crossfire.

Excusing myself from Klaus and Rebekah, Hayley and I return to our room as I place Elijah's journal onto my night stand thinking over Klaus and Rebekah's words. I turned toward Hayley saying "I need you to promise me something." I stated to her seriously.

"Anything." Hayley says turning her attention toward me "If anything should happen to me, I want you to promise me that you would get yourself and your niece or nephew as far away from this city as you can."

"Eliza's nothing going to happen to your or the baby. You'll be fine." Hayley says ignoring my plead with tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to lose me and I understand. The Baby and I are the only family she has left, but I need so sort of insurance that if I die they will be safe from harm.

"Hayley please." I grab my sister's hands between my own.

"Were in a war zone Hayley and if I don't make it and the baby does, I want someone who I trust to take care of him or her for me."

"I know you don't want to lose me, I don't want to die either. I just planning for the future. I have no idea how bad this war will get. Just please promised me that at the first signed of danger you get your niece or nephew and yourself the hell out of New Orleans."

Hayley takes a deep breath holding back tears and looks at Eliza saying "I promised."

Eliza release a breath and hugs her sister tight saying "thank you, thank you." Hayley returns the hugs squeezing her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears at the thought of losing her sister for good.

An hour later Rebekah, Klaus and Sophie return to the mansion together. While there in there talking Hayley and I walk back and forth from the door way and back listening. I overhear Sophie saying "Are you out of your mind? No way."

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."

I look over at Hayley worried and she looked back at me with the same emotion. If she dies, so do we. We were still magically linked. What the hell is Klaus thinking?

Turning back to the conversation in the room, we continue to listen in. "Yes. About that, it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon the way he knows when a witch is using magic. Girl about yay high, cute as a button, angry issues."

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie ask them.

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw my out of window with her bloody mind." Rebekah answer Sophie angrily.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. Your witches, I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." Klaus says trying to reason with Sophie.

"Davina would sense it." I could feel Sophie walls coming down, Klaus and Rebekah were actually getting through to her. I was actually surprise.

"Unless, of course another witch say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." As much as I agree with Sophie about Katie not dying she did sell my sister and myself to Marcel.

Both me and Hayley jump when we heard a bang and then Klaus's voice saying "Sophie Deveraux you're in no position to be so principled. You can't when a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't, your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic who knew she'd be caught?"

"Did she attempt to flee?" Klaus ask Sophie. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." Sophie inform them.

"And who, pray tell, in Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asks Sophie

Taking a deep breathe Sophie answers "Katie's boyfriend Thierry." After the conversation between them Sophie agree to the locater spell to find Elijah. I was happy that were able to get through to her. Since I was satisfied with the way the plan was going, we returned upstairs to read through some more of Elijah's journals while we waited for the outcome of the plans. I'm planning on telling him that I read through his Elijah's for safety reasons hopefully he won't be to mad as I don't use this information against him. I hope I never have too, because even though he abandoned me, I wasn't that crude. I wasn't that heartless either.

"I bet you're tickle pink that your Romeo is coming back to you." Hayley tells Eliza teasing her.

"Hush, Hayley." Eliza says holding back a blush.

"You're blushing."

"Will you behave, please?"

"I'm your sister Liz, you know I'm gotten tease you until you admit you're In love with Elijah."

"I'm not in love with him. I just care about him that's all and even if I was in love with him, I don't want my feeling for Elijah to be because he's protecting me, I want to love him for him."

"You don't think you're feeling for Elijah are real?" Hayley asks skeptically.

"Well it's just we never had anyone care for us like Elijah was doing and plus I'm pregnant and my hormones are over the place and I feel not safe when he's not around. When he was around me I feel at peace and now he's not, I'm scared."

"I'm scared for the both of us Hays. Our main protector is gone and I don't know what to do."

"Hey, were going to get through this in one piece. I can definably promise you that. If I had to find some way to break the witches hold over us, we'll get the hell out of here together and never look back." Eliza nods accepting her sister's words. From this day forward they would protect themselves and not depend on vampires and any other supernatural being. They will battle through this war and win or die trying.


	16. Meeting the Wolves

Meeting the wolves

Later that night while Klaus and Rebekah were at Marcel's gala putting the plan into motion. Hayley and I walk out into the backyard of the Mikaelson manor to look around. They have a beautiful pool out back that I would love to take a swim in if I wasn't pregnant and worried about catching a cold. Klaus would probably have my head. There are beautiful roses growing in the gardens and big beautiful trees all around. This is a place that I would love to bring my daughter or son back her to play or to just enjoy the sun shine.

It is just absolutely breathtaking out here. They must compel people to keep it in good condition.

"It is a nice night out tonight." Hayley says.

"I agree. It's just so peaceful. We better enjoy it while we can, because as soon as Rebekah and Klaus's plan gets set in motion, it's going to be hectic."

"Amen sister, amen."

As we continue to look around, I have a feeling we were being watched and it didn't help that I heard a crunching sound either. "Did you hear that?" I ask Hayley who nodded. Putting her body in front of mine for protection as we slowly make our way to the place where the sound came from. As we headed into the direction of where the sound coming from, I felt a pull like someone or something was pulling me in that general direction.

Stopping at the garden wall we look into the wooden area to see to our surprise three werewolves looking at us. "Werewolves, Hayley." I said to her in shocked and surprise. Seeing the same express on her face we turned our attention back to the wolves. They were beautiful. They all look like siblings. They had the same golden ring around their pupils. We thought all the wolves were gone and now we have hope of finding some family left after all.

"They must be siblings. That one there is a girl with a grayish white and black fur. She's beautiful. I'm almost jealous of her looks."

Hayley laughs at me as we turned our attention to the two male werewolves. Both Hayley and I felt drawled to them. One of the male wolves that capture my attention was the one with dark brown, white, blond, grayish fur mixed together. He's beautiful. The more I look at him, I feel a connection. He growls a little at me and I felt my wolf inside me response.

My wolf like this wolf and I couldn't denial the attraction I felt toward this wolf or the pull I felt toward him earlier when I first heard the noise. It was like his eyes were piercing into my very soul, kind of like Elijah's eyes were. Shaking that though out of my mind.

Looking over at Hayley I could tell she felt the same way about her wolf. His fur is grayish white with some blond and black mixed in.

"Hayley you're drooling." I said to my sister, nudging her side with my elbow.

"Stop it, Liz. He's hot okay. My wolf inside is practically clawing at me to get out and meet him." She growl at me.

"There both hot, Hays." I said to my sister agreeing. My wolf was also practically clawing to get out to, but because I'm pregnant I can't turn.

"You already have a hot boyfriend coming back to you, this one is mind." I could have swore that I heard two growls coming from the girl and boy wolf.

"As you wish, dear sister. As long as he treats you right, that's all I care about, but if he hurts you, then I will rip him to shreds."

"Thanks dear sister, it's nice to know you have my back. The same goes for Elijah if he hurts you, I'll rip him to shreds too. " Looking over at the two wolf who growl before starting growling again. " I think someone is jealous or they just don't like vampires."

"Werewolves and vampires generally don't get along. Our bite could killed a vampire." Eliza nodded at Hayley's words. That was another reason she couldn't be with Elijah. She didn't want to accidently kill him. Plus his family has issues with werewolves. She didn't know what he could possibly see in her. She was a beast, a monster, a killer.

Hearing a voice behind us saying "You're not supposed to be out here ladies." Tearing our attention from the wolves we look to see a black young woman wearing a multi -color shirt. Her hair is brown, parted down the middle with hair on either side of her shoulders. Hayley takes a step in front of me not trusting anyone at his point. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you girls. I'm Sabine, we met. I'm one of Sophie's friends.

Recognizing her I said "You're one of the witches."

"Sophie just asked me to keep you ladies company while everyone is out."

Sabine look over at the wolves and says to us "You know, the wolves are drawn to you girls. We both turned to see the two male wolfs still there.

"Especially you Eliza. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf." You and Klaus made something special."

Smiling shying I said "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is gonna make us one big happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what it is." I said rubbing my hands on the stomach.

"You know, I can do something about that if you want, I mean find out if it's a boy or girl."

"I though you couldn't do witchy stuff around here." I said look at her suspiciously.

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious."

Looking over at Hayley, she nods.

I nod over to Sabine as we make our way back into the house.

Arriving into the kitchen, Sabine says "Lay down on the table." I lay down on the table with Hayley by the side watching Sabine careful making sure she doesn't try anything bad. She pulls out a golden neckless with a talisman on it as she hangs it over my stomach and we wait to see what it would do. When it starts to swing back and forth, Sabine says "I think it's a girl." Hayley and I smiled at each other as she squeezes my hand in happiness.

Our happy bubble is destroyed when Sabine and I notice the neckless going around in circle instead of back and forth. "Wait."

"Wait what. Please don't tell me I'm having a mini Klaus." Watching the necklace and Sabine for few more minutes before she drops it and gasp while throwing her head back saying "Hoc est infantima malom.  
Nos omnia perdetu el eam. Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perdetu el eam." Grabbing onto Hayley's hand I sit up and begin to wonder what the hell is going on. What were the witches trying to pull here? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to tell me the gender of my baby. This was probably an attempted to hurt us even more.

After Sabine came back from her witches' trans, we were both looking at her suspiciously. "I have go."

"Wait, what the hell what that?" Sabine ignoring my calls as we trying to catch up with her to find out what's going on. "Stupid witches." I mutter.

"What the hell was that about?" "I don't know. You trust witches to do something right for once in their lives."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't feel any different than before."

Leaving the kitchen we make our way back upsides into our room where Elijah's journal were still sitting on my nightstand.

I decided to do some detective work and maybe read some more of Elijah's journal after I'm done. I'm actually enjoy reading his journal, there very interested and plus it gives me some insight into the original family.

Setting up the laptop onto the desk computer with Elijah's journal open onto the desk and plug the laptop into the outlet, I turned the laptop on and got comfortable in my desk chair and place the laptop onto my lap "What are you doing?" Hayley asks me.

"Some detective work. I'm going to try to find out what the hell Sabine with saying."

"Sounds good." Hayley pulls up a chair next to me as I click on internet explorer and type in google waiting for the page to load. While this was happening, I heard footsteps coming into my room looking, up I see Klaus entering.

He was dress all in black. I would be lying if I didn't say he look good, but my mind was torn between the werewolf I saw tonight and my feeling for Elijah. I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire then was necessary. I most certainly didn't want to be torn between two guys or add another one to that equation either. Klaus only cares about the baby, not me. I was fine with that. I wasn't looking for love right now anyway. All I care about was giving birth to the child in one piece and making it out alive of this upcoming war.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I turn my attention to Klaus "Hello, can we help you?"

"I thought you girls like to know Elijah is returning to us." Eliza smiles shyly looking down at her lap. She can practically feel both her sister and Klaus's gaze on her, but she ignores it. "Congratulation. I guess being diabolical has its perks." I said to Klaus looking up at him.

Klaus takes a deep breath looking over at the book I have open on the desk saying bitterly "you hardly know him, yet you missed him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Making eye contact with Klaus I trail very careful to answer he's question. "He was kind to us, Klaus. That's all. It's been a while since someone has actually gave a damn about us. Look I have no idea what kind of history you and your brother have when it comes to women, but my sister and I won't no part of it. Falling in love is the least of my problems right now, Klaus. But know this, I would never do anything to take your child away from you. I'm not that heartless. I was never keep a child from his or her parents." I could see a thousand emotion play onto his face at what I said. I meant what I said I was never take our son or daughter from Klaus no matter how evil he was or is.

Eliza and Klaus have a little stare down before turning his back and getting ready to leave the room when I remember what I learned tonight I think he deserve to know. "Hey." I called out to Klaus. He stopped, but didn't turned around. "We learned something today. We think it's a girl." I said to Klaus with a little smile on my face. I couldn't see him, but I swear he was smiling too.

"Also one more thing you need to know, before you leave. I made Hayley promise me if this war gets too bad, she's to get the hell out of New Orleans with our child for safety. I think you and I both can agree to that. Nothing's more important than the safety of our family and our child." I could see Klaus tense up at this, but I reminded him that I would never take the child away from him and I meant it.

After Klaus leaves our room, we getting started on trying to translate the words Sabine was saying. So far we weren't having any luck what so ever. Maybe we needed a witch's book or something, but since I don't trust witches and we can't leave the house we were screw. "This is ridiculous." I said frustrated at our lack of finding nothing.

"What if it's just the witches just toying with us again?"

"I wouldn't put it pass them?"

"Witches, witches, witches." Eliza shakes her head disgusted.

"I'll be so glad when this baby is out of me, so I can maybe go back to normal."

"You and me both sister."

"It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah." I power off the laptop and close it and place it back onto the desk. Already dress in our night clothes, we climb into our share bed and try to get some sleep. It was actually less hot in our room after Klaus had someone look into the air condition.

"Night."

"Night."

Getting settled in bed the Marshall sister fall fast asleep.


	17. Baby Bayou Doctor Part 1

Baby Bayou Doctor

By: Carly Lynn

Eliza and Hayley were woken up from there peaceful slumber the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on their bedroom door. "Come in." Eliza calls out sleepy as Hayley just pulled the covers over her head mumbling "It's too early." Laughing at her sister's antics, she gets up in a rightful positive against her pillow, the door opening revealing Rebekah as the person who was disturbing their peaceful slumber.

"Good morning." Rebekah smile at me. "Sorry for the early morning wakeup call"

"Morning. "It's okay. What can I do for you on this lovely early morning?" Eliza asks Rebekah sarcastically.

Rebekah ignoring my comment saying with a sigh "I'm actually here to tell you and your sister to get up and get dress, one of the witches, Agnes wants to talk to you."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." I told Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded to me as she left the room closing the door behind her while I sat there thinking what on earth could the witches want now. It's bad enough they are holding us hostage in New Orleans, Hayley and I were almost attack by vampires plus what happen with Sabine last night wasn't doing anything for my nerves either.

"Hayley." Eliza whisper softly

"Hmm." She says sleepy.

"We need to get dress and get downstairs, apparently one of the witches named Agnes wants to talk to me."

"Whatever for." She says grumpy.

"I don't know, but Rebekah said she's here and wants to talk with me. About what? She didn't say and I feel a lot better if I had my sister, by my side when we go down there." Eliza says to her sister trying to convince her to get up.

"Fine." Hayley says growling, throwing the covers off of her and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Eliza smiles happily at her sister.

While waiting for Hayley to finish up in the bathroom, Eliza walks over to her and Hayley's share closet to find something suitable to wear for the day.

Finally Eliza picked a blue tank top with some blue jeans with a little blue jacket to go over the tank top. She knows she should dress warmer, but between the New Orleans heat and her body temperature, she rather not over-heat herself. That could be dangerous to her health and the baby and she rather not face the raft of Klaus Mikaelson's ire again anytime soon. The first time had been terrifying.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Eliza turns toward the sound to see Hayley coming out. "You took you're time." Eliza smirks at her sister.

"Beauty takes time, sis." Hayley inform her sister matter of factly.

Eliza laughs and makes her way into the bathroom to get clean up and refresh for whatever the witches have planned for her today. She is so sick of those witches. She wants nothing more than to be free of them and this bloody town.

Who knew trying to find information about your parents would lead to this. I'm beginning to wonder if this is all worth at all. Will we ever get the answers we're looking for or will we forever be condemn to this miserable life were in now?

After finishing getting ready, Eliza makes her way out of the bathroom to see her sister dress in a white tank top with a brown, black, gray sweater on top of the tank top with black jeans to complete the outfit.

"You're looking good sister." Eliza tells her sister after looking her outfit over.

"So do you." Hayley tells her back.

"You ready."

"Not really, no, but let's get this over with."

Both girls making their way out of their share room and walking down the stairs to see both Agnes and Rebekah in the living sitting on the couch waiting for us to come down. Joining them on the couch, I took ahold of Hayley's hand for comfort.

Looking over at Rebekah she is typing away on her laptop not noticing our presence in the room. She must have been hard at work trying to find the attic that Davina had Elijah in. I wish her the best of luck. Elijah belongs with family, not dagger away from them. I understand Klaus's reasoning for doing what he did, but he could of as least weigh his option a little bit more. He couldn't at least found out what Marcel plan on doing to him first, before just handling him over. It make me wonder if I ever got into a situation like Elijah was in. Would Klaus just handle me over like I was just nothing, I hope not. Because I could guarantee that I wouldn't forgive Klaus for a very, very long time if he did.

Pulling myself for my thoughts and Hayley and I turned our attention Agnes wonder what she wanted to talk to me about.

"You wanted to talk to me." I ask Agnes getting straight to the point of this conversation. The fastest we could get this over with, the best it was for me.

"Yes, I'm meaning to ask you how you're baby and you are doing after the latest attack?"

"Were both doing great actually." I said to her.

Were both Marshall girls, were both strong and both fighters." I said to her wondering where the sudden concern about myself and my baby had come from. I bet it has something to do with Sophie. If myself and my sister die, Sophie wouldn't be too far behind us.

"Well to be absolutely sure, I think a checkup is in order. For your peace of mind, Eliza." Agnes told me.

"I told you Agnes, were fine." I said not buying her sudden concern about my child safety.

"You're overdue for a checkup, Eliza."

"What am I going to do, pop into the quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf and her sister werewolf escorted by a witch. Nothing to see here at all." I told Agnes sarcastically.

Rebekah chose that moment to speak up since we've been in the room. "A lot of woman would kill to have a child, just like myself. Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."

"I do care about my child, Rebekah. I love him or her with all my heart. I'm just not buying Agnes's sudden concern for my wellbeing."

"I understand your concern Eliza. I know a doctor out in the bayou off the beaten path. Now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you tonight after hours, just us. Me, your sister and yourself. Vampires will never get a word of it."

Looking over at Hayley to see what she thought, she nodded at me. Turning my attention back to Agnes I said "Okay, fine. Baby Bayou doctor it is."

She nods happily that I agree. Getting up ready to leave, I grab her arm and said "If this is another attempt on my baby's life. I will killed you."

Nodding her head nervously at me, I release her arm. Hayley and I follow Agnes out of the house to her car to be on time for the appointment. I just hope and pray I wasn't making a mistake or walking right into a trap.


	18. Baby Bayou Doctor Part 2

Baby Bayou Doctor Part 2

By the time we had arrive at the clinic, night had fallen. Agnes pulled her car to a stop in front of a red shack. I could see the lights on showing that they were open for business. Looking over at Agnes I asked skeptical "This is the doctor office."

"Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go. She won't bite." Looking over at Hayley, she nods okay and they both exited the vehicle and shut the door close, making their way inside the doctor's office unaware of the phone called Agnes just made. Me and my sister had just walk right into a trap. How could I had been so stupid?

Walking inside I was greeted by a blondie hair woman wearing a blue shirt with while flower design on it at the front desk. "Ms. Marshall." I nodded.

"You must be Dr. Paige." I ask her.

"I am. Shall we get started?" She asks me with a smile.

"Yes." I agree.

"Follow me please."

Hayley and I walked into the examination room as Dr. Paige direct us into. Dr. Paige did the necessary check-up, she check my heart rate, my blood pressure and other things as well. When it came time to check the baby. She asked me to lay down onto the examination table. I did without question with Hayley holding my hand for support.

"I'm so excited." Hayley called out. She couldn't wait to hear how her niece or nephew was doing. I couldn't denial that I was excited as well. I hope my baby was doing okay with all the stress I've had with everything going on. This city was not the best place to have a pregnant woman.

I smile over at Hayley. Turning back toward Dr. Paige I saw she had a transducer in her hand with a little monitor in her hand. She places some gooey gel onto it before lifting up the bottom of my tank top and places it on my stomach.

I shivered a little because it was cold. Staying still and letting the doctor do her work. I could hear the babies' heartbeats. Wait a minute, babies. Looking over at Hayley I could see the same shocked expression on her face that is on mine.

"I guess congratulation are in order Miss Marshall, both of your babies' heartbeat is strong."

I didn't say anything to that right away. I was in shocked. Twins. Two babies.

Coming back to my senses as Dr. Paige remove the transducer from my belly and handed me a towel to wipe the gel off of my stomach, I said "I knew it. There tough just like their mom and aunt."

Looking back over at Hayley who had tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm going to be the best aunt those babies ever had."

Squeezing her hand, I sit up on the table to finish wiping the gel off my stomach and pull my tank top back down. Standing up from the table, I throw the paper towel away hearing Dr. Paige ask "That's unique birthmark you have there."

"We're pretty much done here right?" I ask her not wanting to stay here any longer. I was started to have a bad feeling and my wolf inside of me was going crazy right now. Like its warning me that danger is ahead. Hearing a buzzing sound coming from my phone. I picked it up to see a text from Rebekah asking me where Hayley and I were.

Before I could type a reply Dr. Paige tells me "Your blood pressure's a bit high. I've got something for it." She informs me for leaving the room and going into her another where Agnes was waiting. Taking this time to text Rebekah back saying Bayou Clinic with doctor.

After texting, both me and Hayley's head snap up to the window after hearing two wolf howls. Moving closer to the window we both look out to see reflection from a car's light pulling up outside. Looking back over into the room where I see both Agnes and Dr. Paige whispering to each other and it gave us a weird feeling.

Dr. Paige walk back into the room with a cup of water and a cup with pills inside it.

"Uh, you know. I'm actually not that good with pills." I said to her trying to buy us some time.

"Well, me neither, truth be told." She turned away from me going back to her doctor's supply counter as Hayley and I look toward the front of the clinic to see Agnes talking with a big burly man. Turning back around toward Dr. Paige I see her with a needle in her hand walking toward me to stick it in me. Hayley yells out "No!"

We grab her hand tight into our grip with the needle inside it causing her to yell out in pain and I head-but her in the face and stab the needle into her neck. She falls to the floor unconscious. "You okay?" Hayley asks me breathing heavily. "Yeah."

Before more could be said we heard heavy footfalls rushing into the clinic. We both run to the doorway to the examination room and shut the door locking out the people who were trying to hurt us. Moving away from the locked door, Hayley and I ran toward the window trying to get it open, before the people outside were able to break the door open and get us.

Moving aside I kept watch over the door as Hayley finally pulled the window up so we could get out. She motion for me to go through first and I did. Once I was safe outside the clinic, I turn back around to see Hayley making her way out as well. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she grab my hand and we ran into the night not once looking back.

Pausing behind a tree to try and catch our breath, we saw several warlocks with crossbows and guns bypassing us. Both Hayley and I looked over at each other as we both have a silently conversation that only us could see. We would kill as many people as we could to protect not just one baby, but two.

Sneaking up on one of the warlocks whose back was to us until he turned around to see us, I grabs him and threw him ion the ground to get him out of my way. Hayley ran down another one and broken his neck. Picking up the gun off the ground, I held it like a baseball bat and swung at another warlock coming my way. He fell to the ground.

Turning back around I saw one of the warlocks getting up from the ground and I ran him down. Once he was down, I pick up the ground and started beat him over and over again until he's dead. Nobody hurts my children and get away from it. Squatting over the dead warlock I could feel my eyes turning their yellow meaning I was in protected wolf mode and I would tear anyone to shreds right now. Looking up I see another warlock advancing onto me. Looking down at me as if I was vermin to him. Before he had a chance to tackle me, he's neck was snap. Pulling myself off the ground I see Rebekah and Hayley standing where the man was before. "I have to say, I'm impressed." I was so relieved to see Rebekah. Hayley walked over to me checking me over to make sure I was unscathed.

"How'd you find us?" I asked Rebekah.

"Your text got me halfway, vamp hearing did the rest."

"Who were they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever." I said looking over at the dead bodies on the bayou ground

"There's more of them. Run." Rebekah info us.

Not thinking twice, Hayley and I started running as fast as I legs could go. We weren't running as fast as we would have like since I was still trying from taking out all those warlocks.

Hearing several grunts from Rebekah, we stop to turn around to see Rebekah falling to the ground. We called out her name "Rebekah! "Before we could make a move toward her one of the witches' arrows piece my chest causing me to fall unconscious to the ground again for the second time since I've been here, hearing Hayley screamed by name ' Eliza!" before she too felt to the ground unconscious because we were linked thanks to Sophie. I hope she felt this too. Serve the bitch right.

As both Hayley, Rebekah and Eliza were both unconscious, leaving them variable to the warlocks to killed, the three wolves who had been watching the two girls came out of hiding. The female wolf pull Hayley and Eliza to safety and out of harm's way so that her two brothers could killed the warlocks.

When the two wolves saw the warlocks advancing on them with their gun and crossbow at the ready to fight, they started growling at them and jump on them tearing them to shred, even the female wolf join in the fighting as well as the other wolves came out of hiding to fight off the warlocks. They were protection their future queen and their family.

After every warlock was dead, the wolves went back into hiding except the three wolves that Hayley and Eliza saw the other night. They were making sure no other warlocks were around to hurt them. Both of the male wolves lay their head onto the two girl's chest to keep them warm until they return to the land of the living and return them to the Mikaelson siblings.

An hour later, Eliza and Hayley both awaken and groaning at the pain they felt. The two wolves lift their eyes when they hear the girl waking up. Opening their eyes to see the three wolves from the other night surrounding them in a circle like they were protection them and watching over them.

"Hello again." I said to the three wolves.

Pulling myself into a sitting position I yank the arrow out of my chest and started to get up with the help of one of the wolves and Hayley.

"You all right." I ask Hayley.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who have an arrow stick into her chest." Hayley says worried.

"Are you all right, Liz?" Hayley asks looking me over.

"I'm fine." I said brushing off her concern.

Walking over to the three wolves, I stroke their fur thanking them for keeping up safe.

"We better get back to the office, Rebekah must be worried sick."

"Yeah." Hayley said walking toward the wolves and I stroking their fur to thank them also for protection me and my babies.

I still couldn't believe that I was having twins. Can't wait to see Klaus's reaction to this.

With the three wolves leading the way, they walk with us to the edge of the bayou. Stopping at the edge we each thank the three wolves for helping us. We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for them.

Making our way to the shack, we walked by a car that the warlocks must have driven. We could hear a bunch of wolves howling to notify Rebekah and Klaus who were coming out of the shack that we were coming back. Klaus and Rebekah step toward us as Klaus walked over to me asking me or rather demanding "Eliza, what happen? Tell me what happen?"

"I don't know, Klaus. The only thing I remember is Rebekah telling us to run before she got knock down with an arrow and when I tried to go help her, an arrow hit my chest."

Klaus places his hand on my arm and looked me over saying "You've completed healed. There's not a scratched on you." He sounded relieve to know that I was okay. He even touch the side of my face and then took it away.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember." I said to Klaus matter of factly.

He shook his head. "No. Not that fast."

Rebekah came to me and my sister and pull her arms around us leading us to sit down on the stairs saying "Leave them alone. It's the baby, the vampire blood, Klaus's blood in your system. It can heal any wound."

Finally setting us down on the stairs she continue saying "Your own child heal you." I look over at her in awe. Placing my hands on my stomach, I knew both of my babies had my back. "Actually children."

"What?" Rebekah and Klaus said looking at me in shock.

"I find out tonight, that we're having twins" As the doctor was doing the ultrasound I heard two heartbeats." I said to them. They both look shock. I was too. "Twins." Rebekah asks and smiles. I nodded. I look over at Klaus to see his shock face. We started at each other for a minute before getting back to our main conversation.

"How did you girls escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed. Those men were ripped to shreds." Rebekah asks us. Taking a minute to get my barring's I look at Klaus saying I think it was the wolves. I think there trying to protect us."

"The witches were supposed to protect you." Klaus ranted while Hayley and I roll our eyes at him. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux."

"It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes." I correct for Klaus.

"Fine. Agnes, Sophie. It's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah says to him ending his rant.

Hearing his name I perk up a little bit asking "Elijah? You found him?" I ask Rebekah ignoring Hayley's glaze on me.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asked is that we take care of you girls."

Smiling a little at Rebekah's words and feeling happy that Elijah's returning to his family, ignoring Klaus's glaze on me. I speak up as the silence is too much to bare saying "Hey. So can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." I said to them standing up with Rebekah and Hayley's help too fast.

I begin to losing my balance as I feel faint and before I could hit the ground a third time, Klaus vamps speed over to me and catches me saying "Whoa! I've got you, love. I've got you." Feeling safe in Klaus's arm for the time being I lay my head on his shoulder to rest letting him carry me back home. Rebekah carry Hayley back also. With both girls safe in their arms, they vamp speed back to the house, setting us down into our share bed.

After placing us down and covering us up, Klaus and Rebekah turned off the light and close the door letting the she-wolves rest after their adventurous night. A night full of surprises for everyone.


	19. Trip To The Bayou Part 1

Trip to the Bayou

Waking up the next morning to the sound of the water running, Eliza sits back against the pillows while waiting for Hayley to finish in the shower thinking over the events that happen last night. She was still in shock over learning she was having twins. Boy when Klaus knocked you up, he does it right the first time around. Eliza laughs to herself shaking her head.

She was so grateful to the wolves who protected her, her children and her sister last night. Even thought they were ban from New Orleans, they still risk getting themselves caught by Marcel and his men protecting us and I would be forever grateful to them for this. I would have to find some way to repay them.

She also remembers how Klaus and Rebekah carry her sister and her back home after the events and she was also grateful to them for taking such good care of them. She knows the reason is because Elijah ask them too. I was also glad that Elijah was returning home where he belong.

I would be lying if it didn't make me giddied inside, but my emotion are still confusing right now. I feel a connection to my wolf and Elijah. But I refuse to get myself involve in a love triangle. There's a saying If you fall in love with the first one, then you wouldn't fall in love with the second one. She groans in her head at that saying. It doesn't really help her situation. She doesn't know who she loves.

Hormones are a real bitch when you're pregnant. I'll be glad when this pregnancy is over and my hormones die down where I could make sense of my feelings for who. These thoughts are going to drive me mad. Eliza sighs and puts her head in her hands. Eliza takes a deep breath in and out to calm her nerves.

Stress isn't really good for the twins and I can't afford to get upset. Last thing I need right now is to be admitted to a hospital for stressing myself out over feelings I may or may not have for the wolf or Elijah. My feelings right now for who are not my top priority. Getting through this pregnancy is.

I still think the reason behind my feelings are because I'm being taking care of. The wolf and Elijah are looking out for us when nobody else would or care to. I refuse to fall in love with anyone until this is settled. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not myself, Elijah or the wolf.

Eliza turns her head toward the sound of a door opening, seeing Hayley walk in from the bathroom steam bellowing behind her. "Morning. How we feeling this morning. Are the twins okay?" Hayley asks concern.

"Morning. I'm fine. The twins are fine. I'm just in need of hot shower and I will be back to normal. I feel icky."

Hayley nodded relieve that we were both okay. "I'm glad to hear it. " You go ahead and get yourself clean up and I'll go downstairs to get us something to eat."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

Hayley giggles at me and leaves the room as I make my way into the bathroom. I strip out of my icky clothing and put it inside the hamper and turned on the water. When it's hot enough, I step inside and close the door behind me and step under the spray letting the hot water cascade through my hair, down my front and back washing away the dirt. I can't believe I slept like this. I must've been tired. I never go to bed icky. Shaking those thoughts off, I reach for a sponge and some body wash and started washing myself all over. Getting rid of the dry blood left behind from the arrow that pierce my chest. Let me tell you something, getting pierce with an arrowhead is painful. I'm sorry my sister had to feel that pain. I hope Sophie felt it. She deserve it.

After washing myself down and rinsing myself off I grab the shampoo and pours a little in my hand and start scrubbing my hair. Eliza sighs softly, feeling much better. After rinsing off the shampoo, she turns the shower off and steps out into the bath room, grabbing a towel Hayley left behind and making her way back into her room. She grabs her underwear and puts it on before going to her closet to grab a purple tank top with black jeans and a leather jacket.

After getting dress, she goes back into the bathroom and plugs in the hair dryer and starts to dry her hair and comb through it to get the tangles out. After her hair is dry and comb. She unplugs and put it back under the sink and goes back to her bedroom to grab her boots, before making her way downstairs to the kitchen here Hayley is fixing breakfast.

Eliza makes her way to the counter and sits down while waiting for Hayley to finish. Hayley looks over at her sister and smiles happily that she looks so much better than last night. Picking up two bowls of cereal with two spoons inside, Hayley makes her way to the counter where I'm sitting at. She places my bowl in front of me and I pick up my spoon and start to scoop the sugary goodness of frosty flakes into my mouth. Enjoying the way the cold milk slides down my throat. Looking over at Hayley who had taking the seat next to me was also enjoying her bowl of cereal was laughing at my expression on my face. "Shut-up"

"You're acting like you never had cereal before in your entire life."

"Don't make fun of a pregnant lady and don't talk with your mouth full, it's not ladylike."

Hayley snorted at that comment. "Were wolves, sweetheart. Nothing about us is ladylike."

'Too true." Eliza and Hayley giggle at that comment and went back to eating their breakfast. After eating their breakfast and washing their dishes, Hayley and Eliza heard a door slam and someone being slam down into something. We move closer to the doorway of the living room to see Sophie, Klaus and Rebekah talking.

. "We had a deal. You protect my unborn children, I dismantle Marcel's army, and whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Eliza and Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." Hayley and I roll our eyes at Klaus's theatrics. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Eliza, Hayley and I are linked, remember? They die, I die."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah ask Sophie.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby?" I frowned. I like to know myself. I had a feeling it had to do with the reason Sabine couldn't confirm the gender of my babies.

"What kind of vision?" Klaus asks Sophie.

"She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asks Sophie in a deathly tone.

"Pretty much that your babies would bring death to all witches."

"Ah, well. I grow fonder of my children by the second." Klaus says with a smile. I just rolled my eyes. Of course Klaus would love that. He hates witches. I'm defiantly not there biggest fan either.

"Sophie, look. I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle babies whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me how extreme this faction is?"

"Elijah is talking to Davina?" Sophie ask shocked.

"Yeah, as we speak, I image."

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie grumbles while rolling her eyes.

"Do tell." Klaus advises her.

Hayley and I ask move closer into the living room to hear Sophie's story as well. "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister was devoted like our parents and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the quarter to travel and play, but I wanted to be a chef. So I can back to Rousseau's."

Flashback:

Sophie was drinking and dancing with friends of her's when her sister comes inside and Sophie looks over at her saying "Oh, Jane Anne! She screams in joy, placing her drink back onto the bar coming toward her sister saying "That's wasn't me" and then hugs her saying "Hi!" When Jane and Sophie pulled out of the hug, Jane says "Welcome home Soph. Can we go somewhere and talk? "Wanting to take to her sister in private.

"Just tell me." She asks eagerly

"The elders called a vote. We're moving forward with the harvest."

"What." Sophie replies shocked and worry.

Flashback ends.

"What the bloody hell is the harvest?"

"It's a ritual our coven does every 3 centuries so that the bond to our ancestor's magic is restored. We appease our ancestral. They keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?"

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations like Noah's art or the Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally and some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth.

"Was it." Rebekah ask Sophie, but before she could answer, Klaus phone ringed. He pulls his phone out of this pocket, looking at the caller and gets up answering saying "Marcel, bit early in the day for you isn't it?

"I know. I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run."

"Rather you than me. All that responsible seems like such a bore." Hayley and I rolled our eyes at Klaus. Sometimes that man is so full of himself.

"Well, this might spice things up." I just heard a bunch of dead witches in the bayou, the kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me."

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration." Hayley and I looked worried. The last thing we needed was Marcel finding out about the remaining werewolves and us right now.

"Well something killed them and may still be out there, and with your blood as the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me."

Well, why not?" I haven't been to the bayou in ages? I'm on my way?"

"Peace out, brother."

Klaus ended the called as Sophie started saying "You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Eliza and Hayley. I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to them, or to, you know that" Klaus says pointing to my stomach where the twins are.

"You are all class, Klaus." Eliza rolls her eyes again for the third time today.

"Stay put and save the rest of your story till I returned." Klaus inform Sophie as he left us all alone.

An hour later after Sophie left the house, going to pack supplies to collect the witches' remains Hayley and I started to follow up. Arriving at the cemetery to see Sophie collecting her things she turned around and saw us saying "Hey, what the hell?"

"You're going out there, anyway, aren't you? We want to go with you."

"No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning, don't need a repeat." I knew the feeling Sophie was talking about. She started walking toward the exit, but I stop her saying "What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes us and hates witches. So you'll be safer with us."

"Sorry If I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety." Sophie says to us skeptical and once again tries to leave, but I blocked her way once again slamming my hand on the brick wall. "Listen. The whole reason we came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about our family. Your sister is the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter into the bayou, and last night, pretty sure some guardian angel wolves saved our lives. So were coming with you whether you like or not."

"Could you three be more idiotic?" All three of us turned around to see Rebekah blocking the exit.

Groaning at being caught and voiding eye contact with Rebekah she says "Two can play the follow the game, you know? You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are heading right where you're going."

"So distract them, because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf and her sister in a tomb. We're coming with you, and wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the babies and my sister and I died of asphyxiation?" I stare down at Rebekah and then Sophie who close her eyes. When neither said anything else on the matter. I smile knowing I won. I wouldn't let Klaus or Rebekah keep me from my family. Just because I'm carrying the Mikaelson's heir doesn't mean I will abandon my family. If any members of my family are out there, then I will do just about anything to meet them and hope and pray they take to Hayley and I well.

"Fine, let's go." Sophie tells us. Walking to Sophie's red truck, Hayley and I climb in the back seat as Rebekah and Sophie climb in the front seat.

Putting our seatbelts on, we sit back and enjoy the ride. While we were driving Rebekah called Klaus so he could distract Marcel from going to the bayou. Watching the scenery going by I heard Klaus on the phone saying "What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?"

"What is all that dreadful hillbilly racket in the background?" Rebekah asks Klaus

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshire and stay clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama and her sister are on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep them safe. So stall, please" Rebekah replied annoyed and then ended the call. Looking over at Rebekah, I said "Thank you, Rebekah. This means a lot to us. I smiled at her grateful. She just nodded at me mumbling about "The things I do for this family."


	20. Elijah's Return

Elijah's Return Part 2

Arriving at the bayou, Sophie parks her jeep at the edge and we all get out and trudge through the bayou looking for the dead witches who attack us last night. As we all three walk along Rebekah spoke up asking "So this Harvest thingee, tell me more about it."

"Klaus said to wait." Sophie told her pointy.

"Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou, and yet here we are amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures."

Coming to a stop I said "we're here." Looking around at all the dead's body I felt no sympathy toward them. They tried to kill my babies, my sister and I. They got exactly what they deserve. Those wolves really torn this warlocks to pieces. There were body parts all over the place. I was even more grateful to them. Looking over the ground by a body I saw a big paw print and begin walking over to it saying "Whoa" as Hayley joined me. We follow the wolf footprints with our eyes and when they ended, our eyes landed on a tree with four slashes with blood on it.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie ask us, but before we would could answer, we heard a sound like someone was walking on leafs. Looking up to the see where the noise's is coming from Rebekah calls out "Who's there?" A man comes into our line of vision. He's wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a pattern shirt over his black shirt saying "what the hell? An Original" before vamping away from our line of sight. We were in big trouble now.

While Sophie was getting ready to consecrate the warlock's remains, I overheard Rebekah's conversation with Klaus. "Let me understand this. Against all logic, you, Eliza, Hayley and Sophie when to the Bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him."

" Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister and a friend and an original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out-skinny guy in a hurry, looks like his saw a ghost? "

"I'll handle it. I'll need a distraction."

"I'm on my way." Rebekah ended the call and slap a bug off of her arm. "Klaus needs me to distract Marcel so he can stop his informant." We all three nodded. Before Rebekah left, I said "Thanks again Rebekah for everything you're doing to help us. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said before Eliza, us girls have got to stick together." Giving my hand a small squeeze she vamps speeds off to do what was ask of her.

By the time night had fall, Sophie had finish consecrate the warlock who weren't in pieces and we started our way back to Sophie's truck. As we arrived at her truck I spoke "Those people, all this because of a vision about my babies you don't think is true."

We stop walking as Sophie open the top back of her vehicle places her bag inside, sighed at me saying "Look. I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kind of wish she'd kept her mouth shut." You and me both I thought silently in my head. I'm am so sick of these witches trying to killed my babies. They don't deserve this kind of life or world to be born into.

"The harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?"

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real." She inform us.

"So how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't true?" Sophie didn't respond to this. She turned away closing the top part of your jeep and walked away. This did little to assure me about Sabine's vision. I felt Hayley's comforting hand on me and I welcome it.

Climbing into the front seat of the jeep, we were all quiet as she drives us back into the quarter. To tell you the truth, I was scared to death. If Sabine's vision does come true, I'll have every witch or warlock after my babies and I don't know what I do if I lost them. I probably would go mad. I have got to find a way to break this link from Sophie Deveraux and get the hell out of hell. I'm so done with this town for good.

Arriving at the cemetery, Sophie parked her jeep and we all got out. We said our goodbyes to Sophie and started making our way back to the plantation house. While we were walking I stopped and took Hayley aside making sure no one was around saying "We got to find a way to break this link. I don't want to stay here anymore. It's too dangerous, Hayley. If any more word gets out about my children, there be more warlocks and witches gunning for us." I told her tightly.

"We will, Liz. Elijah is coming back and maybe we can get him to break the link for us and then we can get the hell out of dodge without Marcel breathing down our necks or anymore witches and warlocks. Okay. We will get through this. I promise you that. As soon as this link is broken, will go anywhere we want to go. Nothing to tie us down."

"I'm sorry, Hayley. As much as I want to find out more about our family, I just can't trust this town anymore. It's not safe for us anymore. I can't risk my babies' lives anymore."

"I understand, Liz. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. We had no clue what we were going to go through to find our parents. My niece and nephew are important to me as you are. The hell with family. We can start our own family now. Just me, the twins and us. The new Marshall family." Hayley and I shared a hug as we were excited about our plans of new life, new family. Pulling out of the hug, we continue our walk to the place we were staying.

"What about Elijah? Will you be okay leaving him behind?" Hayley asks me during our walk. She

"I have no choice, Hayley. This isn't just about me now, it's about my children and you. I will always put you and them first. You guys are my top priority too. You guys mean the world to me also."

An hour later we finally arrived at home. I was so tired and exhausted from the walk and the stress that I just want to lay down and take a long ass nap. Opening the front door we saw Rebekah in the living room pouring drinks saying as she saw us "I don't care if we have to get you two girls a leash. That was your g last trip to the bayou. What is it with you girls and those wolves anyway?"

"I feel like were connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that we have of finding any real family out there, but sometimes when we feel like it's us against the world, it keeps us going."

Rebekah handed us each glass of bourbon and I just shook my head as she said" Oh right and drank it herself as Hayley downs hers in one gulp also.

"Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind." We just roll our eyes at her as she continue "and as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone." She said drinking another glass. We smile at her. We were going to miss her. As she places down her glass on a sliver tray, the front door opening wide revealing Klaus. Rebekah said "Nik finally. What?" Before Klaus can answer Elijah walks into the door smiling at Rebekah. I was so happy he was back and when Rebekah ran to him and hug him saying "Oh, Elijah you're safe" I felt tears gather in my eyes at the family reunion. When they pulled back, Elijah looks over in my direction and I smile at him feeling my face flush.

Looking away from his stare, I push back my hair behind my ear feeling like a teenager with her first crush. Stupid hormones. Taking one last look at Elijah's face and making my way to the backyard with Hayley on my tail I overheard Rebekah ask Elijah "Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"

I kind of laugh a little in my head at her question. I don't blame her. Making our way into the backyard Hayley says "you're avoiding him. I would have picture you running and jumping into this arms." She says to me.

"Hush Hayley, he probably can here you and I doubt I will doing much jumping anytime soon. I'm got a heavy load in my bun. Remember? Plus were leaving as soon as this link is broken. I don't want to start something with Elijah and then had to break this heart. Okay."

She nods in understanding. We look up upon hearing footsteps and we see Elijah walking over to us. So much for avoiding him.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Evening Elijah." Hayley says while smiles at Elijah a little. I just wait inside while you two talk." Hayley leaves going back inside, but not before sending me a little wink. I just rolled my eyes. I'm surprise my eyes haven't roll into my head with the number of eyes rolls I've done today.

Turning my attention back to Elijah who was just a few feet in from of me, I asked "You're back?"

"I'm back." He replies back to me. We just stood there staring at each other before the angry I felt at him abandoning us came back ten-fold. My face morph into a frown before I swung my hand out and slap Elijah across the face. His head swung to the left from the slap I gave him. When he turned to look at me. I said "don't make promises you can't keep. I know you're brother dagger you and all, but I don't trust people very often and after what I've been through these last few days you were gone, I may never again."

I lean in a little saying "welcome home." Before making my way inside to where my sister was and leaving Elijah to his thoughts about what I said. I knew I shouldn't done that, but if I want to leave this city, I have to let Elijah go and make him think I hate him. It would make things easier on me.

After Elijah came back inside we all make our way into one of the room where Hayley and I stood against a fireplace with painting on the wall as Rebekah and Klaus took a seat in the two chairs as Elijah lean against a desk chair in front of the desk.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie-this story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter. This war between the vampires and witches wasn't over territory. This was over Davina."

Eight month ago Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now 4 months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restraint. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

Oh hell no. Eliza thought in her head. She mentally slap herself, thinking stupid, stupid. I really got myself into a big mess this time.

Now I was more determined to break this link and get the hell out of dodge. Finding my family isn't this important anymore. Looking over at Hayley, we both nod at each other putting our plan in motion. First thing tomorrow morning, when the link is broken, we would leave New Orleans behind for good. Maybe after everything settles down, we could come back and search for our family, but now isn't a good time for family searching. New Orleans is at war. I don't want to be in war zone. Hayley and I had to grow up in one, I don't want my children to do the same. I made a promise to myself that my children wouldn't grow up like Hayley and I did. Klaus redemption be damn.


	21. Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree Part 1

Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part One.

By: Carly Lynn

Waking up the next morning, Eliza looks over at the clock to see it read 9:00 a.m. and to hear her stomach growling. The babies were hungry and so is she. Pulling the covers off of her and climbing carefully out of bed to not wake her sister, because Hayley loves her beauty sleep and a grumpy Hayley wasn't a good thing. Stepping quietly to her closet, she open the doors and pick out a black tank top with different colors design on it and some blue jeans shorts. She open her dresser to get her bra, panties, a pair of socks and making her way into the bathroom to get dress for the day.

To be honest, she a little nervous about going downstairs and seeing Elijah. Because when Elijah is in the vicinity of her person, those butterflies start flapping around in her stomach. She can't be falling in love with an Original vampire especially when she's carrying his brother's child. That is wrong on so many levels. I don't want to be that person who becomes between two brothers.

I despised love triangles. They make me sick. What the point of a love triangle anyway? If you can't choose between two brothers, then it's best to let them go. Not drag them through hell, because you can't choose. I promised myself that I won't do this to Elijah or Klaus. If I can't choose between them, then I refused to fall in love until I can make one. I'm not that desperate for love. This family maybe, but not me.

Looking in the mirror at her reflection, she looks at the girl looking back at her. She looks tired, worn out and stress. This wasn't good at all. That's why she needs to get out of this city and find a place to relax until the babies arrived. The city was going to cause her to go into early labor. She didn't want that. That why last night before heading to bed Hayley and her started planning and packing their stuff for a quick escape. They hid the suitcases in the closet, so nobody would suspect anything. They were going to leave as soon as the linked is broken.

Walking back into the bedroom, she grabs her boots and sits on the edge of the bed careful not the sit on her sister feet and end up on the floor. She accidently did that once when they were younger and Hayley was sleeping and it didn't end well. When Hayley went to turn over in her sleep Eliza ended up on the floor. It hurt too. She didn't want a repeat of that. Not now. Once she had her boots on, she quietly open the door and close it quietly behind her and made her way down the hallway to the staircase where she carefully walk down them one step at a time to avoid tripping down them.

Reaching the last step, she runs into a sign in front of the staircase wondering what the hell it came from. Walking around the sign to see what it said. Eliza wasn't amused. The sign read Heavy load in the vicinity, tread carefully. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself and made her way into the living to see Elijah and Klaus sitting down in chairs and reading with a dead woman lying across the table with blood dripping from her neck.

Yuck. Eliza thought with a disgusted look on her face. I so don't need this, this morning. Feeling Klaus and Elijah glazed on her, she crossed her arms and with a frown on her face turned to Klaus saying "Not funny, Klaus."

"What's got you in a mood this morning?" Klaus ask Eliza. Thinking that the girl on the table was the problem Klaus says to me "The girl was a peace offering for my brother and he didn't want her, so I couldn't let her go to waste now could I." He smirks.

"Not the girl Klaus, the sign at the bottom of stairs. You know Heavy load in the vicinity, tread carefully."

I could Elijah eyes widening at what I said and connecting the dots. He wasn't amused either. "Really, Niklaus was that necessary."

Klaus doesn't say anything just smirks at me and I just roll my eyes at him. Boy will I be glad to leave this place for a while.

Hearing footsteps from upstairs I turned away from the brothers to go back to the stairwell to wait for my sister to come down. Making my way to the stairs I see Hayley coming down dress in a purple tank top with white dots on them and blue jean shorts and her boots also. She smiles when she sees I and I smile back and then she runs into the sign that I ran into saying "What the hell."

"Klaus's idea of a joke for me. Come over here and you can see it better." Walking around the sign, she comes to a stop and read what it says before laughing and continue walking through the living to the kitchen over her saying "That's a good one Klaus."

Growling lowly in my throat, I turned back toward the living where the brothers are and send a glare toward Klaus. "Your sister thought it was funny."

"Well I don't, Klaus. Remove it, please."

"I won't remove it. It's there for your own safety, Eliza. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the twins."

"What?" Elijah says while gasping, looking at me in shock.

Looking at Elijah shock face, I turned back to Klaus saying "You didn't tell him."

"I never got around to it, since he's being avoiding me." Klaus grumbles.

"Well you did dagger him and handed him over to the enemy. If I were him, I would avoid you too. A little advice Klaus, give him time. He will forgive you in time." Eliza smiles sweetly.

Klaus sends me a glare and I making my way into the kitchen to see Hayley looking through cabinets to find something to eat. "Anything look good."

"Loads." Joining Hayley side, I look over her shoulder to see what she's looking at. Looking at the different types of cereal, they all looks so yummy, but I can't decide which one to eat. Come on Eliza, just pick one and be done with it.

The twins are going to starve to death if you wait any longer. To prove her point, she received two kicks to her stomach causing her yell out "Ow!" Place her hand on her stomach, she rubs her hand in a soothing motion. Hayley looks at Eliza in alarm saying "Are you okay? What wrong?" Before I can get an answer out, I hear three whooshing sounds coming into the kitchen and looked up to see Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all looking concern at me. I felt touch that they were concern for my safety. I was really going to miss them when we leave.

"What's wrong?" Klaus ask me in worry looking around for what cause me to yell out. I could see Rebekah and Elijah both on edge too. Like they were getting ready to kill whoever cause me pain. Hayley was panicking. Not wanting to worry them any more I said "It's nothing. The babies were just kicking that's all. They want their mom to hurry and choose some food." Not wanting to cause any more worried for The Mikaelson Sibling and Hayley I grabbed some Frosted Flakes cereal for the shelf and place it on the counter making my way over to the other cabinet to grab two bowls one for me and one for my sister and place them on the counter with the cereal.

Still feeling their glazes on me I look at them saying "Relax guys, I'm fine. No need to hover." Klaus and Rebekah exit the kitchen going back to doing what there were doing before I yelled out. Elijah however stay behind looking at me in concern. "Really Elijah, I'm okay." I smile at him. He smile back at me. Stupid butterflies, go away.

Turning toward Hayley I assure her that I was fine to causing her to relax and slap my arm saying "don't scared me like that again okay."

"I won't" Eliza says hugging her sister. Breaking the hug, we turned around to see Elijah fixing our bowls for us. I thought that was really sweet of him to do that. Walking toward the counter and sitting down while waiting for Elijah to finish he spoke to us saying "You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable toward you and your sister in my absence." 

"In your absence as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart. We have been attacked by French quarter vampires. We've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and we was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced that my babies are Lucifer. They've been weirdly protective of us. I know Hayley and I have you to thank for that."

"I'm just happy to see you girls and the twins in one piece." Elijah tells us, but looking at me. I can feel my heart rate speed up at his stare and I am sure he can hear it as well. I turn away from him clearing my throat. Elijah hands us our bowl of cereal and we thank you him as he continues talking "So back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns."

"Just concerns, Elijah. They're evil, and our life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting at all. I want this link broken asap. I'm tired of being used as bait for your brother. I don't want no more part of it." 

"Yes. I think it's time we took care of that little problem." Elijah tells me

Hearing high heel footsteps and voice saying "I'm all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill? We turned to see Rebekah dragging the woman dead body across the kitchen making her way to the double doors.

"Probably no one." Elijah replies to his sister.

"No one. Are you sure about that Elijah?" I ask him giving him a look that said he needed to reconsider his answer.

"All right. Potentially everyone." Elijah change his mind at my look. Hayley and I smile at that.

"Just make sure you get us unlinked from Sophie first before you start the killing, because I don't want my sister and me to get in the middle of the crossfire when the killing begins."

Eliza and Hayley dug into their bowls of cereals happy that they are one step closer leaving this town for good. After finishing our bowls of cereal, we place them into the sink. Hayley excused herself to go to the bathroom while I wash our dishes very aware Elijah was still in the kitchen watching me. "You don't have to do that, Eliza."

"I want to Elijah. You guys are letting us stay in your home and eating you food. The very least I could do is help clean up. I need something to do anyway since your brother has place us on house arrest. We can't go anywhere. We can't do anything. I need something to do besides reading your journals."

Finishing Elijah's glaze on her, she said "what?"

"You've read through my journals?" He ask Eliza quietly, too quietly. I knew that tone of voice. It was the same he used on Sophie.

Placing the bowls on the drying rack, Eliza turns toward Elijah looking guilty. "Yeah." Hayley and I both did. We weren't trying to be nosy or anything. I just wanted to know what kind of family I'm bringing my children into that's all. If it makes you feel better, I give you my word that whatever I read I will not disclose to anybody here. I didn't read your journals to hurt you or use against you. I was just curious. I'm sorry Elijah. I won't do it again without your permission."

Elijah nods his head at me and leaves me alone in the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have read his journals. Stupid curiosity. Haven't you learned anything at all Eliza? Curiosity will lead to trouble. Shaking my head and I began making my way to the stairs to our bedroom ignoring that stupid sign and walking carefully up to the steps one by one. Arriving at the top I walk into our bedroom to see Hayley had change into a blue shirt and blue pants. "Hey, you've change clothes."

"Yeah. I just getting ready for when will leave. Are you okay?" Hayley ask me concern seeing the look on face.

"Yeah. I told Elijah we went through his journal. He wasn't very happy about it."

"You worried his angry at you?" Hayley asks me sitting down on the bed.

"I wouldn't blame him. I invaded his privacy, Hayley." I replied sitting down beside her. "I know I would be angry if somebody I hardly knew was going through my stuff."

"Don't worried to much Liz, he's forgive you. I don't think Elijah can stay mad at you for too long."

"How can you be sure?"

"I saw the looks he was giving you earlier in the kitchen. He's head over heels in love with you. I'm almost jealous of the attention he gives you, if he were my type."

"Really."

"Really."

Both Eliza and Hayley giggle at that.

Eliza suddenly felt a prick on her neck causing her giggles to die down and causing her to scream out again "Ow" Hayley stops giggling as well wondering if it's the babies kicking again. "Are the babies kicking again?" She ask me excitedly.

"Not exactly" I told Hayley feeling around my neck to find something wet and sticky. I pull my hand away to see to my horror blood on the tips of my fingers. "Is that blood?" Hayley asks me in horror. I nod my head in shock.

Rebekah hearing Eliza shouting out again whooshing into the room asking "What the hell was that? Hell if I know. It felt like I were being stabbed. Rebekah pushes my hair aside against my neck to see the bloody wound with Hayley looking as well. Suddenly Hayley scream out "Ow" her hand clutching her neck. When she remove her hand there was blood on it as well. When Rebekah and I push aside her hair we see the exact same wound on my neck on hers. I had a feeling this is Sophie related. What the hell was Sophie doing anyway?

Shouldn't she be more careful knowing Hayley and I are linked with her and I'm pregnant? Does she want to feel the wrath of Klaus and Elijah? I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I place my hands protectively on my growing bump, hoping and praying that whatever Sophie had done wouldn't harm me, my sister, or my babies

Both Rebekah and Hayley were looking at me in worry and concern. " It's going to be all right. " Hayley says placing her arm around me. Nodding my head, Rebekah says" I'm going to text Elijah and found out what's going on."

Watching Rebekah leave our room, I sat back down on my bed with Hayley by my side. I was very worry and scared something was going to happen. Little did I know, that was very, very true? While Rebekah was gone, Hayley went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean her bloody wound until her wolf healing kicks in and came back out and told me to " sit down" as she moves my hair aside to clean the bloody wound on my neck. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hayley smiles at me.

"Let's go downstairs to see what Rebekah found out."

Making out way downstairs, Hayley pushes the sign over to get it out of our way.

Walking in the living room we sit down while waiting for Rebekah to return. Hearing her footsteps we look up as she says "Elijah and Klaus are looking into it. Try not to worry." That's easier said than done Rebekah. I thought to myself.

-A few minutes later Rebekah came into the living with a bowl of apples saying "It's time for the demon spawns to snack."

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that."

"I'm sorry. Have you picked another name yet for them?"

Stopping in front on me, she says "Take one. The plantation is lousy with them." Hayley and I grab an apple from the bowl as Rebekah walks away placing the bowl on a table tray asking us "How you neck?"

"I feel fine. Which is weird. I'm sure this is Sophie related."

"Well do me a favor and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."

You know, when we first met you, we thought you were a real bitch."

"What changed your mind girls?"

"Oh, we still think you're a bitch. We just grown to like that about you." I said smiling at Rebekah

" Ha ha! Well, that's sweet of you girls to say about me. Remember it when I'm gone."

Hayley and I exchange look wondering what Rebekah is talking about "Gone. Where are you going?" I ask her. Was she leaving too?

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so as usual they'll be thick as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the messes. It time for me to fly the coop."

"Should I begin concern when those two become thick as thieves?" I ask in concern about my wellbeing

"I would be yes." Rebekah tells me.

Getting up from my chair, I walk toward Rebekah and pull her into a hug. She stiffens at my touch and then relaxes hugging me back. "I'm going to miss your bitchness."

Rebekah laughs at me as we pull out of the hug and I go back to sit down beside Hayley. As I go to take a bite of my apple, I feel nausea and hot for some reason. Looking over at Hayley I could see she was too was feeling the same efforts that I were. Rebekah look at us in concern asking us "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Probably morning sickness." I said in worry. Rebekah walks toward us placing her hand on my forehead and one on Hayley's saying "Oh. You girls are burning up, actually."

I was most definably feeling the temperature rise in my body heat and I didn't like. What the hell did Sophie do? Holding tightly to Hayley's hand, I was very scared and very worried about my life, my children lives and my sister. My sister didn't deserve this at all and neither did my children. While this was going on Rebekah sent a text to Elijah explaining that the girls were burning up and to get home now.

Hearing a ding sound coming from her phone she saw Elijah's response saying "He's on his way."

"Come on. Let get you girls upstairs. Elijah's on this way home."

Getting up from the chair with Rebekah help, she vamps speed us upstairs and places up on top of the covers and goes into the bathroom to get two washing cloths one for me and one for Hayley and a bowl of cold water. Coming back to the bed she places the bowl on the night stand and drips the cloth into the water and hand it to Hayley as she tries her best to cool her body down and then Rebekah drips the other cloth in it and begins pressing it to my body to help me cool off as well.

"Stop fussing will you? Elijah will be hear any minute."

"I feel like I've been microwaved, Rebekah I have every right to be fussy."

"Hey, just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one. I'm sure my niece and nephew are healing you up as we speak."

I smile at Rebekah calling my babies her niece and nephew instead of Klaus's spawns. It really touch my heart.

Hearing footsteps, I look over to see Elijah and Sophie walking into the room. I could see Elijah's worry and concern for us. Rebekah turn around and gets up off the bed saying "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm trying to help." Sophie says. I scoff at that. If she is helping, then she needs to unlink us now.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess. Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah told her calmly, but too calmly. He wasn't happy and neither was I frankly.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I'm going need some specials herbs. I'll text you a list." Rebekah and Elijah have a little stare down before she says "Fine. Happy to play fetch girl." Rebekah begins walking toward Elijah slamming the cloth into his hands and storming out. I felt so bad for Rebekah. Elijah is ordering her around because of me.

After Rebekah left, Elijah took her place on the bed next to me and Hayley pressing the cool cloth against my skin. It actually felt good. Sophie came up to use handing Elijah a green blue bowl with another cloth inside. While he was ringing it out I asked "Where Klaus?"

"He's off doing something Klaus?" Elijah answer me taking the cloth in his hand and pressing it gently to my face. "That's it. He's working to solve this in his own way too."

"No wonder you're man of honor-you can't lie worth a damn. You need to work on that." I told Elijah. I could hear Hayley laughing at what I said.

" She's right you know. You really do need to work on that." Hayley tells Elijah.

"Believe me, when I say you have two gifts no woman in a thousand years could offer him, he cares Eliza." Elijah told me trying he's best to convince me. I knew Elijah was right. Klaus was doing what he does best when trying to help me out. I appreciate it more than words could describe it.

"My temperature is through the roof too. I can't control this fever."

"So is mine and my sisters." Hayley tells Sophie. "Because of you, were going to die."

Eliza starts moaning and writhing in pain. Hayley and Elijah look over at Eliza when she starts moaning "Ah!" with her arms circling her stomach saying "Okay that defiantly hurts." Eliza feels Elijah's hand brushing through her hair as she moans and groans in pain. She's hurting so much right now that she could cry. Grabbing ahold of Elijah's arm, Eliza holds on tightly to give her something else to think about, but the pain. Her babies were going to die before of Sophie and she would make her pay for doing this to her.

Through the pain, she overheard Sophie saying "We need to do something before the fever kills the baby. "Elijah. I need your help."

"Whatever it is. Just do it." My niece and nephew's lives are on the line." Hayley begs Sophie to do anything to safe her sister's babies. She so scared for her sister right now.

"What do you need me to do?" Elijah ask Sophie.

Before Sophie can answer Rebekah walks with the herbs Sophie request. Rebekah hands Sophie the herbs and she says to us "Get her outside to the pool."

Doing as Sophie says Elijah picks up Eliza bride style and carries her outside as Rebekah and Hayley follow behind them.


	22. Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree Part 2

Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 2

Arriving outside at the pool, Elijah places Eliza on the ground as Hayley joins me sitting beside me with her arm around me comforting me. I place my head on her shoulder while Sophie prepared the herbs to help slow down the fever. I closed my eyes trying to breathe through the pain in my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happen to us. I felt rather then saw Rebekah checking my temperature. I overheard Elijah saying "She's burning up, we need to do this now."

"Get her into the water." Sophie says to him.

Elijah came over by me jumping into pool. Once in the pool, he turns toward me gently taking me in this arms and help me into the pool alongside Hayley. I place my arms around him as I'm place into the pool. I overheard Rebekah ask Sophie "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help her."

"Eliza temperature is sky high, with the water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down."

Sophie walks into the pool toward me saying "drink this." I take the cup into my hands and drink it eagerly down. I made a face at the taste of the drink.

"Yuck." I said.

"That's bad of a taste huh?" Hayley asks me.

I nodded as a answer.

"You're gonna have to get her heart rate down."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Hold her. Its natural human remedy to slow the heart beat and reduce blood pressure.

Elijah takes me into his arms and holds me just like Sophie ask him to with my arm around his shoulder. I would probably enjoy the feeling of his arm around me if I wasn't in a life and death situation.

"This is never gonna work." I heard Rebekah said. Thanks a lot Rebekah I really needed to hear that right now. I saw Hayley send Rebekah a glare at her statement. "You're not really helping."

"Davina will break the link. We just need time." Elijah tells her

"We don't have time Elijah. Every minute that passes, my sister's babies are dying." She yells at him in a panicked tone.

"Listen to me, I know your upset about your sister, so I am, but Davina will do it."

"And what if she doesn't then huh, what then?"

Elijah has no answer for her. Eliza leans against Elijah in pain from her body temperature rising. I just want this to be over with as soon as possible.

"Oh, I can't breathe."

"Okay. Take long deep breaths." Elijah tries to calm me down, but it isn't working.

"Eliza, look at me." I look over at Elijah terrified

"Long, deep breathes. Just focus on the sound of my voice. You're be okay. You'll be okay."

I close my eyes taking long deep breaths as I listen to Elijah voice. I leaned my head into the pool water letting it washing the sweat off my hair and cool me off. Once I get my breathing under control, Elijah uses his vampire speed to gently dunk me into the pool water to cool me off. While he's doing this. I feel pain in my stomach screaming " Aah! Aah Agh!" This was it. My babies were dying. When the pain finally stop I heard Sophie said "I just felt it lift." I let out a big sigh of relieve that the fever broke and the pain stopped. I was so happy that I was crying happy tears. I felt Hayley besides me sigh in relief and I heard Rebekah's sigh of relief also.

Removing myself from Elijah's arm and standing on my own two feet with Hayley beside me. I saw Sophie remove her ear ring and prick her finger. We didn't feel anything .Hayley and I look at our hands seeing no blood at all. We were so happy that we were free from the witch's hold. Hayley and I hugged each other in relief. We were not long under Sophie's hold and we could leave this time for good.

Breaking the hug, I turned toward Elijah saying "Thank you." I walk over to Elijah and gave him a hug for helping us. At first he stiffen just Rebekah had done and then relax hugging me back. Little did Elijah know that hug was for goodbye? I wouldn't be seeing again for a very long time. I just wanted him to know how much I appreciate everything he and his siblings have done for me and my sister since we came here. Pulling out of the hug I walk back over to Hayley as we make our way to the front of the swimming pool to get out and get inside and dry off and then were leaving.

I overheard Sophie saying to Elijah "As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't own me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Elijah vamp speeds out of the water and go over to this where his phone is and shoes are that he taken off to get me into the pool.

"Elijah, she's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him."

Hearing Elijah dial his phone and places it next to this ear as it rang. When Klaus picked up I heard Elijah say "It's me. Where are you? Don't hurt her, I'll be there shortly." Hanging up his phone he turned toward Sophie saying "I'll make you last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Elijah pick up his shoes and jacket and leaves us to go inside to get change. I had a feeling that Agnes won't make it through the night, because Elijah didn't promise himself wouldn't kill her, just won't let Klaus do it. I had a feeling Elijah is trying to get me on his good side since I slapped him when he came back. Hayley was right, Elijah was in love with me.

As Sophie was making her way toward the exit of the pool, I stop her saying "I know you were just using us to save your people, but try it again, I'll kill you." Eliza and Hayley walk out of the pool and back inside. Hayley stops by the nearest closet and grabs some dry towels and handled one to me and grab one for herself. We went back upstairs and went into our share bathroom and being taking off our wet clothes throwing them onto the counter and begin drying ourselves off.

After getting dry off, we wrap the towels around us and went back into the bedroom and grabs our suitcases packed with her clothes and pick out some clothes to wear on the road. Grabbing our bra, panties and socks, I let Hayley get dress in the bathroom, while I got dress out here.

Once I finishing dress, I walked into the bedroom and plug in the hair dryer and started drying my hair, once I finish that I gave it to Hayley and went back into the bedroom with my wet clothes and my sister's clothes and through them inside our suitcases. While Hayley was drying her hair, I picked up our suitcases and walk out into the halfway listening for signs of Rebekah or Elijah. When I didn't hear anything. I walk down the stairs very carefully trying not to make a sound just in case one of the Mikaelson siblings were nearby. I didn't want to be caught leaving, because Elijah or Klaus would probably stop me from leaving. I didn't want that.

Arriving on the last step, I walk to the first door placing our suitcase on the floor when the doorbell rings causing me to jump. Moving the door curtain aside to see a young man standing there. I open the door asking "Can I help you?" I ask politely while keeping the suitcases hidden from view.

"Where is he?" Josh asks me

"Where is who?" I ask him wondering which he is looking for.

"Klaus. I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Niklaus lied about where he lives."

"I'm sorry. I don't where Klaus is, I'm not his wife, mother, girlfriend or his siblings." I told Josh.

": Fine. Just tell him to call me, please."

"Will do. What's your name by the way so I can deliver the message to Klaus when I see him?"

"Josh."

"All righty Josh I'll let him know you stopped by."

Josh thank me and left. I close the door behind me as I heard Hayley comes down stairs ready to go.

"Who was that?"

"Josh."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. He smell of vampire."

"You reckoned he might me one of Marcel's vampire." She ask me worry

"I think he was."

"He said Marcel know Klaus lied about living somewhere he isn't."

"We need to go now, Eliza." She told me panicking about being caught by Marcel before we could leave.

Nodding at my sister's words. As soon as we picked up our suitcase there was another knock.

"Oh come on. Seriously. Is this the grand central station tonight?" I ask.

Hayley places herself protectly in front of me and turns off the lights and opens to door to see a black man wearing a black t-shirt and brown jacket over it. With a smile he says "Hi there. I'm Marcel. I don't think we met."

Hayley and I shared a glance thinking the same thing, Oh shit.

"Hi Marcel, How can we help you? I ask

"I was feeling nostalgic and wanted to revisit the place I grew up, maybe commiserate over a few drinks with Klaus, is he here?"

"I'm sorry Marcel, Klaus isn't here, but I'll be sure to him know when I see him next."

Marcel thank me and left. Looking out the window, making sure the coast is clear, Hayley grabs our suitcases and walks outside with me following her. I close the door shut as we make our way to our car that Hayley got from the bayou when we first came here. She had parked it away from prying eyes, so nobody would spot it.

Arriving at the car I watch Hayley open the door to the vehicle and get the keys that were thankful still there and pop the trunk to load our suitcase. While this was going on, two guys were watching Eliza and Hayley waiting for the right time to strike. As Eliza and Hayley got ready to get into the car and drive away, the two men watching the girls chose now to strike.

They creep up on them and knock then over the head before either girl knew what happen. With both girls unconscious, the two men picked them up and walk back to their parked vehicle and upload them up and tied that hand so they couldn't escape when they woke. With the girls settle in the back, both guys got into the vehicle and drove away from the plantation house and driving to the bayou with only one purpose in mind. To kill Klaus's babies.

When Elijah returned home from killing Agnes for hurting Eliza and her babies, he walks inside to see all the lights off and close the door behind. He listen for four heart, but doesn't hear none. Growing concern, he vamp speeds upstairs called Eliza name, but not hearing any replies. Walking into her room, he sees to his horror all Eliza and Hayley things are gone. Not a trace to show that they were every here.

Thinking they left with Rebekah, he dials her number waiting for her to pick up. When she does she says "Goodbye mean, goodbye, Elijah."

"Is she with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Eliza and Hayley are gone, where are they? All the clothes are gone. There isn't a sign of them anywhere." Elijah ask his sister worried. He fears that Eliza and Hayley had left New Orleans.

"What." Rebekah ask shock.

While still on the phone with Rebekah, Klaus walks inside as Elijah turns toward him saying "Marcel was here." Elijah felt dread at those words. He was afraid Marcel might kill Eliza and her sister and the twins.

"If Marcel took them, why would they leave with their clothes?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus ask his brother wondering what he is on about.

"Eliza and Hayley's clothes are gone. Their closet are empty. Their no sign of them anywhere."

Klaus gets an angry look on his face at the thought of Eliza running away with his babies after she promised him she wouldn't take them away.

Klaus vamp speeds upstairs to Eliza and Hayley's room to see exactly what Elijah saw. Feeling angry at Eliza, he says "I will find that lying she-wolf and bring her home if I have to search the entire world for her."

Klaus vamp speeds downstairs become more and more angry. "Calm down Niklaus, we will find them and bring them home. I promise you." Elijah swore to his brother. He would do anything to get the girls where they belong.

Suddenly Klaus remember sending a car parked on the side of the plantation house and vamp speeds to go investivtage with Elijah following behind him. Arriving at the car, they see the doors open and the keys on the ground. "This car reeks of Eliza and Hayley." Klaus told Elijah. Checking around the around, there still wasn't any sign of Eliza and Hayley. Using the keys to open the trunk they find the girls missing clothes.

"All their clothes are here. Where the hell are there?"

"Marcel!" Klaus exclaimed

"He must have got them as they were leaving."

"I'll kill him." Klaus growls.

Both Elijah and Klaus were thankful the girls didn't leave but they were worried what Marcel would do them.

Elijah and Klaus made plans to talk to Marcel as soon as possible. It was a race against time to get Eliza and Hayley back to where they belong and unharmed.


	23. Bloodletting Part One

Bloodletting

By: CarlyLynn

Eliza first came to with the bumpy bump of the road under her throbbing head and the sound of an engine running, indicated that she's in a moving car. The last thing she remembers is Hayley and her were loading up their car and getting ready to leave New Orleans for safety of the twins and theirs, when she was hit over the head and knock unconscious. So much for trying to leave this town, Eliza thought sarcastically.

Eliza opened her eyes the best she can to study her dark surroundings with her throbbing head. She's uses her wolf eyes to get a better view of her surroundings. With her wolf eyes she can make out that's she and the unconscious Hayley are in the back of a jeep. "Hayley" Eliza whispers. Seeing her sister's unconscious form, she tries her best to move over to her, keeping mind of her baby bump, she doesn't want to crush her babies.

When she gets as close to her sister's form as she can, she pulls up one of her hands to try and wake her sister up, but she discovers they are tied together. Since she can't use her hands to wake her sister up, she's just have to whisper. "Hayley", Hayley."

Eliza continues to try and wake up her up. Damn Hayley for being such a heavy sleeper. What can she do now? She doesn't want to alarm her kidnappers to her being awake, because it's no telling what they would do. Suddenly Eliza gets an idea, it's risky, but she doesn't have another choice. Eliza looks down at her feet to see if they are tied, there are. Forgive me, Hayley. I thought. Eliza slides her feet over to where Hayley is and kicks her in leg to try and wake up her up. "Ow." Hayley howls coming to. It's work _"_ Eliza thought with a smirk. She's so thankful that the link is broken otherwise that would hurt her too.

"What the hell," Hayley called out.

"Sorry Hays, I had to wake you up somehow. You sleep like the dead." Eliza tells her sister sheeply.

When Hayley opens her eyes the best of her ability due to her throbbing head also. She discover the same surroundings as Eliza. "Where the hell are we?"

"We were kidnap." Eliza whispers.

"By who?" Hayley moans in pain.

"Probably somebody Klaus anger or Sabine's stupid prophecy." Eliza answers her sister angrily. I was so sick and tired of being use against Klaus Mikaelson. Why should Hayley and I have to pay for his sins? We didn't ask for them.

Hayley tries to reach down to rub her leg where I kicked her to discover her hands are also tied.

"Yeah, the kidnapper tied our hands. I can't move my either." Eliza told her sister lifting her hands to show Hayley what she meant.

"Who is our kidnapper?" Hayley asks me moving closer to the window to see who's there. I shake my head at her not knowing.

I turned my head around to the window to see two people in the front of the jeep. They both look to be male. The driver has brown hair and looks very familiar, the passenger has blond hair and I've never seen him before. But I could sense that there both wolves. At least one was. The driver is a hybrid. That worry me. Did Klaus create another set of hybrids to look after us or to stop us from escaping? I wouldn't put it pass him. The only hybrid Hayley and I knew was Tyler Lockwood, but why would Tyler want to help us after what we did to him. Klaus killed his other hybrids after we help break their sire bond. We haven't heard anything from Tyler since we left Mystic Falls. I wouldn't blame he if he doesn't speak to us every again.

"Come on Eliza, we have to get out of here." Hayley tells me moving away from the window.

"How, Hayley?" I ask my sister. We were tied up. We couldn't go anywhere. Plus my head was still throbbing.

"I'm going to try and break the window." Hayley pulls back her legs and slams it against the jeep window to try and break it so we could escape, causing the driver to stop the vehicle suddenly. When the driver stop the vehicle. We heard two sets of doors open and two sets of footsteps walking toward the back. Hayley and I got into defensed mode, ready to fight who ever kidnap us.

When the footstep reach the back, the driver untied the strings and remove the paper that they were using as replacement for the back window and open the bottom half of the jeep. Hayley and I legs kicked out at the kidnapper yelling out "uh! to try and hit our kidnapper, until were heard a familiar voice say "Seriously?" Hayley and I stopped our assault on the kidnapper in shock when we discover it's our old friend Tyler Lockwood and he wasn't alone. His partner-in-crime has blond hair wearing a gray tank top and a striped t-shirt over it. "You girls don't want to fight me. You know you can't beat a hybrid."

"Tyler!" Hayley and I called out in surprise and shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eliza ask Tyler. Eliza and Hayley are in shocked wondering what Tyler was doing here. They was happy to see him alive after what happen the last time they saw each other.

"To make Klaus Mikaelson paid for everything he's done to me by using you."

I didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. Hayley and I share a concern look. Tyler Lockwood was out for revenge against Klaus Mikaelson and this wouldn't fare well for us or my babies.

"Tyler look. I'm sorry for the hell Klaus put you thought and what Hayley and I did to hurt you. We just wanted to find information on our family. We didn't want you to get hurt. We even ask Shane to keep you out of it." Eliza tries to reason with Tyler, but he ignores her.

Tyler tightens the rope on my legs and hands causing me to screaming out "Ow!" "Easy man." I yell to him.

"Tyler, you're hurting her." Hayley calls out in worry for her sister.

Ignoring Hayley, Tyler then picks me up and puts me over his should with me screaming "Let me go. You backstabbing, half-breed piece of shit."

"Shut-up." Tyler tells me as I beat on his back to put me down.

"She's feisty isn't she?' Tyler's companion says to me causing me to lift my head and send a glare he's way and a growl.

"Get Hayley, Dwayne." Dwayne walks back to the jeep and grabs Hayley who is kicking and screaming as well.

"The Marshall sister should are feisty, aren't they?"

"Shut up Dwayne." Hayley and I called out to him. We weren't in the mood for his comments. Hayley and I continue to scream and beat on our kidnapper's back to get them to let us go. I was scared to be honest. My babies, my sister and I lives were in the hand of a revenge seeking hybrid named Tyler Lockwood. We were screwed big time. I could only hope and prayed that somebody would save us from Tyler soon.


	24. Bloodletting Part Two

Bloodletting Part 2

By the time the sun had rising, Tyler, Eliza, Dwayne and Hayley arrived in the bayou in front of a brown shack near the water. Tyler places Eliza down on her feet and Dwayne does the same to Hayley. Once the guys let us go. Hayley and I look around at our surroundings. I could hear crickets, frogs and plopping noises come from the water. Hayley and I saw a tent put up. It look like somebody was living here. I wonder if it is the wolves. There were big buckets and a big scrubbing brushes to use to wash clothes. Pots, pans use to cook. There is also a propane using to grill. Somebody was living out here. Turning my attention to Tyler I asked "what is this place?"

"The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler informs us. Tyler takes out a knife from his back pocket and I start to get nervous. The Tyler I used to know is no more. This Tyler scares the shit out of me. "What are you gonna do with that?" I ask Tyler getting into defensive mode. Hayley also go into defensive mode. I could see Dwayne watching us and getting ready to intervene if Hayley and I made a wrong move. Tyler pointed the knife at me saying "Depends of you."

Tyler walks over to me and Hayley and bends down at my feet to break the rope tied there. "Hey, you and your friend attacked us remember. You ambushed us as we were leaving the plantation safe house in our front yard."

Tyler broke the ropes wrap around my feet and back away from me, doing the same to Hayley. I stand up able to walk now that my feet are free of the ropes. I see Hayley join me as well. Both of us were pissed. If my hands weren't tied I slap him.

"It's not your front yard, Eliza its Klaus. Both of you are shacked up in a mansion with that psycho, a long way from the girls I met in the Appalachians helping the werewolves."

"Well if you haven't kidnapped us, Hayley and I would have had been miles away from here and Klaus Mikaelson. Hayley and I were on our way out of here. Trust me, I don't want to be around Klaus any more than anybody else would right now."

"Tyler were sorry, but a lot has happens since the last time we saw you." Hayley inform Tyler.

"You mean like how you're sister's pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson hybrid babies." Tyler scoffs and chuckles a little.

Both Hayley and I looked at Tyler shocked. "Yeah I know all about it. You see I've been roaming around the bayou asking question. Let me tell yall what I've learned." Tyler walks over to me and yanks down my jacket to expose my birth mark and he continues to tell us "This crescent birthmark means you and your sister come from a big family, some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this region, and right here, this is all that's left of them." Tyler tells us as he moves my jacket back in place as Hayley and I look around some more until we came across a wolf girl with blonde hair that is braided on the side and wearing a pattern gray dress and her wolf mark is gone. So there are wolves out here still alive. I was so happy that we were getting closer to find our family.

When the woman notice us starting, we called out "Hey, Help us", but she just took off running in the woods ignoring our called for help. "They can't help you. They're in the woods hiding because they've been persecuted by vampires." Tyler inform us.

I didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. Hayley and I's family were out here hiding, because of the vampires of this town. How were we supposed to find our family if the werewolves are scared to come out?

"Can we get this show on the rode Tyler, you made a promise to me?" I look over at Dwayne wondering what the hell did Tyler promised him.

"Yeah, Dwayne. Get Eliza and Hayley inside."

Dwayne walk over to me dragging me and my sister inside the shack as we called out "Tyler, Tyler."

Once inside the shack, Dwayne place Eliza and Hayley on the floor and tied our hands to a stove's pipe as we wait for Tyler to come inside. Hayley and I try to untie our hands to get free as we hear the shack door open and shut. Hayley and I look over at Tyler's angry face. Giving up on trying to untie our hands I lean back against the shack wall and inform Tyler "Tyler there's been three wolves watching us lately. Protecting us instinctively like it knows we are a part of his pack. You're a hybrid, you can turn anytime you want. Was one of the wolves you?" I ask Tyler.

He shakes his head saying "No, but your right only hybrid can control when they change, and I am the only one left beside Klaus and that's why we here."

Watching as Tyler goes through his duffle bag I say to Tyler "Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original family has made some sort of pack to keep me and my sister and the twin's safe. So, if you hurt us, they will kill you." I told Tyler in concern.

Tyler looks up from going through this duffel saying to me "What make you think, I'm afraid to die, Eliza." Eliza and Hayley have a little stared down and we break it when Dwayne walk into the shack. Tyler looks over at Dwayne asking "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Tyler looks in my direction as he pulls out a needle out of his duffel bag. Hayley and I look at the needle scared "What are you doing?" Dwayne and Tyler walk toward me with Hayley trying her best to free her hands to try and help me. Yelling at Tyler to stop. Dwayne hold me down so I can't move with me screaming at Tyler saying "Tyler please, no Tyler."

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life!" Tyler yell at me holding me tight in his grip. "So I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most."

"No, please, Tyler, please!" I yell at him. Tyler sticks the needed into my stomach drawing the baby's blood causing me to scream out" Aah! Ggh! Uh! Oh! I can hear Hayley screaming "No!" as well telling Tyler to stop.

As soon as the needle fill up, Tyler pulls the needle out of me and stands up next to Dwayne. I look down at my stomach to see some blood on my stomach where the needle pierce my skin. Tyler walks over to Dwayne and stabs the needle into his neck and when finishes emptying the blood into his system. Tyler snaps Dwayne's neck and he falls into the floor dead. Hayley and I both scream out wondering what the hell is Tyler doing. Hayley and I could do nothing but stare at Tyler in shock. Tyler moves Dwayne's body as he says to us "Don't get all judgey. Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered."

Looking at Tyler in shock I said " For you to kill him."

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system, same blood you share with your hybrid babies."

Looking at Tyler I said "Your trying to turn him into a hybrid. That's impossible."

Tyler moves back over to his duffel bag and go through it saying to us "Been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had a nightmare visions about your twins and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid salves."

Growling under my breathe I say "I am so sick of these witches and their premonitions about my twins. It's just two babies, Ty. My babies don't deserve this."

Tyler walks in my direction saying "Maybe, maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case."

I look down at Dwayne as Tyler continuing talking 'If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move. No way I'd let that happen." Tyler walk back over to his duffle and took out the knife who use to cut the rope off our legs and places near Hayley and I.

I look over at Tyler saying "How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the babies' blood will do?" I ask him, because I didn't believe a word of it. No way Klaus would do this. I've seen the look in Klaus's eyes when we found out about the twins. He loves them as much as I do. No way could he have known about this. I understand Tyler's angry, but until I have proof I won't believe it.

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson killer of men, women, and puppies all of a sudden wants to be a daddy or he's got an ulterior motion." Tyler squats down to my level "Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They will take over New Orleans by the end of the week, and you know what's gonna stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Suddenly Hayley and I jumped hearing Dwayne intake of breathe. That's impossible. I thought to myself. This cannot be true. No way in hell will I ever become a hybrid? Hayley and I shared another look. Tyler stands back up as he grabs the knife he places next to us and says to the now breathing heavily Dwayne and says to him "You're gonna have to feed on her."

I look over at Tyler in shocked saying "What!"

Tyler walks over to me with the knife in his hand and squats down to my leveling with me screaming " No!" and slice a part of my neck causing me to scream out again "Aah! I lift my tie hands to my neck to try and stop the bleeding as Tyler tells Dwayne "do it."

Eliza yells out "No!" Dwayne runs over to me and starts drinking from my neck causing me to scream out again and again "Aah! Aah!" I could hear Hayley screaming at Tyler to stop him as he stand there watching Dwayne drink my blood. It was the most painfully thing besides breaking my curse.

When Dwayne pulls back he's going crazy. Tyler tries to calm him down by saying "Dwayne easy." Dwayne tries to attack Tyler, but he pushes him onto the ground causing Tyler to drop the knife trying to control the new hybrid. Dwayne gets so out of control that Tyler pushes him outside. Tyler looks at me for a second thinking we won't escape and goes outside to check on him.

"Liz, you okay." Hayley ask me in worried with tears in her eyes. She hated watching what her sister went through and she hated what Tyler was making her sister do. That man is a monster and no long a friend of hers.

"I just want to get out of here?" Eliza replies to her sister.

"We will, Liz. I promised you that." Hayley says squeezing her sister's hands with her own,

With Tyler outside, Eliza tries to reach the knife left on the floor, but she can't because the knife is just out of her reach, so Eliza grabs a wooden stake instead. Eliza uses the wooden stake to move the knife in her direction and pick it up and start to cut the rope tying her hands together. Once she's free, she cuts Hayley ties as well. We put our hands out of sight so Tyler doesn't know we cut the rope and Eliza places the knife back to the way she find it.

A few minutes pass by before Hayley and I look up as we hear Tyler come back inside. I was most definitely afraid of Tyler. Taking a deep breathe I say to Tyler "It worked, didn't. He's hybrid."

"If Klaus gets a hold of you, if he gets those twins, he wins."

"Then let Hayley and I go then. Please Tyler." I beg Tyler to let us leave New Orleans for good. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was tired of Klaus's enemies trying to hurt us. Tyler bends down to pick up the Knife and walks toward me causing my instincts to come into place. My wolf inside was clawing her way out. She didn't want Tyler to hurt my babies.

"He'll find you, Eliza. He'll take your babies away, and he'll make more hybrid monster, slaves who do everything he says."

Gritting my teeth I let my eyes flash gold as I bit out "The only hybrid monster I see is in front of me." I could see hurt flash across Tyler's face, but I didn't care. "I won't let you kill them. Because killing them will kill me and if I died with the baby's blood in my system I'll come back as a hybrid. Do you really want to set me up for that fate, Ty? Do you really hate me that much or does your hated for Klaus Mikaelson override the good side in you, because the Tyler I know wouldn't do this. He wouldn't kill an innocent baby no matter who the father is."

Seeing Tyler hesitating, I take that moment to stab Tyler in the stomach causing him to scream out. He drops the knife and back away from me and using his two hands to pull it out saying to me angrily "That was stupid."

"I don't care." Eliza replies to him moving back to her place as Dwayne came inside saying to Tyler "Get away from her." Hayley and I shared a look wondering what the hell was going when I remember that hybrids are loyal to those that turned them. He wasn't sired by Klaus, he was sired by my twins. I could use this to my advantage to get us out of here.

Tyler turns around to see Dwayne staring at him. Tyler asks "What do you care?"

"I said get away." Dwayne stands his ground against Tyler.

"You got what you wanted. Now, get lost." Tyler tells Dwayne, but he won't budge.

Eliza calls out to Dwayne as he looks over at me as well as Tyler. When I notice I have his attention I replied to him," Dwayne he's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill you, too. He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live. You need to stop him. As your sired I beg you to help us. Please Dwayne."

Tyler yells out "shut up" as Dwayne claps him on his shoulder and as soon as Tyler turns around, he's thrown to the wall of the shack. Dwayne then attacks Tyler. Seeing this as our moment to get away. Hayley gets up and grabs onto my arms and help me us as well since I'm still weak from the blood lost. Hayley picks up the knife as weapon to defense ourselves incase Tyler comes after us and he will. While Dwayne and Tyler continue to fight, Hayley and I take off running out of the shack before Tyler discovers were gone.

Hayley and I continue running through the woods until we stop at a tree to rest and try to catch our breathe. After we rested for a while, Hayley and I check to see if the coast is clear when we heard a crunching sound indicating that someone, probably Tyler had found us and was going to kill us. Hayley raise her knife while I grab a tree limb off the ground. If Tyler can't be reason with, then I will kill him. No more games.

As soon as Tyler gets closer to our hiding spot, Hayley and I both swing out together at the figure until two hands onto Hayley and My wrist stop us from hurting them. When I look to see who it was. I was both relieved, shock and worried. It was Elijah. If Elijah knew we were missing, then so would Klaus and I wasn't in the mood for another yelling session of his.

"Forgive me. Though you girls were in danger. It appears I was mistaken." Elijah release our hands and we both dropped the knife and tree limb to the ground. I was happy to see Elijah that I did something that surprise myself. I launch myself into Elijah's arms. Hugging him really tight. After the crap day I was having I needed a hug. I felt Elijah hug me back. It felt good to be back in his arms. I actually felt safe like I could stand here in his arms forever and nobody would harm us, but I couldn't because Tyler was still out to get us. I remove myself from Elijah arm's saying "You will not believe the crap day that were having."

"Let's get your girls home where you belong?" Elijah told us.

"I have place your things back into your room. Your car has been locked up and the keys are also in your room." I nodded. I knew that Elijah was upset that Hayley and I left and I'm sure Klaus was too, but now I had more problems to deal with.

As Elijah was getting ready to leave, I called out grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving as I said "Elijah. There's something you need to know about the babies." Elijah stopped look at me in concern wondering what's wrong.

"Is there someplace we could talk to you privately?" Elijah takes Hayley and me in the middle of the bayou where we sit down and rest after our adventure and I started explaining to Elijah how Tyler info me that my twins' blood could be used to make hybrids and that Klaus was aware of this How he used Dwayne as a test.

"I don't think Klaus knows this. Klaus doesn't seem the type to use babies as a weapon." I told Elijah defending Klaus.

"Of course his knows Eliza. Why else would he want you around? He waiting for the babies to be born so he can make more sired hybrids. Although the way Dwayne was acting toward you, it was more like he was sired to you."

"Exactly, Hayley. The hybrids will be sired to me, not Klaus, meaning that I could use that to my advantage like I did tonight and Klaus wouldn't like that. He kills me and those hybrids won't be loyalty to anyone and Klaus will probably killed them all anyway. It wouldn't be the first time."

Taking a deep breathe I said "Hayley, please don't let Tyler's words get to you. He's angry at him right now and he'll say anything to turn us against him. I don't want to fight about this with you. I just want to go home, take a nice hot shower and go to bed and forget this day ever happen."

"Okay." Hayley says to me.

Looking over at Elijah I asked" Before you take us home, could we go back to that shack we were held hostage in, I want to look around and see if I can find anything on our family."

He smiles at me and nods at me as Hayley and I get up and go back the way we ran with Elijah following us back to the shack where we were kidnap. We when reached the shack, Dwayne bodies is outside on the porch dead where Klaus is. I overheard him saying "I see you found our wandering strays." When I look over at Klaus I could see the angry look on his face at me for trying to run.

"Eliza." Klaus said my name was a deathly growl.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I was doing what was best for our twins. This city isn't safe for us or our babies anymore. I wasn't trying to take them away." I said to Klaus trying to reason with him.

"It certainly look that way. Didn't you look into my eyes and promised me you wouldn't. Was that all a lie. It wouldn't be the first time you try to take my children away."

Elijah looking confuse ask me "What is he talking, Eliza?" Elijah walks over to me and using his finger to raise my head so I could look him in the eye.

"Go on tell him what you did."

"Hayley and I bought poison to kill the baby."

Elijah gasp and looks shock at me.

" I was doing it, because I didn't want my babies to grow up in a war zone. I won't have my children raise that way, but I couldn't go through with it. When Elijah let go of my head,

I turned back to Klaus and said to him "I did mean that promised, Klaus. I'm not trying to take them away. It's just not safe here for us. I don't feel safe. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder wondering when the next one of your enemy will strike. Hayley and I wanted to get somewhere safe so I can relax and force on living my life. When it came time for the babies to be born, I was going to call you so that Rebekah, Elijah and you could see the birth of your children. I would even email you the ultrasound and daily check-ups reports I'm not sorry for doing what's right and I thought you would understand that. I thought you would trust me to do what's right, I guess I was wrong.

Stepping back I let my words to Klaus sink in.

After a minute had pass Klaus turned his attention to Dwayne's dead body. "Eliza could you perhaps shed some light on this situation. This would appear to be the body of a hybrid."

"That's Dwayne."

"Well whoever he was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?"

Hayley marches forward saying "as if you didn't know." I pull Hayley back.

"Ah. Aren't you two girl's protective of each other? Well come on, then. What horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me."

Elijah speaks up saying "Tyler Lockwood brought Eliza here to test a theory that the blood of her children could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

"It's true Klaus. Our baby's blood can make hybrids. I saw it happen myself. Dwayne there is the result of that test, but I didn't believe you knew." Eliza says trying to calm Klaus down before somebody gets hurt.

Klaus becomes angry at being accuse and starts yelling at his brother saying "And of course, you and Hayley assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flash and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst, especially when it comes from Tyler and Hayley."

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern toward Eliza or her babies beyond your own selfish pursuits, and what was it you once said to me? "Every King need an heir." Elijah intimated Klaus's voice. If this situation wasn't so tense I would laugh.

Stepping forward to try and level the tense situation I said "Elijah didn't you tell me that Klaus cares about us when I was in bed suffering from the needles of sorrow. You exact world were believe me when I said you have two gifts no woman in a thousand years could offer him he cares and Klaus has shown me care."

"I remember when my sister and I were attacked by those witches and warlocks and I nearly collapse from exhaustion and Klaus cared me back all the way home. If your brother didn't give a damn about me, he'd let me rot out here. You just wasn't here to see it. You were dagger remember. Why are you so eager to believe Tyler's words? Do you really hate your brother that much? I thought you wanted to save him. I thought that was the whole reason I'm here. One word from Tyler and you're ready to toss him aside. What kind of brother are you?"

I was very disappointed in Elijah's behavior. I didn't understand why he was acting like this. I remember all the things Klaus did and I still hate him for it, but I would never use our children to hurt him.

"My big brother, so you doubt my intentions. Well I can't say I'm surprise. Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother, a liar, a manipulator, a bastard?"

Klaus moves off the porch and approaches Elijah saying "That's all I am to you, isn't it and to Rebekah and judging by the way Eliza's sister hangs on your every word, it clears she feels the same way. No don't my children will has well."

"Eliza seems to be the only one who believes me. Thank you Eliza. It's been a while since someone outside my family has believed me."

" Your welcome Klaus." I could sense that Elijah was jealous that I was taking Klaus's side on this, but I didn't care. I could tell if Klaus was lying or not and he wasn't lying. He didn't know about it. I wanted Klaus to know he has something that he could trust. I was doing this for our children sakes.

Elijah suddenly clues in as he realize that he made a mistake and tries to back track saying "Brother if we've."

Klaus cuts him off grabs his shoulders saying "we've said all that needs to be said, brother." Klaus back away from Elijah lifting his arms in the air saying "I'll play the role I've been given." Klaus turns as to leave and vamp speed back to Elijah biting him in the neck causing him to yell out " Agh! And throws him on the ground. I cover my mouth in horror at what Klaus did. I couldn't believe he would do that. I bend down to check to see if Elijah's okay and help him back on his feet.

Klaus back away from us wiping his mouth saying "you three enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you both" and vamps away leaving us alone. I gave Hayley a pointed look and said "Why couldn't you just let it go like I asked?"

Hayley doesn't say anything to me. She was too busy wallowing in her guilty.

I look over at Elijah in concern wondering what the hell happens now. I couldn't help but say "You totally deserve that by the way."

"Lets you get inside, before it gets too dark."

Hayley and I help Elijah inside the shack as we started going through the items in the box hoping to find anything of valve. Looking over at Elijah standing by the window and twirling a globe I called out' you don't have to help us. Hayley and I can dig through the werewolf antique show on our own. Beside, shouldn't you put some kind of ointment or something on that? I ask worry for Elijah.

" The bite won't kill me. Like Niklaus himself, it's more of a nuisance then anything really."

" Good, because Hayley and I eventually gonna need a ride home and thanks, by the way for staying out here with us. You didn't have too, plus it might be a good idea to let Klaus cool off because you go back to see him."

" I know, but you girls said the people of this village are all of the family you have left. I can relate."

A Few second pass between us with me saying to him "you're thinking about Klaus? Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the 1,000 years we been together, my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts, but then again, so has Rebekah. So have I."

"So did my sister and I the last time we were in Cabo."

"We certainly did. It was no pretty let me tell you that?"

"We all do bad thing, Elijah. It's just most people die before the lists gets embarrassing, but don't for a second compare yourself to Klaus, your nothing like him." Eliza and Elijah stare at each other for a few minutes before they both hear a throat clearing and look away from each other. Eliza moves back away from Elijah saying "It's like a freaking hotbox in here. I'm gonna get some air."

Eliza and Hayley exit the shack and closes the doors behind her to get some fresh air and try to think about anything, but Elijah's eyes."

When Eliza foots hits a book she and Hayley looks down wondering where it came from. Hayley looks around their surroundings as Eliza picks it up. The book has a cross on it spine and the cover is brown. I open the book as Hayley comes over to me as I flip through the pages wondering who let his for us. As we were flipping through the pages, I heard the door to the shack open and Elijah comes out to us, I say to him' someone left this here."

" What is it?"

" It's bible with a family tree that goes back generations." I tell him continuing to flip through the pages stopping on a certainly page that has Hayley and I's birthday on it.

"What are these names? Who is Andrea and Emily?"

Hayley and I stare at our birthday listed on this page in shock.

" I think we are." I tell Elijah in shock.

" January 1, 1991. That's the day I was born."

" July 6, 1991. That's the day I was born as well."

Elijah look at us in shocked. Hayley and I had happy looks on our faces. These is what we had been waiting for. We were finally going to get the answers we have been looking forever for.


End file.
